Fairy Tale
by Nina Black Lupin
Summary: Gina fica presa em um livro e para poder sair tem que terminar a história,mas como ela pode se a pessoa que ela mais odeia é com quem ela deve se envolver para tal coisa?Um conto de fadas cheio de romance,magia e, como não podia faltar, vilões.
1. O livro

Gina Weasley estava mais uma vez sentada numa mesa mais afastada da biblioteca, lia um grande livro, na verdade nos ultimos quatro dias tudo o que fazia era ler esse livro, e quando não estava fazendo isso estava pensando no que iria acontecer com o lindo casal... Tinha encontrado ele no alto de uma estante, um livro esquecido ali bem no final da fileira, aparentemente a muitos anos que ninguém pegava ele. O que mais lhe chamou atenção no estranho livro era que ele não tinha um titulo, sua capa era de couro preto e aparentava ter muitos anos. Quem olhasse para ele sem nem abrir realmente não daria nada pelo livro, mas numa bela manhã enquanto a garota se escondia por estar matando aula, na última prateleira do fundo da biblioteca ele a esperava e para ela exalava um brilho diferente, algo que fez com que ela pegasse ele e não largasse mais.

Não que a história fosse grande coisa, mas era um romance lindo, como em todos os contos de fada. Falava sobre uma linda jovem que fora prometida para o filho de um aliado de seu pai desde que nascera e estava bastante conformada com isso, afinal ouvia os rumores sobre a beleza de seu futuro marido quando juntavam-se todos os nobres para suas grandes festas. Mas nunca o havia visto. No entanto havia uma pessoa que não desejava aquela união, um bruxo que desejava se casar com garota para poder voltar ao convivio dos nobres, de onde ele havia sido expulso por se envolver com artes das trevas em um reino "bom", com o dote da garota e o nome do pai dela ele poderia facilmente voltar a conviver com eles, já que ela pertencia a uma das mais respeitadas famílias bruxas. Ao mesmo tempo que ele tentava convencer as pessoas que ainda falavam com ele, e o ajudavam em seus planos, que aquela era sua unica razão, ele sabia que escolhera aquela garota por causa de uma antiga lenda, que dizia que uma moça daquela família geraria a criança que teria poder o suficiente para vencer as trevas, aquela sim era sua verdadeira razão, mas não para destruir o lado das trevas, e sim para ensinar seu filho a ser como ele, e se juntar as forças das trevas, logo tomando o poder e fazendo dele o homem mais poderoso do universo.

Admitia que aquela era uma história bastante igual a todas as outras, onde o amor tem que vencer o ódio e o mal tem que vencer o bem. Mas ainda assim aquele livro a fascinava, a história se passava em uma época onde tudo parecia mais romantico, em um país que ela nunca ouvira falar, por isso imaginava que ele havia sido inventado, só para ter aquela aparencia perfeita, bem coisa de conto de fadas.

Agora que ela via que faltavam apenas algumas páginas par o livro acabar, mas isso não era possivel! Estava no meio da história! Depois de alguns minutos Gina chegou ao fim do livro, mas a verdade era que o livro não tinha fim! O livro era interrompido no momento em que a garota tinha sido sequestrada pelo malvado! Isso não estava certo! Começou a olhar o livro de todos os angulos possiveis, procurando o nome do autor, mas não havia nada escrito, olhou novamente para ultima página do livro e então passou a mão na parte interna da contra capa como que esperando que de lá se desprendessem mais páginas, no momento em que passou a mão no canto direito sentiu-o levantar um pouco puxou um pouco mais par ver se tinha alguma coisa em baixo, não puxou mais do que poucos milimetros quando uma luz branca saiu do livro e sugou ela para dentro.

Caiu em pé dentro de uma coisa que parecia o vazio, era tudo preto, menos o lugar onde ela estava, que era iluminado por uma luz que não vinha de lugar nenhum.

- Bem vinda Srta.

A voz veio de um lugar vazio que logo se iluminou, mostrando um homem pequeno com feições amigaveis que sorria satisfeito para ela. Depois de alguns momentos em silêncio ela perguntou vacilante.

- Onde eu estou?

Ele a olhou com ternura, do jeito que um pai olhar para um filho, e foi assim que ele soou quando respondeu.

- Esta no reino de Felix Goldstein, mesmo que numa parte bem distante.

Felix Goldstein, aquele era o nome do rei do lugar onde se passava o livro. O que isso queria dizer? Estava dentro do livro? Ela olhou para o homem meio confusa e tudo que conseguiu dizer foi.

- Como? - então ficou só olhando para ele, tendo certeza que parecia meio abobada, afinal era assim que ela se sentia.

- No momento em que você mexeu na contracapa do livro você abriu a passagem para entrar aqui.

- Ok, e como eu saio daqui?

- Você não pode sair daqui.

- Como assim não posso sair? Você só pode estar de brincadeira!

- Você só pode sair daqui quando o livro acabar.

- E porque ele ainda não acabou?

- Houve um imprevisto, então nós tivemos que parar.

- Que imprevisto?

- Perguntas demais.

- Perguntas demais? Eu acho que tenho o direito de fazer todas as perguntas que eu quiser, afinal eu estou presa aqui!

- Calma.

Ela olhou ao redor mais uma vez, aquilo não se parecia com o reino que ela imaginara, na verdade aquilo não se parecia com nada. Depois de algum tempo de silêncio ela falou.

- Quem foi que escreveu esse livro?

Ele olhou para ela e pareceu hesitar antes de responder.

- O nome dela é Noah Gordon, ela estudava em Hogwarts.

- E o que aconteceu com ela?

- Por que?

- Porque ela não terminou o livro?

- É uma longa história.

- Eu tenho tempo.

- Ok, Noah era apaixonada por um inimigo de sua família, mas ele não olhava para ela, e mesmo que olhasse seu pai nunca permitiria que eles namorassem, então ela resolveu criar esse mundo, e aqui ela colocou toda sua paixão, fez um conto de fadas em um lugar perfeito, em um época romantica. Criou um mundo de fantasias. Mas esse é um livro diferente, ela quis que fosse assim, ela não queria imaginar sua vida ao lado dele, ela queria viver ao lado dele. Então depois de ter estruturado a história ela entrou no lugar de Melissa Rotta, a heroina da história, e arranjou um jeito de que ele entrasse no lugar de Gabriel Prince, depois disso o livro foi selado, para que mais ninguém entrasse, para que ninguém atrapalhasse o romance deles. No momento em que ela entrou, para ser mais preciso no dia do baile de noivado, a história começou a se escrever conforme o que acontecia entre eles, e a trama dela entrava sutilmente entre tudo, era perfeito. Como um sonho. Mas então aconteceu um imprevisto, e o livro não pode ser terminado.

- O que aconteceu? - agora ela estava realmente emocionada, que lindo, a garota criara um mundo para viver com seu amor, que coisa romantica...

- Eu não posso dizer, sinto muito.

Ela olhou para ele contrariada, porque ele não podia dizer? O que ele escondia? Resolveu deixar o assunto de lado e perguntar outra coisa que veio a sua mente.

- Como foi que o garoto reagiu?

- Ah, no começo não muito bem. Acontece que ele realmente achava que os Marchbanks eram melhores do que os Gordon, e vamos dizer que ele não melhorou muito sua opinião quando foi sugado por um livro onde ele tinha que supostamente viver um romance com alguém que ele não conhecia e que ainda pertencia a uma família que ele odiava. Depois que nós explicamos para ele que ele só poderia sair quando a história acabasse ele enlouqueceu, e só aceitou porque realmente queria sair daqui.

A garota estava com uma cara estranha, estava realmente sentida por causa da pobre garota que tinha tido tanto trabalho para passar um tempo com alguém que a odiava, o homem percebendo a expressão dela continuou.

- Mas com o tempo ele começou a gostar muito dela, eles passavam muito tempo juntos, por isso eu diria que ele passou a ama-la.

Agora ela sorria, esse amor era mais bonito que o do livro, mesmo que fosse o mesmo, afinal eles tiveram que passar por barreiras como o tempo normal e até o mundo real para conseguirem vive-lo. Ela suspirou sem querer, enquanto a sala voltava a ficar em silêncio. Ela sentiu uma pontada de tristeza dentro do seu coração, estava presa ali dentro, e nem tinha escolhido isso, estava ali por culpa das circunstancias, e não gostava nada disso. Quando finalmente cansou de ficar calada olhou o relógio, mas ele não funcionava.

- O que aconteceu com meu relógio?

- Ele não vai funcionar por aqui, aqui o tempo é diferente, um dia lá fora é como três aqui.

- Sério? Por que?

- Ela não queria um mundo igual aquele, então criou um novo tempo, não saberia te dizer exatamente porque, talvez ela tenha feito isso porque para ela era assim, um dia parecia demorar demais para passar então ela desacelerou o tempo.

Aquilo ficava cada vez mais complicado, outro tempo, outro mundo... Precisava sair dali rápido.

- Como eu faço para acabar com a história?

O homem sorriu, parecia que ele estivera esperando por aquela pergunta a séculos.

- Você deve tomar o lugar da heroina, e viver tudo até o final.

- Eu? Ser a heroina? O que aconteceu com a Noah?

- Eu realmente não posso falar sobre isso.

Ela pensou por alguns momentos observando o nada.

- Ok, eu faço isso, qualquer coisa para sair daqui.

- Ótimo! - ele agora tinha um sorriso anormalmente grande, o que fazia com que parecesse mais estranho do que normalmente. Mesmo com a resposta dela ele não se moveu, não parecia estar disposto a levar ela para aquele conto de fadas. Então ela perguntou.

- Por que nós estamos aqui?

- Nós temos que esperar.

- Esperar o que? - ela olhou novamente ao redor tentando imaginar se aparecia uma grande carruagem para leva-los até o reino.

- Gabriel Prince.

NO MUNDO REAL

A biblioteca estava quieta, como sempre, mas o barulho de passos podia ser ouvido alguns metros distante de onde estava um lindo livro de capa de couro preto. Draco Malfoy chegou a parte mais isolada da biblioteca com cara de mau humor e caminhando com longos passos. Se escorou em um estante e ficou esperando. Seus cabelos loiros caiam na frente dos seus olhos e eram postos para tras da orelha todo o tempo, parecia realmente impaciente.

"Se ela não chegar em cinco minutos eu estralhaço ela em mil pedaços, primeiro fica dizendo que é urgente me tirando do lado de uma bela corvinal e depois se atrasa, maldita Pansy!"

Os olhos dele pousaram em um livro largado encima de uma das mesas. Ele olhou ao redor para certificar-se de que não havia ninguém olhando e se aproximou da mesa. Procurou o nome do livro, mas ele não estava na capa, nem em lugar nenhum, achou muito estranho, mas mais estranho foi que não viu o nome do autor.

Encarou ele por um segundo, olhou o relógio, dois minutos, então abriu o livro e começou a ler. Depois de ler duas páginas deixou de lado, era uma história ridicula, e começava como um conto de fadas, era uma vez...

Levantou-se e andou até a entrada da biblioteca, onde não encontrou Pansy, voltou para o fundo e sentou-se novamente na mesa.

Perdeu-se nos seus pensamentos por alguns momentos, até que ouviu um barulho que o trouxe bruscamente de volta a realidade. Olhou ao redor procurando o causador do barulho, mas tudo que viu foi aquele mesmo livro negro sem nome ou autor. A unica diferença era que agora ele estava no chão, ao se aproximar dele para coloca-lo de volta na mesa algo estranho aconteceu.

O livro exalava uma luz branca, e ele se sentiu tonto, e antes que pudesse fazer algo a respeito ele foi sugado para dentro do livro.

N/A:Uma fic nova!Sim!Que coisa linda!heheheh

Sabe aquele tipo de idéia que você tem de repente?Pois é esse caso, incrivel como você pode estar fazendo uma coisa totalmente destraida e ai vem a idéia para uma fic!Eu amo esse tipo de ideias, na minhaopinião(não que ela valha muito mas de qualquer forma...)essas são as melhores histórias.

Bom, é isso!Espero que vocês tenham gostado e suplico por reviews!

Um obigada muito especial para minha beta Sandra por ser tão rápida!

Beijos Nina Black Lupin

Reviews!


	2. Gabriel Prince

Draco caiu de pé em um lugar escuro, olhou para o lado e a primeira coisa que viu foram cabelos vermelhos. Olhou para o outro lado e viu o homem pequeno olhando para ele, aparentemente o homem era louco, pois vestia uma roupa que parecia com a de um bobo da corte, vermelha e dourada. Olhou novamente para os cabelos vermelhos e dessa vez analisou a dona de tal cabelo, a garota estava sentada no chão com o rosto nas mãos e de cabeça baixa, e aparentemente ainda não percebera que ele estava ali. Não queria acreditar que aquela era a Weasley, mas não tinha escolha, ninguém mais que ele conhecia tinha os cabelos daquela cor e daquele tamanho...

- Weasley? - falou ele para chamar a atenção dela.

A garota levantou a cabeça e pareceu levar um susto ao ve-lo a sua frente, levantou-se num pulo e encarou-o espantada.

- Malfoy?

- Seja bem vindo Sr. - pela primeira vez desde que ele chegara o estranho homenzinho se pronunciou.

Ele olhou novamente para ele e falou.

- Seja bem vindo onde? Como eu vim parar aqui? O que a Weasley esta fazendo aqui? - estava realmente confuso, e estava começando a ficar irritado com a situação.

- Seja bem vindo ao reino de Felix Goldstein, você entrou aqui pela passagem que se encontra em um livro na biblioteca de Hogwarts, e a Srta. Weasley chegou aqui antes de você pelo mesmo caminho que você.

Agora sim estava irritado, não por causa da resposta, mas por causa do tom do homem, era um tom tão... tão... paternal. Mil perguntas vieram juntas a sua mente e ele demorou até falar de novo.

- Quem é Felix Goldstein?

- O nosso rei.

"Como se isso não fosse óbvio" pensou depois de ouvir a resposta do homem, ignorou a vontade de estrangular o homem e ia falar de novo quando ouviu a voz da Weasley.

- Ele ter entrado aqui quer dizer que ele é Gabriel Prince? - ela estava com uma cara de quem não queria acreditar no que acabara de dizer e procurava confirmação de que aquilo não era verdade.

- Sim Srta.

- O que? Não... Qualquer um menos ele... Merlin... por que?

- Porque o que? Eu estou confuso aqui, eu não sou esse maldito Gabriel não-sei-das-quantas, eu sou Draco Malfoy.

- Cala a boca Malfoy.

- Não me mande calar a boca... Eu estou aqui com você e esse homenzinho esquisito, eu exijo explicações.

- Ok, ok. Por onde eu começo... Bom, como você é um idiota curioso e mexeu no livro, não me diga que você não mexeu porque se você não tivesse mexido nós não estariamos aqui nessa situação, agora você esta preso aqui, dentro do livro.

- Então esse é um livro que aprisiona pessoas? O que ele estava fazendo longe da seção reservada? Não deviam deixar essas coisas soltas por ai...

- Ele não aprisiona pessoas, ele é um livro encantado..

- Pare! - Draco interrompeu ela, e ela levou um susto que quase a matou do coração, depois de rir dela pelo pulo que ela dera ele continuou. - Eu não quero saber do livro, eu realmente não estou interessado. Eu só quero saber como eu saio daqui.

- O senhor não pode sair daqui, não por enquanto. - falou o homem agora menos sorridente.

- Como assim eu não posso sair daqui, já me disseram que eu estou preso, mas deve ter um jeito de sair.

- Tem, Malfoy, mas para isso você tem que conhecer a história do livro.

- Ta bem, eu sei que você esta morrendo para contar a histórinha de amor patética desse livro, afinal isso deve te fazer esquecer do fracasso do seu romance com o Potty.

As orelhas da garota ficaram tão vermelhas quanto seu cabelo e ela pareceu querer matar alguém, felizmente o pequeno homem entrou na conversa antes que alguém morresse.

- Olha, você realmente precisa saber o que esta acontecendo, para então entender como se sai daqui.

Draco olhou para ele e se deu por vencido. Não ia ganhar nada discutindo com a Weasley, ainda mais que quanto mais tempo eles ficassem discutindo mais ele teria que aguentar ela. Então disse.

- Ok, me fale. Como eu saio daqui?

O homem contou toda a história para um Draco com uma cara de tédio, mas conforme a história se desenvolvia mais ele parecia estar confuso e pasmo.

No momento em que ele terminou de contar a história, Draco olhou para ele e disse:

- Ok, vamos ver se eu entendi. Uma garota muito esquisita criou outro mundo, um mundo perfeito, tudo isso para poder ficar com um garoto. E esse garoto era inimigo de sua família, por isso ele não ficou nada satisfeito ao ser preso aqui. Mas como em todos os contos de fada ele acabou se apaixonando por ela. E então... O que aconteceu com eles? Porque nós estamos aqui?

Gina ouvira toda a história mais uma vez achando ela cada vez mais romantica e a cada palavra amaldiçoando a todas as pessoas e a si mesma por ter matado aula naquele dia, por ter pego o livro, por ter aberto a passagem e também por ser o Malfoy quem tinha encontrado o livro e mexido nele... Agora o garoto falava sobre o que tinha acontecido, e na sua voz aquilo parecia tão ridículo, tão estupido... De repente seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelas perguntas que ela se fizera desde que o homem lhe contara a história, mas agora elas eram proferidas em voz alta...

- Sinto muito senhor, eu realmente não posso responder a essas perguntas.

- Você não pode responder a essas perguntas? Mas são essas perguntas que valem alguma coisa aqui, são essas as perguntas que falam sobre a minha vida, e eu realmente preciso de respostas.

- Eu não posso lhe dar as respostas para essas perguntas, eu sinto muito.

Draco estava pronto para atacar aquele homem e socar ele até que ele lhe dissesse o que ele queria saber. E era exatamente isso que estava prestes a fazer, na verdade até se aproximou dele, mas uma figura de longos cabelos vermelhos se meteu em sua frente o impedindo.

- Saia!

- Você precisa entender para que nós dois possamos sair daqui. Agora não é hora de fazer nada impensado, é hora de pensar muito bem em tudo que se faz.

Ele encarou ela e percebeu que a garota encostava em seu peito com as duas mãos, ela não era completamente feia, ta bem ela era bem bonitinha, mas admitir isso era demais pra ele, e ela ainda estava tocando nele, estavam mais próximos do que nunca e ela tinha um cheiro tão bom, passados um minuto ou dois ela pareceu perceber onde estavam suas mãos e tirou-as rapidamente. Ele sentiu um frio no lugar onde antes estavam as mãos dela, mas ignorou a sensação.

Ela se perdeu dentro daqueles olhos azuis acinzentados, como nunca tinha prestado atenção naqueles olhos? Era capaz de mergulhar ali e não voltar nunca, passou-se um longo tempo até que ela percebesse que estava tocando ele, mas no momento em que percebeu tirou as mãos rapidamente do peito dele, sentindo uma sensação de vazio inexplicavel que foi ignorada.

Ela virou para o homenzinho que observava a cena encantado e falou mudando o assunto.

- A quanto tempo eu estou aqui? Estou faminta!

- A algumas horas senhorita, desculpe não poder te oferecer nada para comer, mas aqui, nessa parte do reino, não a nada disso.

O garoto estava parado, agora sabia a história do livro, mas isso não mudara nada, ainda não tinha idéia de como sair dali.

- Eu tenho mais uma duvida, como exatamente eu saber a história do livro vai me ajudar a sair daqui?

- Bom o senhor tem que conhecer a história para entender porque esta aqui, mas para sair daqui isso não basta.

- Eu conheço a história e ainda não entendi porque estou aqui, você podia me esclarecer isso antes de qualquer coisa?

- Você esta aqui por uma obra do destino, não ha como culpar mais ninguém além do destino.

Draco encarou ele incredulo, aquele homem estava definitivamente louco, resolveu ignorar isso e perguntar algo que lhe ajudasse.

- Então, o que eu tenho que fazer para sair daqui? Isso é tudo que eu quero saber.

- Vocês tem que terminar a história.

- Ok, mas como?

- Tomando o lugar das personagens principais.

- Como é? Você quer dizer viver tudo o que eles vivem?

- Sim.

Ele olhou para a ruiva que tinha uma expressão de nojo na cara.

- Você quer dizer que eu vou ser o mocinho e ela a mocinha? - o homem fez que sim com a cabeça. - Você só pode estar brincando! Eu não posso acreditar! Eu e a Weasley? Impossivel.

- Não ache que eu estou muito feliz com isso Malfoy, mas eu realmente quero sair daqui.

- Eu também quero sair daqui. - agora ele andava de um lado para o outro da pequena sala escura. - Mas é um preço muito alto a se pagar...

A ruiva bufou e se encostou em uma parede ao mesmo tempo que ele continuava caminhando, resmungando de tempo em tempo. Passaram-se cinco minutos assim e até mesmo o homenzinho parecia cansado. Gina foi a primeira a se render e quebrar o silêncio.

- Ok, agora eu estou realmente com fome, não tem como arranjar uma coisa pra comer?

- Desculpe Srta. mas aqui não há comida.

- E você não sente fome? Quer dizer você esta aqui ao mesmo tempo que eu, talvez mais...

- Eu não sinto fome...

- Nunca?

- Só durante a história, mas numa pausa como essa eu não sinto fome, sede ou sono.

- Incrível...

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos, e Draco agora estava sentado no chão, parecendo estar em outro mundo. Gina já estava cansada, tudo o que ela queria era sair daquele lugar escuro e morto, por isso depois de travar uma luta interna ela se aproximou do garoto e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Malfoy? - falou ela meio receosa.

- O que você quer Weasley?

- Pra começar sair daqui, mas eu acho que você ainda não percebeu que você é o unico obstaculo para isso acontecer.

- E o que pode ser mais prazeroso do que ser o obstaculo para um Weasley conseguir o que quer?

- Olha, eu tenho certeza que você esta tão cansado quanto eu, e acredito que você também quer sair daqui. Acontece que para sair daqui nós temos que trabalhar em equipe. - ele olhou para ela com uma sombrancelha levantada, e ela logo acrescentou: - Me doi muito dizer isso, mas eu tenho que dizer a verdade.

- Olha Weasley, eu também quero sair daqui, mas é muito difícil, eu to tentando vencer o homenzinho ali - ele apontou o "anfitrião" com o cabeça. - pelo cansaço, pra ver se ele me chuta para fora daqui.

- Olha, eu não acho que você vai conseguir ser expulso daqui.

Ele olhou para ela com um sorriso e disse.

- Você não sabe como eu sou teimoso.

Ela se encostou na parede e escorregou um pouco, bufando.

- Vamos lá Malfoy, você não pode ser tão burro!

- Não me chame de burro!

Ela ignorou ele e se levantou, caminhando para perto do homem.

- Eu tenho uma pergunta.

- Faça.

- Bom, o tempo aqui passa mais rapido que lá fora, certo?

- Sim, três vezes mais rápido.

- E não teria como fazer ele mais rápido?

- Como assim?

- Bom, nós temos que terminar o livro, e ele se passa em um mês ou dois, então nós vamos ficar fora do mundo real por muito tempo, se o tempo pudesse ser mais acelerado, por exemplo passando uma semana aqui para um dia lá fora ficaria bem melhor quando nós saissemos.

- Eu acredito que não é possível Srta., sinto muito. A magia do livro foi toda feita de uma vez, para mudar uma coisa como o tempo teriamos que mexer em toda a estrutura, e é muito perigoso fazer isso estando aqui dentro.

- Ah...

Mais alguns minutos de silêncio, aquilo estava deixando ela louca! Seu estomago reclamava de fome e ela estava entediada. De repente uma pergunta veio a sua mente.

- A quanto tempo a história está parada?

- Como?

- A quanto tempo a história foi interrompida?

- A algum tempo... Aqui nós não podemos contar os dias quando isso acontece, mas eu acredito que no mundo real a alguns anos...

- Nossa, e ninguém mais pegou o livro para ler? Durante tanto tempo?

- Até já pegaram, mas não é tão simples, tem que ser o destino...

- Destino? - Draco se meteu na conversa, aquele homem tinha começado com aquele papo estranho sobre destino de novo.

- Sim, o destino.

- E qual o interesse do destino em me colocar aqui dentro, me aprisionar aqui dentro? Ainda mais com a namoradinha do Potter?

- Eu não saberia lhe dizer Sr., mas com certeza o tempo dirá.

- Claro, claro, toda essa conversa sobre o destino e amores... Eu tinha que estar em um livrinho de conto de fadas idiota... Porque Merlin? Porque?

Ele suspirou e colocou a cabeça para trás "Nossa como ele é lindo", Gina não pode deixar de pensar, mesmo que isso fosse contra tudo que ela acreditava e valorizava, não podia negar, ele era com certeza lindo.

- Ok. - falou ele depois de um minuto inteiro de silencio, minuto esse que Gina utilizou para simplesmente analisar ele e observar todos os seus pontos positivos e negativos.

- Ok o que?

- Eu faço, não há outra saida não é mesmo?

- Não.

- Então vamos lá, tudo o que eu quero é sair daqui.

Nesse momento como em um passe de magica um grande portal se abriu em uma das paredes revelando uma linda cidade que parecia paralisada. Gina olhou para o lado e viu que Draco entrava sozinho em um segundo portal, então ela fez o mesmo adentrando o reino de Felix Goldstein.

N/A:Me desculpem a demora, eu sinto muito...Mas eu tive um problema de net e também de imaginação depois de uma coisa que aconteceu...

Bom eu queria agradecer a miaka, Vampira Malfoy, Ane Malfoy, Sabrina Bridkalview, Lou Malfoy e Laura pelas reviews!

O que vocês acharam do capitulo?Agora começa a parte bonitinha, que é o livro.E vocês vão conhecer um novo Draco...Nesse capitulo nós já tivemos alguma coisa então esperem por que vem muito mais por ai!

Beijos e até mais

Nina Black Lupin


	3. A little touch of class

Quando Gina pisou pela primeira vez naquele reino percebeu que era exatamente como ela tinha imaginado, exatamente como um sonho. Andou pelas ruas desertas, o lugar não tinha pessoas, mas mesmo assim conservava uma atmosfera incrivelmente alegre, um lugar onde você pode se sentir bem mesmo sem estar fazendo nada. Olhou ao redor e viu o pequeno homem andar em uma estrada de pedras que levava a uma casa tão grande que ela chegou a pensar que fosse uma pequena vila fechada, a casa só não era tão grande quanto o castelo do rei, ao menos ela presumia que era do rei, que ficava no topo de uma colina, como que observando o reino.

Caminhou em direção a casa e viu o homenzinho parado no portão. Assim que ela se aproximou ele fez uma reverencia, quando se levantou olhou para ela e falou:

- Seja bem vinda a sua nova casa, sinta-se a vontade para entrar, suas criadas a esperam.

- Muito obrigada. - falou meio pasma.

Observou ele indo embora um pouco surpresa, suas criadas? Como assim suas criadas? Olhou para o portão e observou cada um de seus detalhes, ele era tão alto que ela quase não podia ver suas pontas afiadas, nas grades, em ouro, estavam dois erres muito grandes, nunca vira nada tão incrivel, e estava só na entrada. "Lá dentro deve ser incrível", pensou entrando pelos portões que abriram com um simples toque dela. Como ela imaginava ao passar pelos jardins pode ver as coisas mais belas que já tinham sido imaginadas, pássaros voavam no meio das flores, que eram tão coloridas e cheias de vida que pareciam dançar com o vento. Quando chegou a entrada da casa deu de cara com portas de madeira grandes e pesadas, mas quando fez menção de abri-las elas se abriram sozinhas, e ela pode ver uma mulher a observa-la do outro lado.

- Olá! - ela olhou Gina de cima a baixo, e seu sorriso foi diminuindo, seu olhar parou por um momento nos cabelos de Gina (que não eram cortados há muito tempo e estavam cheios de pontas duplas), e depois em suas sardas. Quando Gina percebeu estava correndo pelos corredores sendo puxada pela estranha, não conseguia nem observar o que acontecia ao seu redor, ou o caminho que estava tomando.

Pararam de correr ao chegar na frente de uma porta, que foi aberta e Gina empurrada para dentro.

Olhou ao redor e viu que se encontrava em um quarto muito grande, os móveis eram antigos e tinham talhado neles figuras lindas que ela tinha certeza tinham sido feitas a mão, obras unicas, ela pensava. Só nesse momento conseguiu prestar atenção na mulher que a carregara até ali, pois esta estava parada falando algo em um aparelho que lembrava um walkie-talkie, mas muito antigo. Ela era com certeza uma das mulheres mais bonitas que Gina já tinha visto, tinha cabelos castanhos lisos que eram cortados na altura de seus ombros, seus olhos eram amendoados e muito claros, um verde que ela nunca vira, tinha um rosto gentil e usava um vestido vinho muito discreto, mas que se via ser feito com um tecido muito caro, com pequenos bordados no decote e na borda do vestido.

Ela olhou para Gina e pareceu se lembrar de algo.

- Desculpe-me, esqueci totalmente de apresentar-me, sou Anne Rice, sua dama de companhia.

- Muito prazer, Anne, posso te chamar assim?

- Claro. - seu sorriso era bondoso, mas Gina podia ver seu olhar percorrer ela com um ar desesperado.

- Meu nome é Ginevra Weasley.

- Muito prazer.

Nesse momento três mulheres entraram no quarto, uma carregava um prancheta e uma pena. Todas usavam roupas iguais, beges com um avental branco.

- Então, esta é ela? - pediu uma das mulheres olhando Gina com uma expressão estranha.

- Sim, esta é Ginevra Weasley.

- Pode me chamar de Gina. - acrecentou Gina rápido tentando se livrar do olhar das mulheres.

- Como?

- Pode me chamar de Gina, é assim que todos me chamam. - percebeu que agora elas a olhavam mais estranhamente do que antes.

- Srta. Weasley, tem que se acostumar com esse mundo, aqui não chamamos as pessoas por apelidos, a não ser, é claro, sua dama de companhia.

- Ok. - falou baixando um pouco a cabeça.

Uma das mulheres se aproximou dela e começou a tirar sua capa, elas a olharam com uma cara surpresa quando viram que usava saias curtas, no meio da cocha, e uma blusa branca colada.

- Você se veste assim em publico? - a mulher apontou suas roupas.

- Todo mundo usa assim. - falou ela na defensiva ficando totalmente vermelha e tentando puxar sua saia para baixo.

- Tudo bem, você é de outro tempo, se saisse assim na rua aqui, seria motivo de fofocas para sempre.

- Ah, como pude esquecer? - todas olharam para Anne e ela continuou. - Gina, essa é a chefe das suas criadas, Miranda Keyes. - Miranda fez uma pequena reverencia e então ela continuou. - E essas são Amanda Noon e Naomi Arlen. - as duas fizeram reverências.

Ela observou o movimento das mulheres que agora observavam ela atentamente. Uma delas, que parecia a mais velha falou.

- Tome notas. - a outra preparou a pena e começou a escrever. - Cabelo, precisa ser cortado e hidratado, a cor é linda, mas esta opaca. Pele, temos que nos livras dessas sardas horríveis, e fazer uma hidratação, consigo ver que esta seca daqui. - Gina, conforme a mulher ia falando, percebia a encrenca em que estava, sabia que agora não tinha mais volta, mas só de pensar em ser mudada por pessoas que ela não conhecia (ou por qualquer um) se sentia nervosa.

Quando a mulher terminou de dizer tudo que precisava ser arrumado em Gina começou a dar ordens as criadas, para que avisassem o homem que fazia as poções do que precisariam, chamassem a costureira e o estilista, "Para fazer os vestidos mais lindos", dissera ela enquanto olhava desgostosa para as roupas da garota, que realmente não combinavam com o ambiente. O estomago de Gina roncou tão alto que foi ouvido por todas no quarto.

- Desculpe. - disse Gina ficando vermelha de novo.

- A garota esta com fome, como pudemos esquecer? Ela deve ter ficado horas naquele lugar.

Em vinte minutos Gina foi servida com uma sopa e pão, além de uma taça de vinho.

- Eu não bebo. - falou ela quando viu o que tinha dentro da taça.

- Vai ter que beber, vai fazer bem a você, a partir de hoje vai beber uma taça de vinho durante o jantar todos os dias, você vai ver como vai fazer uma diferença incrivel.

Gina olhou pela janela e viu que o sol se punha colorindo o horizonte.

Tomou sua sopa enquanto respondia a algumas perguntas, quando já estava quase acabando de jantar uma mulher entrou correndo no quarto com um pergaminho na mão.

- Aqui está senhora.

- Muito obrigada Madeline.

A mulher se retirou do quarto e Gina perguntou.

- O que é isso?

- Você não pode ser tão curiosa garotinha. - sorriu ao ver a cara de desagrado de Gina e então falou. - Vou deixar passar dessa vez, mas que não se repita. Para matar sua curiosidade vou te dizer.

A garota sorriu e correu para perto da mulher.

- Esta é a ficha do seu futuro marido.

- Como assim?

- O garoto com quem você vai se casar. - ela olhou a ficha e falou. - Draco Malfoy.

- Ah... - ela voltou para a mesa entediada. - Do Malfoy.

A perspectiva de se casar com aquele ser fez ela ficar de mau humor, mas isso não durou muito pois segundos depois duas pessoas entraram no quarto, o homem era muito pomposo e usava uma roupa verde e a mulher usava um vestido rosa choque que chegava a machucar os olhos.

- Boa noite. - falou o homem fazendo uma reverência.

- Boa noite Joseph, não sabia que você viria ainda hoje. - falou Miranda cumprimentando-o e fazendo Gina se levantar. - Essa é Ginevra Weasley.

Ele olhou e ficou com a boca aberta por alguns instantes.

- Quem desenhou essa roupa? - falou ele numa voz quase alta demais. - É incrivelmente... - ele parecia estar procurando uma palavra, mas desistiu, mesmo que sua expressão fosse de total surpresa.

- É só um uniforme. - falou Gina.

- Ok. Louise, - a mulher chegou perto dele e ele mandou que ela tirasse as medidas de Gina. - você - ele apontou para Gina. - tem um corpo que vai ficar bem em qualquer coisa, não que eu, Joseph Simon, melhor estilista do reino, faça qualquer coisa, num dos meus modelos você vai ficar magnifica! - ela sorriu, pelo menos uma parte dela não precisava ser arrumada, pelo menos uma parte era perfeita, pelo menos segundo Joseph Simon, o que era suficiente para ela.

Passou quase toda a noite acordada, não conseguia parar de pensar no que estava acontecendo do lado de fora daquele lugar, será que Harry sentira sua falta? Afinal tinha combinado de se encontrar com ele, mas também não sabia quantas horas haviam passado do lado de fora. Chorou um pouco, sabia que podia não sair dali, afinal Noah não tinha saido, mas chorava mais ainda por não ter um amigo ali, por só conhecer uma pessoa em todo aquele lugar, e por essa pessoa ser Draco Malfoy.

Na manhã seguinte foi acordada bem cedo por uma das criadas e vestiu um vestido que ela lhe entregou, estava estranhamente calma, apesar de todo o barulho que era ouvido pela casa. Saiu do quarto no momento em que terminou de se vestir, queria tirar o dia para explorar a casa, mas isso ficou só nos planos. No momento que colocou os pés fora do quarto Anne apareceu e disse para ela que tinham muito trabalho, "Com o que?", perguntou enquanto era levada por corredores que pareciam não ter fim, fazendo curvas e entrando em portas grandes e pesadas. Anne parou e olhou para ela com uma expressão interrogativa, "Como assim com o que? Com você é claro!", e depois segurou a mão dela e entrou na porta que se encontrava atrás dela, puxando Gina consigo.

Entraram em uma sala muito grande, e muito cheia de gente, no momento em que a porta se fechou às suas costas varias pessoas vieram até ela e a colocaram em uma cadeira, depois disso seu cabelo foi puxado, cortado, arrumado, suas unhas foram pintadas, sua pele ficou horas com uma mascara com um cheiro muito bom... ela nunca imaginara que faria algo assim. Ao fim do dia, não havia uma parte do seu corpo que não tinha sido beliscada, hidratada, ou qualquer outra coisa, estava exausta.

Quando saiu da sala tudo o que queria era sua cama, e talvez se olhar num espelho, já que naquela sala não havia nenhum. Pensando melhor isso era bem estranho, afinal aquilo era como um salão de beleza, não era? Então porque não tinha espelhos?

- Anne, onde eu acho um espelho para me ver?

Ela sorriu e falou.

- Eu sabia que estava demorando, você não pode se ver no espelho até que terminemos de te arrumar.

- Porque? - agora ela queria se ver, o que estavam fazendo com ela? Naquele momento imaginou coisas terríveis, e, é claro, impossíveis. Mas naquela hora elas pareciam bem razoáveis.

- Não é por nada, é só pra surpresa ser maior.

- Mas como eu vou saber se eu estou bonita?

- Nós vamos poder te ver.

- Eu sei, mas eu queria me ver!

Anne riu da reação dela e falou.

- Eu te garanto que você esta linda! Agora espere aqui no seu quarto que eu vou pedir que tragam seu jantar.

Gina sentou-se emburrada em sua cama, quanto tempo será que se passara no mundo exterior? Será que já tinham dado por sua falta? Será que já tinham percebido que o Malfoy também sumira? O que será que pensariam? Achariam que eles tinham fugido? "Não!", só o pensamento a fez rir, jamais pensariam em algo assim. Talvez quando achassem o livro percebessem o que tinha acontecido, talvez conseguissem mudar alguma coisa, tirar eles dali antes que algo ruim acontecesse. Se perdeu em seus pensamentos e em dez minutos pegou no sono, teve um sonho estranho, algo que ela não se lembraria na manhã seguinte, mas que fez com que ela se sentisse em casa, mesmo estando tão longe de seus amigos, de sua família e de seu mundo.

Caminhou por um belo corredor acompanhada de Anne, ela dizia que naquele dia tinham muito a fazer, e Gina pensava no que mais poderia ter para fazer, será que mudariam o que desta vez? Chegaram a uma sala vazia, lá só se via algumas pessoas, que a olharam quando ela passou, mesmo que estivesse vestida adequadamente, com um longo vestido verde, que ficava um pouco grande, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

Descobriu mais tarde que teria aulas naquela tarde, assim como na seguinte, e na seguinte... Aprenderia a se portar, a andar, a comer, a se vestir adequadamente...

Se ficara cansada no dia anterior é porque não sabia o que ia ser aquele dia, passara o dia andando de uma lado para o outro da sala, ouvindo pessoas falando mau de sua postura e elogiando seu cabelo.

Os dias seguintes correram mais ou menos iguais, a não ser por algumas horas de folga que tivera e que usara para começar a conhecer a casa. O lugar era realmente muito grande e tinha medo de se perder, mas fora isso era maravilhoso. Viu pessoas arrumando o lugar e perguntou a Anne por que daquilo, e ela explicou que estavam arrumando para o baile de noivado, que aconteceria em alguns dias, por isso que ela estava tendo aulas tão puxadas e seguidas, eles tinham pouco tempo para ensinar tudo que ela tinha que saber.

Anne se tornara uma amiga no meio de muitos desconhecidos, era a unica pessoa com quem conseguia conversar naquele lugar. Se tornara um habito as duas conversarem até tarde, contava sobre sua vida fora dali, sobre sua família, Harry, a guerra, sentia-se muito a vontade com ela. A mulher falava com ela assim também, como se fossem amigas antigas. Contara que também tinha vindo do mundo exterior, mas a tanto tempo que não conseguia mais se ver morando lá, contava histórias de quando estava em Hogwarts, e que quando ela entrou no livro ele já estava parado, e ela logo soube que não poderia ser a mocinha, simplesmente não era seu destino.

- A quantos anos você está aqui? - perguntara Gina querendo uma idéia de tempo que o livro estava parado.

- Eu não saberia te dizer com precisão, mas para você ter uma idéia, antes de você me falar eu não tinha idéia de quem era Harry Potter, ou até mesmo que ele existia.

Gina passou a noite pensativa, a quantos anos o livro poderia estar parado? Se ela jamais ouvira falar de Harry Potter provavelmente a mais de 16 anos, mas isso ainda era muito vago, talvez até mesmo centenas de anos, talvez ela jamais descobrisse. "Talvez eu não precise saber...", pensou pouco antes de adormecer. Dormiu um sono pesado e cheio de sonhos, todos lindos, exatamente como nas outras noites desde que chegara àquele lugar.

Os dias passaram devagar, Gina melhorara muito desde que chegara, se sentia em casa agora. Os unicos momentos em que pensava sobre o mundo real era quando estava sozinha ou adormecendo. Na maior parte do tempo sentia como se aquele fosse seu mundo, como se tivesse vivido ali durante toda sua vida.

Corria pelos corredores, o relógio marcava 17:00, estava em cima da hora. Parou de repente em um corredor, olhou para os dois lados, e agora? Direita ou esquerda? Reconstruiu seus passos de novo tentando se lembrar o caminho para o quarto. "Direita", pensou depois de quase um minuto parada. Finalmente chegou a um lugar conhecido, caminhou por mais alguns corredores e viu a porta do quarto, caminhou com passos vacilantes até lá, sabia que a estavam esperando. Provavelmente estavam bravos, tinha aprendido que pontualidade era tudo, mas estava atrasada. Entrou no quarto e todas as cabeças se viraram em sua direção. Segundos depois estava dentro de uma banheira ouvindo Amanda brigar com ela por causa do atraso. "Isso pode atrasar toda a programação!", falou ela enquanto lavava seus cabelos. Saiu do banheiro com suas roupas de baixo, que eram maiores que seu uniforme, e logo lhe puseram um espartilho, forçando ela a ficar quieta.

Uma mulher entrou no quarto e a sentou em uma cadeira, começou a mexer em seu cabelo, passando poções e murmurando feitiços. Demorou meia hora só para terminar de arrumar os cabelos, depois a maquiagem. Mulheres entravam e saiam de seu quarto cada uma arrumando alguma coisa, tinha que estar perfeita para a festa.

Por ultimo colocou o vestido, depois de estar pronta uma das mulheres lhe apontou a varinha e falou um feitiço que ela não conhecia, no mesmo momento sentiu o vestido se arrumar em seu corpo, parecendo que tinha sido costurado ali, servindo perfeitamente. Como uma luva.

Sorriu para Anne quando esta entrou no quarto. Ela vestia um vestido verde escuro sem muitos detalhes, mas ainda assim incrivelmente lindo, com um colar de pérolas. Ao ver a expressão da amiga desejou ter um espelho, uma mulher chegou bem perto dela e colocou um colar em seu pescoço. Depois disso todas pararam a sua frente, como que admirando uma obra de arte. Gina não gostou da sensação e desejou que elas parassem com aquilo e lhe dessem um espelho logo. Parecendo ler os pensamentos de Gina uma das mulheres fez um movimento com a varinha e depois disse para Gina se virar. Quando ela o fez seu queixo caiu.

NO MUNDO REAL

Pansy chegou na biblioteca alguns minutos atrasada esperando ver Draco soltando fogo, esperava ver ele avançar até ela e pedir porque ela tinha se atrasado, depois disso teriam uma daquelas brigas que sempre termina em beijos. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu, ao chegar na biblioteca não viu nem sinal de seu loiro, sentou-se na mesa mais isolada da biblioteca onde eles sempre se encontravam e esperou.

Meia hora, quarenta minutos, uma hora, uma hora e meia e nada de Draco, agora _ela_ que soltava fogo. Ninguém a deixava plantada por tanto tempo! Quem ele achava que era? Respirou fundo e olhou mais uma vez no relógio, era bom que ele tivesse uma ótima explicação. Ficou lá sentada mais um tempo, com as pernas cruzadas e movendo um pé impacientemente ao mesmo tempo que batia as unhas na mesa, recebendo ocasionalmente olhares desaprovadores de alunos que estavam ali para estudar. Depois de esperar durante duas horas ela decidiu ir procura-lo, e nenhum lugar era melhor para começar a procurar do que a Torre de Astronomia, onde ele levava ocasionalmente alguma conquista barata.

Saiu da biblioteca furiosa, e escolhendo os feitiços com que o atacaria se ele estivesse com outra garota. Quando chegou a Torre de Astronomia deu de cara com um completo vazio, ele não estava ali. Caminhou procurando por ele, como se desconfiasse que ele podia estar em baixo de uma das pedras ou algo assim. Quando desistiu resolveu procurar as unicas pessoas que quase sempre sabiam onde encontrar Draco, Crabbe e Goyle.

Andou calmamente até a cozinha onde, tinha sido informada, poderia encontrar os dois. No momento em que colocou os pés na cozinha viu os dois, sentados em uma mesa comendo como porcos. Chegou perto com muita cautela e falou.

- Crabbe, onde esta o Draco?

Ele olhou confuso para ela e ela pode ver que na mesa havia um jogo de xadrez, ele engoliu o que tinha na boca e falou estupidamente.

- Ahn?

Pansy suspirou e falou com calma, como sabia ser o unico modo deles entenderem.

- Onde está o Draco?

- Ah...

- Merda, essas peças não me obedecem!

Ela olhou com raiva para o outro por ter desviado a atenção de Crabbe bem quando ele parecia ter entendido o que ela queria.

- Calma, você é que não sabe jogar... Você tem que dizer a casa onde elas tem que ir.

- Mas como eu faço isso? - falou ele tentando empurrar uma das peças.

- É assim...

Mas ele não teve chance de terminar, Pansy empurrou o tabuleiro longe, e quando os dois olharam para ela com uma cara não muito amigavel ela nem se mexeu, ficou simplesmente encarando eles.

- Agora eu tenho a atenção dos dois? - pediu _meio_ raivosa.

Crabbe foi o primeiro a falar parecendo meio abobalhado.

- O que? - seu olhar estava grudado em uma pilha de rosquinhas do outro lado da mesa.

- Onde esta o Draco?

- Ah... - falou ele olhando para ela depois de se apoderar de cinco rosquinhas e enfiar uma na boca.

- Ah... E então, cade ele?

Goyle riu abobadamente e falou.

- Nós deixamos ele com uma corvinal, a algumas horas atrás...

- Como? - ela fechou a cara e falou agora cheia de ódio. - Com qual delas?

- Não sei o nome dela, uma loira do quinto ano...

- Sim, mas qual delas?

Goyle parecia fazer uma força enorme para pensar e Crabbe nem parecia estar escutando, tão entretido estava com suas rosquinhas.

- Ah... Joana alguma-coisa. - ele olhou para ela parecendo exausto pelo esforço, completando em seguida. - Eu acho.

Ela saiu da cozinha e foi até os jardins onde sabia que o quinto ano da Corvinal estava tendo aula de Trato das Criaturas Magicas. Avistou a garota logo, com seus cabelos loiros pintados e seus olhos inocentes, exatamente como Draco gostava.

Caminhou até ela e quando o professor se virou para o outro lado puxou a garota para longe da turma. Jogou ela contra uma parede e perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Onde esta o Draco? - segurou-se para não chingar a garota que parecia bem assustada.

- Eu... eu não sei.

- Como assim não sabe?

- Ele me disse que tinha que encontrar alguém na biblioteca e foi embora, há algumas horas.

- Espero que você não esteja mentindo para mim. Porque se estiver eu vou descobrir, e ai não vai sobrar nada de você.

- Eu juro que não estou!

- Muito bem então, volte para sua aula e fique longe do Draco!

A garota saiu correndo, mas não foi falar com o professor, provavelmente sabia que seria pior para ela.

Harry andava de um lado para o outro ao lado de uma árvore, Gina estava meia hora atrasada. Já estava começando a ficar preocupado, ela normalmente não se atrasava. Avistou Luna do há alguns metros do lugar em que ele estava e foi falar com ela, talvez ela soubesse onde Gina estava.

- Oi Luna.

- Oi Harry, como você esta?

- Bem e você?

- Bem. - ela parecia aérea, nada anormal.

- Luna. - ela olhou para ele. - Você sabe onde a Gina está?

- A Gina? - ela voltou a olhar o céu.

- É, a Gina.

- Eu não sei, ela estava na biblioteca quando eu vi ela, lendo. - ela deu um giro e por pouco não derrubou Harry.

- 'Brigado. - disse ele se afastando dela e indo em direção a biblioteca.

Ele tinha ido encontrar ela, e agora, onde estava? Será que tinha tido algum problema? Voltou a se sentar na mesma mesa na biblioteca, e, perdida em seus pensamentos nem notou o livro no chão.

Andou até a biblioteca e foi falar com Madame Pince que estava espantando um grupo de alunos barulhentos.

- Com licença Madame Pince.

- Em que posso ajuda-lo? - ela falou numa voz falsamente animada por ele estar na biblioteca.

- Eu gostaria de saber se a senhora viu uma garota ruiva chamada Ginevra Weasley por aqui.

Ela olhou para ele com o canto dos olhos e arrumou algumas folhas em sua mesa antes de responder.

- Vi, ela está lá no fundo.

- Muito obrigado.

Caminhou até o fundo da biblioteca, mas ao chegar lá tudo o que viu foi uma Pansy Parkinson aparentemente irritada.

Saiu dali antes de ser visto, pensando se a bibliotecaria realmente não tinha visto a garota saindo ou se ela estava brincando com ele.

O dia passou tranqüilo para a maioria das pessoas, mas Harry estava realmente preocupado, não conseguira encontrar a garota em lugar nenhum. Caminhou até a Profª McGonagall e falou para ela sobre o estranho sumiço de Gina. A mulher não ficara preocupada, tinha dito que eles procurariam por ela, mas que a garota provavelmente estava pelos jardins ou em qualquer outro lugar do castelo, por isso não tinha por que se preocupar, ela iria aparecer. Foi para seu dormitório um pouco mais tranqüilo, não achava que a garota tinha se escondido, mas pelo menos iriam procurar por ela. Adormeceu logo e sonhou com Gina... Com Gina e... Malfoy? Acordou na manhã seguinte sentando-se bruscamente na cama, mas se acalmando logo depois, tinha sido um sonho, só isso.

A manhã se passou e a tarde também e nem sinal de Gina, não conseguia prestar atenção em nada, depois de procurar por todo o castelo mais uma vez decidiu falar com o diretor. Ele com certeza acharia aquilo estranho e tomaria um providência.

Madame Pince estava caminhando pela biblioteca quando viu uma coisa estranha, um livro jogado no chão. Caminhou até ele e juntou, olhando ao redor com uma cara raivosa, não era assim que se tratava um livro! Que vergonha! Amaldiçoou todos os alunos que viviam por ali só para matar aula e bagunçar suas estantes. Mas quando olhou o livro melhor, sua expressão mudou. Fazia anos que não via aquele livro, e o fato dele estar ali jogado fazia ela acreditar que alguém o havia lido, o que não era seguro. Abriu-o com cautela como se esperasse que algo pulasse dele, mas isso não aconteceu. Apesar de nada ter atacado ela sua expressão foi de total pânico quando olhou as páginas do livro, ele estava se escrevendo sozinho!

Respirou fundo, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, não de novo. Mexeu um pouco mais no livro, tentando achar uma pista de quem poderia estar preso ali, mas nada parecia lembrar nenhum aluno. Passava os olhos pelas linhas quando viu algo que lhe lembrou alguém. A menina Weasley, não vira ela sair no dia anterior. Um panico se instalou nela. Ficou mais um tempo ali, olhando para o livro, antes de decidir o que fazer.

Não foi só Pansy que sentiu falta de Draco na manhã seguinte, Crabbe e Goyle pareciam desorientados, sem ter alguém para lhe dar ordens. Mas isso foi logo resolvido quando Pansy tomou o lugar de Draco como "chefe" e começou a lhes dar o que fazer. Queria a todo custo achar Draco, sabia que ele não poderia estar fora do castelo, se tivesse algum imprevisto a teria avisado. Os três procuraram por ele durante toda a manhã e toda a tarde, mas nem sinal. Depois de dispensar os dois, que estavam reclamando de fome a quase meia hora, Pansy decidiu que estava na hora de tomar uma atitude drastica. Por pior que parecesse e mesmo sabendo que Draco odiaria, tinha que fazer aquilo. Tinha que procurar o diretor.

Chegou a frente da gárgula que levava a sala do diretor e viu que já havia alguém ali. Observou Pansy Parkinson encara-lo e caminhar em sua direção.

- Você sabe a senha Potter? - pediu ela parando a sua frente.

- Talvez. - não queria dizer a senha para ela, seu assunto com o diretor era de extrema urgência, mas ao falar aquilo não pensou que ela levaria isso como um desafio.

- Sabe ou não? Vamos Potter, eu não tenho o dia todo!

- Sei, mas isso não quer dizer que eu va te dizer.

Ela fechou as mãos com força e ele pode ver que ela estava se esforçando para não bater nele.

- Se você tem amor a sua vida me diga a maldita senha Potter.

Ele riu, ela achava que ele tinha medo dela? Só podia ser brincadeira... Mas não era, ao ouvir o riso do garoto Pansy derrubou ele no chão e roubou sua varinha, sentou-se encima dele com uma perna de cada lado e colocou as duas varinhas na sua garganta. Então voltou a perguntar.

- Qual a senha Potter?

Ele engoliu em seco encarando aqueles olhos quase pretos que pareciam preocupados. Preocupados? Falou devagar.

- A senha é "sorvete de limão".

Ela se levantou e andou até a gárgula, depois de dizer a senha e ver a gárgula se mexer ela sorriu e olhou para ele. Quando colocou o primeiro pé na escada e começou a ser levada para cima ela jogou a varinha dele no chão.

Ao ver a garota desaparecer ele correu e pegou sua varinha, não tinha imaginado que a garota fosse fazer aquilo, fora pego completamente despreparado, tinha que cuidar disso. Ela podia ter matado ele.Respirou fundo, aquilo tinha sido realmente estranho. Falou a senha e a gárgula se mexeu, permitindo sua entrada, tinha que falar com o diretor, mesmo com a sonserina na sala.

Parou na frente da porta da sala e ia bater na porta quando ouviu a voz do diretor.

- Entre Harry.

Entrou na sala e viu uma cena no minimo inusitada, o diretor dava uma xicara de chá para uma Pansy soluçante. O que estava acontecendo ali? Não chegara nem dez minutos depois de Pansy, como ela podia estar chorando? O que tinha acontecido?

- Em que posso ajuda-lo?

O olhar dele se dirigiu ao diretor e então se lembrou do porque estar ali. Caminhou até mais perto e sentou na cadeira que o diretor oferecia ao lado de Pansy.

- Diretor aconteceu uma coisa.

- O que Harry? - ele se servia de chá e olhava Harry com um olhar preocupado.

- É a Gina, ela sumiu.

Pansy olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados e o diretor fez uma cara intrigada.

- Isso é muito curioso...

- Porque senhor? - pediu olhando para o diretor e tentando ignorar o olhar de Pansy.

- Bom, porque a Srta. Parkinson acabou de me contar que outra pessoa também sumiu.

Ele olhou para a garota e depois para o diretor antes de falar.

- Mesmo? Quem?

- Draco Malfoy.

O queixo de Harry caiu, Malfoy? Lembrou de seu sonho, mas logo varreu a idéia da sua mente, encarava o diretor que parecia pensativo e então olhava Pansy, que agora parara de chorar, mas que estava com o olhar distante.

Todos acordaram da "transe" em que estavam com um barulho na porta, em seguida Madame Pince entrava decidida na sala.

N/A: Oi! Desculpa pela demora pra atualizar, mas as vezes demora pra sair alguma coisa. Esse capitulo ficou bem maior do que eu planejava! Nossa, fazia tempo que eu não escrevia tanto em um dia...

Bom, antes de qualquer coisa eu queria dizer algumas coisas sobre a fic:

1º - A Gina é nobre, por isso das reverencias, a dama de companhia e tudo o mais.

2º - Na minha fic não existem elfos no mundo paralelo onde eles estão, não é porque eu sou uma partidaria do FALE ou algo assim, é simplesmente porque eu prefiro humanos, eles conversam sem se preocupar se estão falando alguma coisa que os outros possam achar ruim e não ficam se torturando, por isso eu prefiro eles.

3º - O Draco vai até a Gina porque ele não é o primeiro filho homem, portanto ele não é herdeiro ou algo assim, se ele fosse ela teria que ir até ele. A sim, a Gina é filha unica.

4º - Eu tentei, juro, mas não consigo escrever de um modo bonitinho e complicado, como normalmente escrevem nas fics de "época", desculpa, aqui vai ser só gente falando de forma normal

5º - Do próximo capitulo em diante o Draco aparece, não reparem na mudança do personagem, ele é um daqueles garotos maduros e educados (um verdadeiro principe), pelo menos quando ele fala, nos pensamentos ainda teremos um Draco mais Malfoy.

Bom, eu acho que é isso... Se alguém tiver alguma duvida é só perguntar...

Eu queria agradecer a Bi Radcliffe, Ane Malfoy, Catarina, Lou Malfoy, Bru Black e Mione Malfoy pelas reviews.Muito obrigada mesmo! Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capitulo! Continuem comentando e dizendo o que acharam.

Agora um desabafo: Quando eu comecei a escrever essa Fic eu não me toquei do quão dificil seria fazer ela! Nossa, agora que eu vejo que tenho que escrever todo o livro e depois... Bom, não se preocupem porque eu não vou abandonar a fic.

Mais uma coisa, se alguém achou a parte da Gina meio estranha e pouco explicativa sobre o que faziam com ela desculpe, mas eu realmente entendo pouco sobre essas coisas de etiqueta e de mudanças radicais no visual, então desculpem!

Agora que a N/A ta ficando muito longa e chata eu vou parar de escrever ela...

Reviews por favor! Quanto mais reviews mais rápido eu posto! Por favor!

Reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews!

Beijos!

Até mais,

Nina Black Lupin

PS:Você ai, é, você mesma que fica arranjando desculpas para não comentar, COMENTA!Esqueça a mão machucada, a dor de cabeça, a falata de tempo e tudo o mais, comenta esse capitulo gigante(com uma review gigante se vc quiser)...

PS2:Se alguém quiser fazer propaganda da fic é só deixar um comentário pedindo.

Beijos e tchau de verdade dessa vez...


	4. Baile e Resfriado

_"Ele foi bom e delicado_

_Mas era mau e era tão mal educado_

_Foi tão gentil e tão cortês_

_Porque será que não notei nenhuma vez?"_

_A Bela e a Fera_

Não podia acreditar! Por mais que tentasse simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que aquela era ela! Passou lentamente a mão por seu rosto, nenhuma sarda, nada, aquilo que a incomodara sua vida toda havia sumido. Sorriu também ao tocar seu cabelo, estava tão sedoso que nem parecia de verdade, caia solto em cachos perfeitos até um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Passou a mão por seu vestido, ele era rosa, em varios tons. Mal conseguia se mexer, ou respirar, por causa do espartilho, mas não se importava. Seu corpete era rosa fraco, com um decote meio arredondado e descendo pelo tecido em sua barriga estavam fitas de um rosa mais escuro, que se entrelaçavam. Sentiu um vento soprar vindo da janela, um arrepio correu por toda sua espinha e os pêlos em seus braços se arrepiaram. Tocou com calma a saia do vestido, o tecido era tão leve que mal podia senti-lo, sabia que jamais usara algo tão lindo, ou tão caro.

O colar que a mulher colocara nela era muito leve, tinha um pingente de ouro branco em forma de borboleta e diamantes encravados nele.

Tudo aquilo parecia surreal, ela parecia exalar um brilho, algo inacreditável.

Ainda estava com a boca levemente aberta quando Anne se aproximou dela com luvas na mão, o toque do tecido era o mesmo da saia do vestido, nunca usara luvas até os cotovelos, mas, como dizia sua mãe, sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo na vida.

Se olhou mais uma vez no espelho, respirou fundo e virou.

- E então? Como estou?

- Linda! - falou uma mulher no fundo, uma mulher que ela nunca vira.

Ane então olhou para a mulher e então pegou sua mão e as duas caminharam até lá.

- Isso pode parecer meio estranho, mas essa é sua mãe.

Gina olhou para ela e sorriu. Era exatamente como ela imaginava, uma mulher alta, com longos cabelos loiros e um sorriso radiante.

- Olá mãe, muito prazer.

Era quase natural chama-la assim, ela era tão maternal, a presença dela era tão tranquilizante quanto a de sua mãe. Não conseguia explicar, mas se sentia tão bem...

A mulher abraçou ela e falou no seu ouvido:

- Você está magnifica, filha.

Então, quando se afastou Gina pode ver seus olhos cheios de lágrimas encarando ela.

- Vamos? - ela pediu segurando sua mão.

- Sim.

Andaram por alguns corredores até que encontraram um homem, ele estava parado observando os ultimos preparativos para a festa, sua mãe chamou sua atenção cutucando seu braço. No momento em que ele virou e olhou para Gina seus olhos brilharam, então ele abraçou ela apertado, e ela se sentiu confortada, como se estivesse novamente com sua família.

Eles sentaram e ficaram simplesmente conversando, durante seus ultimos momentos como Gina Weasley ela falou de sua vida e escutou sobre aquele novo mundo onde ela se encontrava. Viu nos olhos de seus pais uma ternura imensa, um carinho infinito, como se eles se conhecessem durante toda a vida.

Quando o relógio marcou oito horas uma mulher muito séria entrou na sala onde eles se encontravam, ela estava toda vestida de preto, e Gina logo a reconheceu como a governanta, a quem só conhecia de vista, e de ouvir o medo que os empregados tinham dela. Ela então parou na frente deles e falou:

- O jantar está servido.

Seu pai encarou-a por um segundo, então perguntou:

- E nossos convidados, já chegaram?

- Desculpe senhor, esqueci-me de avisa-lo. Eles mandam dizer que sentem muito, mas devido a um grande atraso no cronograma eles acabaram de chegar de viagem e não estão prontos para se apresentarem, mas certamente estarão prontos para a hora do baile.

- Pois bem, então, passaremos mais algum tempo só em família. - então olhou para Gina com um sorriso. - Tenho certeza que terás tempo de conhecer seu noivo mais tarde, meu anjo.

Gina simplesmente sorriu de volta, já conhecia muito bem seu futuro marido e, sinceramente, não estava ansiosa para revê-lo.

Chegaram em uma sala ampla e muito bonita, uma mesa de madeira estava no centro da sala, cheia de cadeiras, nas paredes haviam quadros. Gina sentou na cadeira a esquerda de seu pai, que sentara na ponta, e de frente para sua mãe.

- Eu achei que nós iriamos jantar com todos os convidados. - falou enquanto uma mulher servia seu prato.

- Não, na janta somos só nós, já que os Prince não puderam vir.

Comeram devagar sem falar nada, Gina aprendera que era assim que tinha que ser, e provavelmente era assim que seus pais esperavam que ela fosse. Às nove e meia os convidados começaram a chegar, condes, duques, principes, todos ali, mal podia acreditar naquilo.

Seu pai olhava nervoso para os lados, procurando os Prince ela sabia, mas eles ainda não haviam aparecido. Quando o relógio bateu dez horas viu uma carruagem chegando, junto com a guarda real, sabia que era o rei, convidado de honra de seu pai, que anunciaria o noivado dos dois para o reino, isso era o que parecia mais improvavel para ela, o rei? O próprio rei anunciando o noivado? Isso era incrivel! Era a coisa mais maluca que já acontecera com ela. Viu um grupo de pessoas se aproximar, reconheceu imediatamente o loiro no meio de um homem pomposo e uma mulher extravagante. Observou ele andando, como nunca notara como era lindo? Sua pele era tão branca quanto a dela, mas não havia o contraste dos cabelos de cor forte. Parecia perfeito em suas vestes azuis, usava diamantes também, como todos os homens daquela festa, um lugar onde só os mais ricos e poderosos poderiam estar naquela noite, celebrando um noivado. Sorriu para ele que parecia surpreso com ela, sabia que estava diferente, e se sentia muito bem com o olhar dele.

Draco entrou no salão por uma porta lateral, junto com sua mãe e pai. "Eu não posso acreditar que estou fazendo isso, besteira, besteira, besteira. Não posso acreditar que estou aqui pra noivar com a Weasley pobretona, e que eu não tenho escolha. Ou eu faço isso, ou eu faço isso". Sorria para todos apesar de estar xingando por dentro, tinha anos de experiencia naquilo, sabia que tinha que ser simpático com todos. Não era muita diferença da vida real, festas cheias de gente falsa, fingindo estar feliz pelo motivo da comemoração quando na verdade ou tem ciumes ou não dá a minima.

Seu pai soltou uma exclamação quando se aproximaram da família anfitria, viu que o rei estava chegando então apertaram o passo. Viu uma garota ruiva ao lado do amigo de seu pai. Não podia ser a Weasley, era impossível! Onde estavam as sardas, a postura ruim, o cabelo feio e seco, onde estava tudo aquilo? Tinha sumido, encarava uma garota linda, sem sardas, sem nenhuma pista de ser aquela garota que ele conhecia e odiava. Era uma pessoa nova, e ele adorava isso. Observou o vestido que contornava suavemente suas curvas, sempre escondidas pela capa do uniforme. Se lhe contassem ele não acreditaria. Ela sorria para ele, satisfeita de si mesma, e ele entendia por que. Parou com seu pai ao lado da outra família já com outros pensamentos. Um deles predominava em sua mente, "Isso pode não ser tão ruim no final".

Gina observou-os pararem ao lado de sua família, estava bem próxima de Draco, pode notar, e observaram o rei entrar no salão, quando o homem se dirigiu a eles todos se curvaram.

- Não se preocupem com isso hoje, senhores e senhoras, hoje nós estamos aqui para celebrar o casamento que tornara as duas famílias de minha maior confiança uma só, não é um dia para se curvar na frente de um velho homem como eu.

Ele abraçou seu pai e o pai de Draco, depois apertou a mão do próprio e beijou a mão das mulheres, sorria como um avô ao ver seus netos entrarem correndo pela casa, direto para seus braços.

Depois de mais algum tempo quando o rei cumprimentou muita gente ele parou no meio do salão, onde se abriu um circulo vazio com ele no meio, e se pôs a falar.

- Estamos aqui nessa noite para celebrar algo muito especial. A união de duas famílias de grande tradição, que tem plena confiança desse reino em suas costas. Estamos todos reunidos para celebrar o casamento de Gabriel Prince... - ele fez um gesto para chamar Draco para perto dele. - e de Melissa Rotta... - chamou Gina. - uma união desejada a muito tempo por seus pais.

Ele olhou os dois com um grande sorriso no rosto, ele era um homem velho, gordinho, exatamente como os reis normalmente são em contos de fada, alegres e cheios de vida. Ele pegou a mão de Gina e juntou com a mão de Draco falando:

- Que essa união possa trazer muita felicidade, não só para as famílias, mas também para todos nós.

A mãe de Gina tinha mandado ela tirar as luvas pouco antes do rei começar a falar, ela não entendera porque no momento, mas agora entendia. Draco tirara um anel de um bolso e colocava em sua mão direita. Ao ver o anel seu queixo quase caiu, nunca vira nada brilhar tanto em sua vida, era redondo com pequenos diamantes transparentes ao redor de um grande diamante da mesma cor.

Olhou nos olhos de Draco, seu noivo, mal podia acreditar, era incrível.

Uma musica começou a tocar e Draco se aproximou dela, logo os dois foram acompanhados por outros casais na dança, sem tirar os olhos dos olhos do outro, com alguns sorrisos envergonhados da parte dela.

Mais tarde naquela noite os dois conversavam com um casal quando Gina viu algo que a assustou, um homem todo vestido de preto, com roupas que pareciam velhas, quase trapos. Apertou a mão de Draco, que olhou para ela meio confuso. Era ele, o vilão, era igual a discrição, os olhos escondidos em um capuz, aparentemente não chamando a atenção. Era Charles Gein, ele olhou rapidamente para ela, sorriu com dentes amarelos e sumiu, em um piscar de olhos.

Respirou fundo e viu que o casal não estava mais ali, Draco continuava a olha-la confuso.

- Tudo bem? - ele colocou a mão de leve no rosto dela, e ela sentiu pela primeira vez que ela era quente, sempre imaginara a pele de Draco Malfoy fria, como seus olhos, mas não, eram quentes.

- Sim, eu acho que vi alguém, só isso.

- Não deve ser alguém que você goste pela sua cara, você está pálida. - ele sorriu para ela e puxou ela para o outro lado do salão. - Venha, você precisa beber alguma coisa.

Ela bebeu um pouco e depois eles dançaram mais, até o fim da festa. Gina jamais imaginara que ele pudesse ser agradavel, que fosse possível manter uma conversa com ele sem trocar ofensas, talvez fosse o vinho, ou então o encanto do livro, mas para ela, ele parecia outra pessoa.

Se despediram, era tão tarde que já era quase cedo, como dissera seu pai. Quando deitou sua cabeça no travesseiro naquela noite dormiu com os anjos, e sonhando com alguém que jamais pensara em sonhar, Draco Malfoy, ou melhor, Gabriel Prince.

Gina acordou com um grande sorriso no rosto na manhã seguinte, levantou sem reclamar, o que foi observado por Amanda como efeito colateral de ter se noivado com o homem mais lindo da face da terra. Depois se vestiu com um vestido verde e branco e colocou um colar prateado, essas eram, ironicamente, as cores que ficavam mais bonitas nela, segundo seu estilista Joseph Simon, que tinha desenhado e mandado fazer uns quatro vestidos dessa cor.

Desceu para tomar seu café na sala de jantar, nunca entendera exatamente porque era chamada assim mas aquilo não importava no momento. Assim que entrou Draco levantou-se da mesa e puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse, como um perfeito cavalheiro. Depois do café passaram a manhã juntos, simplesmente conversando na sala de estar.

Já haviam se passado duas semanas desde o baile de noivado, e Gina estava cada vez mais feliz. Seu noivo a surpreendia a cada dia, parecia tão animado quanto ela todas as manhãs. Cada dia ele se mostrava melhor. Nunca imaginara que Draco Malfoy pudesse ser assim. Podia conversar com ele o dia todo e não se cansar, estava conhecendo um lado humano dele, lado esse que ela nem sabia existir. Ele ria e ela podia ver seus olhos felizes, como nunca vira, ele podia ficar horas simplesmente olhando para ela, o que a irritava no começo, mas agora não mais, se sentia bem com os olhos dele nela. Ele podia agir como uma criança junto com ela, mas sempre conservava aquele porte adulto e aristocratico que impressionava qualquer garota. Descobrira também que ele tocava piano, como podia imaginar que um garoto que ela julgava sem coração, frio e mau tocasse tão bem aquele instrumento que ela sempre amara? Quando ouvia-o tocar não podia deixar de sorrir, era como se aquilo fosse tudo que ela precisava, como se durante aquele tempo sua alma estivesse completa, como se ele a completasse.

Pensou no mundo fora dali, ele parecia tão imperfeito e ainda assim sentia tanta falta dele, de sua família, de seus amigos, e até mesmo das aulas. Mas tinha alguma coisa ali naquele mundo que fazia com que ela se sentisse bem, feliz como nunca, feliz com ele, por mais estranho que isso fosse.

- Aaaahhhh! - Gina corria como uma desvairada pelos corredores com um grande sorriso no rosto e um Draco em seu encalço.

Ele então abraçou ela por trás.

- Eu disse que ia te pegar. - então ela caiu no chão se contorcendo de cócegas.

- Desculpa, desculpa... - ela respirou fundo para recuperar o folego enquanto ele sentava ao seu lado. - Eu juro que nunca mais rio de você quando você tropeçar.

Então os dois trocaram um olhar e cairam na gargalhada. Depois de um minuto ou dois Miranda entrou correndo no corredor em direção a eles.

- Está tudo bem? Eu ouvi gritos e correria... - então olhou o rosto dos dois que tentavam sufocar as risadas. - Já é a segunda vez essa semana! Tratem de se comportar!

No momento em que ela virou o corredor os dois cairam na gargalhada mais uma vez.

Draco observou o rosto dela, como era lindo seu sorriso, não conseguia se controlar quando ela ria assim, não conseguia não rir junto.

Percebendo que ele a olhava Gina foi parando de rir devagar, também encarando aqueles olhos cinzas, tão lindos e tão alegres naquele momento. Corou e desviou o olhar depois de um tempo, com uma risada nervosa. Ele então tocou seu queixo e virou o rosto dela para si, juntou seus lábio com os dela num beijo calmo e cheio de vontade, que foi interrompido por alguém que fazia um barulho como que se quisesse limpar a garganta para ser notada. Separaram-se e deram de cara com uma das criadas de Gina, Naomi. A garota foi com ela deixando um Draco com raiva da criada para trás.

Draco deitou a cabeça no travesseiro a noite muito confuso, aquele não era ele. Aquela pessoa que havia vivido naquele lugar nas ultimas semanas não era ele. Na verdade tudo começara com aquela garota, quando ele estava com ela sentia que podia ser livre, que não precisava fingir ser outra pessoa, que podia deixar sua mascara de lado. Gina, desistira de chama-la pelo sobrenome a algum tempo, parecia despertar um lado seu que ele não conhecia. Sentia uma felicidade imensa cada vez que ela sorria. Ouvia seu riso e tinha vontade de rir também, era tudo muito estranho, completamente diferente de tudo que ele já sentira.

Adorava conversar com a garota, que nunca parecia ficar sem assunto, também gostava de observa-la enquanto pintava. Descobrira ali dessa paixão dela, e ela era muito boa, o que ele não acreditava ser possível, pois achava que Weasleys simplesmente não tinham talento. Aquele lugar não parecia mais uma prisão para ele, na verdade estava sendo surpreendentemente bom, até seu gosto por musica voltara. As vezes tocava piano durante horas, com Gina ali, simplesmente escutando enquanto pintava ou só o observava, sempre com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Estava feliz, tão feliz quanto sempre sonhara secretamente em ser, livre de tudo o que o puxava para baixo, livre das cobranças, das aparencias, dos abutres que eram seus "amigos", livre principalmente de seu pai, o que já valia toda a felicidade do mundo.

Na manhã seguinte tomaram café da manhã juntos, como sempre, e depois decidiram dar uma volta nos jardins, que estavam completamente brancos por causa da neve.

Andaram por vários minutos, então Gina parou para ver um pequeno passarinho que tentava achar comida por ali, quando ela se levantou foi acertada por uma bola de neve nas costas. Virou imediatamente, já com alguma neve na mão, observou Draco rir de sua cara de completa indignação. Então levantou a mão e jogou a bola de neve nele, que parou de rir imediatamente já fazendo outra bola para jogar nela, mas sendo acertado antes de conseguir termina-la. Ficaram nisso por cerca de quinze minutos, quando ele derrubou ela na neve e começou a fazer cócegas, obrigando ela a pedir trégua, mesmo que falando que aquilo era completamente contra as regras.

Ficaram do lado de fora por algum tempo ainda e entraram um pouco antes do almoço para trocar de roupas e ficar apresentaveis para comer junto com os pais dela.

No começo da tarde, como já era de se esperar, os dois começaram a espirrar fortemente. Miranda andava de um lado para o outro observando os dois e passando sermão, "nada de brincar na neve".

- Parecem duas crianças! Que vergonha! - ela encarou os dois assoando o nariz novamente. - Agora estão doentes, os dois para a sala, agora!

Eles foram para a sala e lá encontraram uma lareira já acesa, esquentando todo o comodo, e duas cadeiras uma virada de frente para a outra, sentaram um em cada uma e se enrolaram em cobertores, rindo da indignação da mulher, que entrava e saia da sala resmungando e trazendo chás quantes e bolsas de água quente, tudo para mante-los aquecidos e curar aquele resfriado.

- Eu quase nunca fico doente... - falou Gina tomando uma xicara de chá muito quente. - Acho que a ultima vez que fiquei de quarentena foi quando eu tinha cinco anos.

- Hoje em dia uma poção pode curar a gripe ou um resfriado, mas aparentemente nossa enfermeira não gosta desse tipo de coisa, prefere o modo antigo. - falou Draco acomodando-se melhor na cadeira.

- Quanto tempo será que eles vão nos deixar aqui? Esse chá está me dando sono...

- Claro que está, você deve ter tomado o bule todo. Eu só tomei uma xicara.

Ela olhou para ele com o canto do olho depois voltou a encarar a lareira. Passou-se uma hora e ninguém vinha para dizer que eles podiam sair.

- Eu não agüento mais! Eu quero sair daqui, está sala está me sufocando!

Ele riu da cara de indignada dela, e falou:

- Nós vamos sair daqui logo, não se preocupe...

- Você está muito calmo para quem está preso aqui ao mesmo tempo que eu!

- Eu tenho mais paciencia que você, só isso.

- Ok Sr. Eu-Tenho-Mais-Paciencia-Que-Você, eu vou me acalmar. - ela sentou-se na cadeira e olhou para ele. - Agora, vamos jogar uma coisa!

- O que? - pediu ele olhando para ela com o canto do olho, meio desconfiado.

- Eu faço uma pergunta e você responde e depois você pergunta e eu respondo, mas tem que falar a verdade! - os dois fazem um feitiço pra não poderem mentir.

Ele encarou ela por alguns momentos, ela sorria desafiando-o, então concordou. Os dois juntaram as mãos e fizeram o feitiço, nas próximas duas horas não poderiam mentir.

- Eu começo! - falou Gina animada. - Ah... Me conta uma coisa que você nunca contou pra ninguém.

Ele olhou para ela parecendo pensar, então olhou para ela.

- Eu tive um amigo imaginário quando eu era criança.

Ela olhou para ele.

- Isso não vale! Muitas crianças tem amigos imaginários.

- Você não entendeu, meu amigo imaginario era um ponei verde, e ele falava.

Ela começou a rir, jogou a cabeça para trás.

- Eu não consigo imaginar você falando com seu ponei verde! Simplesmente não parece você...

- Roy era o melhor amigo que alguém pode ter, então não fale dele!

Ela riu mais um pouco então parou. Ele olhou para ela com um sorriso.

- Pois bem, me conte algo que ninguém sabe, ninguém mesmo.

Ela pensou um pouco e parecia que ia falar quando colocou as mãos na boca impedindo as palavras de sairem. Ele olhou para ela falando.

- O que você ia falar?

O feitiço fez efeito e ela não pode mentir, foi logo falando o que tinha tentado segurar.

- Quando eu tinha quatorze anos eu tive uma queda pelo Mestre de Poções, durou umas duas semanas.

Ele caiu na gargalhada, mal conseguia falar, soltava palavras meio engasgadas no meio do riso.

Ficaram ali por mais várias horas, até depois que o efeito do feitiço passou, Gina esquecendo totalmente de seu momento claustrofóbico.

NO MUNDO REAL

Fazia dias que não dormia, o tempo todo em cima do maldito livro. Tomava sua vigésima segunda caneca de café enquanto lia o que acontecia. Pansy estava deitada em cima da mesa, ficara o tempo todo ali, se negando a sair do lado do livro, e lendo tudo com uma cara de indignação.

Harry não conseguia mais manter seus olhos abertos, ainda assim a cafeina não permitia que ele pegasse no sono. Leu mais uma vez as ultimas linhas, parecia tão surreal, não podia acreditar que aquela era mesmo a Gina, não podia acreditar que quem estava lá com ela era o Malfoy.

Mal conseguira imaginar quando Madame Pince contara...

Flashback

Todos acordaram do "transe" em que estavam com um barulho na porta, em seguida Madame Pince entrava decidida na sala.

A mulher caminhou até o diretor e colocou um livro encima da mesa, ele olhou para o livro e então para ela, ficando com uma cara muito preocupada de repente.

- Aconteceu de novo diretor.

Ele se sentou pesadamente em sua cadeira com uma mão na cabeça, resmungou algo que Harry não entendeu e então encarou o livro a sua frente. Esticou as mãos e abriu ele, vendo o começo sendo escrito sozinho.

Encarou os jovens a sua frente, um encarando-o e a outra chorando com as mãos escondendo seu rosto.

- Bom, eu acho que nós achamos eles.

Pansy levantou a cabeça rapidamente encarando o diretor. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ela parecia muito preocupada.

- Eu sinto ter que dizer que aparentemente eles foram sugados por este livro. - ele olhou os dois novamente, Harry com uma cara bastante surpresa/preocupada e Pansy com os olhos arregalados encarando o livro. - Isso já aconteceu algumas vezes, nós julgavamos o livro como perdido, por isso não separamos ele do resto, infelizmente aconteceu novamente.

- O que acontece com quem entra no livro? - pediu Harry olhando para o diretor que tinha varias rugas de preocupação na testa.

- Bom Harry, eles vivem a história, até hoje nós não sabemos o que acontece, quando chega em um ponto o livro simplesmente para, ninguém que entrou foi visto novamente.

- O QUE? - Pansy estava de pé olhando o diretor. - O senhor está me dizendo que nunca alguém saiu desse livro? E por que diabos você está ai parado? Tire eles dai agora!

As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto enquanto ela resmungava, agora andando de um lado para o outro da sala.

Dumbledore se aproximou dela e guiou-a até uma cadeira, a garota estava palida e tremula.

- Srta. Parkinson, procure entender, nós já tentamos de tudo, é impossível tira-los de lá, a garota que fez o livro tinha um grande talento para feitiços, com certeza teria sido uma grande bruxa.

Harry sentiu pena da garota, parecia tão desesperada. Ele mesmo estava assim, mas não conseguia se mexer, parecia estar em estado de choque.

Dumbledore falara e falara, mas nada parecia fazer sentido. Aparentemente a história simplesmente parava em uma parte, ninguém sabia o porque, e ninguém podia entrar no livro depois que os dois "protagonistas" já estavam lá.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Desde aquele momento não dormira mais, nem Pansy, nem Dumbledore pelo que ele podia ver pelas olheiras do diretor, estava lendo mais uma vez a página, já que não absorvera nada da outra vez, quando o diretor entrou na sala.

- Harry eu acho melhor os dois irem dormir, eu falei com a Madame Pomfrey ela dara uma poção do sono para cada um, como eu já disse não ha nada que nós possamos fazer. Draco Malfoy é um bruxo incrível, assim como a Gina, se eles precisarem de ajuda eu tenho certeza que eles vão achar um modo de pedir.

Harry sentiu uma certeza na voz do diretor que o acalmou, sabia muito bem que Draco Malfoy sabia fazer feitiços que ele nem sonhava, principalmente maldições imperdoaveis e feitiços das trevas, mas não via exatamente em como isso os ajudaria.

Levantou da cadeira, realmente precisava dormir, então acordou Pansy e os dois foram para a ala hospitalar, descansar um pouco.

Pegou no sono com um peso enorme no peito, nunca se sentira tão preocupado na vida, mal podia se mexer ou pensar, era algo maior que ele, como se seu oxigenio fosse diminuido, para mata-lo devagar. Não teve mais tempo de pensar em nada e estava dormindo, um sono vazio, completamente sem sonhos.

N/A: Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe, desculpe, eu sei que demorei demais pra postar, desculpe mesmo.

Bom, o que vocês acharam do capítulo? Ruim? Bom? Chato? Previsivel?

Deixem reviews pra mim saber!

Queria agradecer a Laura, Sandra Potter, Ane Malfoy, GreenB, Mione G. Potter RJ, Lou Malfoy, Jullia Malfoy, Sandy Mione e Franinha Malfoy pelos comentário, muito obrigada mesmo.

Esse capitulo demorou tanto por alguns motivos, eu fiquei sem internet, tive um bloqueio, e minha mãe desligou a luz geral da casa quando eu já tinha escrito um monte, e ai eu tive que escrever de novo.

Mas eu sei que não se deve ficar dando desculpas então eu assumo a culpa.

Mas agora ta ai certo?

Beijos

PS: Eu posto assim que terminar o próximo capitulo, mas isso pode demorar porque eu tou indo viajar amanhã e só volto no fim do mês, desculpem!


	5. Conversa das Criadas

Charles Gein andava de um lado para o outro em uma sala bastante escura, que lembrava as masmorras de castelos. Ele murmurava palavras desconexas e olhava em um caldeirão. De repente gritou alto e o caldeirão voou longe, batendo em uma parede perto da porta de entrada da sala. Uma mulher entrou segundos depois, e olhando para o caldeirão no chão perguntou:

- O que ouve dessa vez? - ela tinha um tom indiferente, assim como sua expressão.

- Aconteceu o que eu temia... - ele anunciou. - Eu sabia que eles estavam armando alguma coisa... - ele estava escorado em uma mesa, com a respiração descompassada e olhando alguns papéis.

- Anunciou o que? - ela se aproximou dele, tocando suas costas, como se quisesse acalma-lo.

- Ele anunciou seus herdeiros, agora os herdeiros do trono são Melissa Rotta e Gabriel Prince, não é só a garota como antes... - ele virou para a mulher e segurou os ombros dela com força, fazendo-a reclamar de dor. - Porque você não me avisou dessa reunião?

- Eu avisei! - falou ela se afastando no momento em que ele soltou seus ombros. - Você sabia da reunião...

- Sim, mas você não me disse qual era o objetivo da reunião!

- E como eu iria saber disso? Você sabe que não confiam mais em mim como antes... - ela enrolava o cabelo com a mão, olhando para o teto.

- Agora eu vou ter que convencer a garota a assinar um papel dizendo que seu marido sou eu ao invés de só toma-la para mim, isso complica tudo...

- Não deve ser tão difícil, é só mais um obstáculo, devemos começar a trabalhar em uma poção ou feitiço para controlar as pessoas... - falou ela mexendo em algumas folhas, pegando alguns livros e começando a fazer anotações.

- Nós não podemos, - falou depois de alguns segundos. - você não se lembra do que aquela garota falou? Que ela nos fez para sermos derrotados, não temos poderes tão fortes assim, nosso conhecimento e nosso poder são muito restritos.

- Ela falou isso, mas ainda assim vencemos eles a muito tempo...

- Sim, mas não podemos matá-los...

* * *

Gina estava sentada em seu quarto, tomara café da manhã a apenas alguns minutos, mas não pudera ficar com Draco, como normalmente, recebera ordens de ficar ali. Não entendia, não havia ninguém ali, então porque ela tinha que estar? 

Ouviu um barulho na porta e se levantou olhando para ela, entraram cinco pessoas em seu quarto. Joseph entrou na frente de todos e veio logo dar um beijo e um abraço em Gina, então falou com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Você está magnífica! - colocou as mãos na cintura e falou em seguida. - Parece mais saudável, será efeito de ter aquele lindo noivo?

Gina riu junto com ele e então perguntou.

- Então, o que o senhor faz por aqui hoje?

- Senhor não queridinha... - ele a levara para frente de um espelho e agora mexia em seu cabelo como que procurando um modo de arruma-los. - E eu vim aqui para trabalhar em seu vestido de noiva, não é óbvio?

Seu queixo caiu um pouco, tinha esquecido completamente que iria se casar tão logo, estava tão entretida com a descoberta de um Draco Malfoy humano que se distraíra do objetivo do livro, sentiu um frio na barriga, se aproximavam cada vez mais do momento em que o livro fora interrompido será que ela descobriria o que tinha acontecido com Noah e seu amado? Rezou para que nada de ruim acontecesse.

Passaram a manhã simplesmente discutindo modelos, e Gina sabia muito bem que tinha uma longa tarde pela frente, então se sentou com calma na mesa para almoçar, Draco também estava lá, será que também passara a manhã falando sobre sua roupa para o casamento? Será que passaria a tarde toda fazendo isso também? Duvidava muito, homens com certeza não passavam o dia discutindo sobre isso, deixavam esse tipo de coisa para mulheres. Quando se levantou Draco se levantou também, sem falar nenhuma palavra, e voltou a se sentar quando ela saiu da sala, sentiu os olhos dele nela até que virou em um corredor.

À noite deitou-se em sua cama sem nenhum sono, sabia o que lhe aguardava no outro dia, mais discussões sobre roupas e enfeites, decididamente não havia sido feita para aquilo, sentira-se entediada durante todo o dia. Depois de meia hora virando na cama decidiu se levantar daria uma volta pela casa, isso com certeza a deixaria cansada o suficiente para conseguir dormir.

Já andava a tanto tempo que nem sabia, já saltitara pelas escadas, mexera em fotos de família, cantara baixinho musicas que inventava na hora, mas nada parecia fazer com que o sono chegasse. Decidiu andar até a cozinha, talvez um leite quente a ajudasse, mas ao se aproximar da cozinha pode ouvir a conversa de algumas criadas, estava virando para ir embora quando ouviu seu nome sendo pronunciado e decidiu ficar, a curiosidade vencera mais uma vez a batalha com o que é certo.

- Eu gosto da garota, ela parece simples, os dois trouxeram vida para essa casa...

- Eu sei, mas isso só faz com que eu fique mais receosa, eu não acho que a Madame vá agüentar outra perda, e você sabe como Gein é esperto, eles não vão durar nem dois segundos nas mãos dele.

- Eu não concordo, eu acho que dessa vez eles vão conseguir acabar o livro, com alguma sorte tudo vai acabar mais do que bem... Eu tenho fé dessa vez...

- Eu não sei... Eu não sei se consigo ter esperança mais uma vez, você lembra como eles ficaram arrasados da outra vez? Se acontecer de novo o reino todo vai perder a esperança, e ai você já viu...

- Não seja assim pessimista! Estão tomando todas as precauções para que tudo de certo, e eles não precisam de gente agourando, então vamos simplesmente pensar no melhor!

- É fácil pra você dizer, não foi você que viu como ela ficou... Não foi você que ouviu ele falando...

Gina virou as costas e saiu de lá com o passo apertado, o que tinha acontecido de tão horrível naquele lugar? Onde estava Noah? Será que ela não era a primeira depois dela, se fosse assim onde estavam todas? Correu por inúmeros corredores e acabou em frente a porta de um quarto que não era o seu, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sabia que ele conseguiria acalma-la, mas não sabia se deveria entrar ali, um som vindo do fim do corredor fez com que ela entrasse no quarto imediatamente, com medo de ser pega fora da cama, reflexos de Hogwarts.

Andou devagar até a cama e pode ver ele dormindo, parecia estar em tanta paz que quase desistiu de acordá-lo, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e sua mente não parava de criar coisas terríveis que podiam acontecer, logo se viu sentada na ponta da cama, tocando o braço dele e soluçando baixinho.

Draco se mexeu na cama e Gina cobriu a boca com a mão, para que os soluços não escapassem mais, o garoto abriu os olhos e imediatamente sentou-se na cama.

- Tudo bem Gi? - estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto dela suavemente, sentiu uma lágrima e limpou-a, abraçando a garota em seguida.

- Desculpe Draco, eu não queria te acordar, mas eu fiquei tão nervosa, e eu não sabia pra onde ir... - ela o abraçava com força, com o rosto colado no pescoço dele.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, calma...

Ela se afastou um pouco dele e encarou aqueles olhos, que pareciam estranhamente preocupados naquele momento.

- Draco, eu li o livro e ainda assim eu não tenho idéia do que pode acontecer comigo, com você, eu só sei que algo terrível já aconteceu, e que as pessoas estão com medo que aconteça de novo.

Ele voltou a abraça-la e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu tenho certeza que tudo vai dar certo, não se preocupe com isso...

- Mas eu tenho medo, tenho medo de jamais sair daqui, eu tenho medo de morrer, eu tenho medo de te perder...

- Olhe pra mim, - ele encarou ela, que chorava mais do que antes. - nós dois entramos nessa coisa juntos, e nós vamos sair dessa, contanto que nós fiquemos juntos. E não se preocupe, nada nem ninguém vai tirar você de mim.

Ela sorriu pela primeira vez naquela noite, então ela se deitou junto com ele, simplesmente com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele, enquanto ele mexia em seu cabelo. Algo nesse gesto dele dizia que tudo ficaria bem, e ela acreditou, porque simplesmente sentia que podia confiar nele como jamais confiara em ninguém em sua vida.

Draco ficou simplesmente mexendo no cabelo dela, e sentiu a respiração dela ficar lenta enquanto ela pegava no sono. Só naquele momento percebeu no que havia se metido, fechou os olhos tentando achar algum motivo plausível para tudo o que havia dito naquela noite, tinha sido mais do que convivência ou se sentir vivo novamente, não entendia exatamente o que era, mas sabia que jamais dissera nada assim pra ninguém. Aquele lugar vinha o enlouquecendo, isso era verdade, mas só porque ele deixara que a magia que estava ali entrasse nele e fizesse o que quisesse, por ser a única saída, não entendia daquele jogo que vinha jogando, por isso se deixara ser tomado por tudo aquilo. Ainda acariciava o cabelo dela quando admitiu que aquilo estava indo longe de mais, estava virando outra pessoa ali dentro, e, apesar de adorar essa pessoa, não podia ser assim.

Pegou no sono com esses pensamentos tomando conta de sua mente, e só acordou ao amanhecer, com um "nó" no cérebro e um vazio no peito.

Gina acordara no meio da noite, sentindo-se muito mais calma, então decidira ir para seu quarto, sabia que Miranda lhe passaria um sermão se não estivesse em sua cama quando fossem acorda-la e poderia causar pânico desnecessário, então estava agora em sua cama, adormecendo suavemente, pensando nas palavras dele.

Na manhã seguinte foi acordada por vozes altas que entravam no quarto, e quando abriu os olhos viu Joseph Simon a olhando, como se dissesse "Por que você ainda não está acordada se o sol já nasceu?", a garota o ignorou e virou para o outro lado, cobrindo a cabeça com o cobertor.

- Vamos acordando docinho! - ele batia palmas e abria as cortinas enquanto falava. - Vamos lá!

Gina sentiu sua coberta ser arrancada da cama e abriu os olhos, tentando se acostumar com a claridade.

- Que horas são?

- Seis e meia! O sol nasceu e o dia está lindo, então é melhor que você se levante porque eu tenho um importante comunicado a fazer.

Gina se levantou como um zumbi, andou até a bacia de água em cima da cômoda e lavou seu rosto com a água fria, quando se virou já estava um pouco mais acordada, então sentou na cama e perguntou:

- Que importante comunicado é esse que você tem a fazer que não pode esperar nem mesmo que eu acordasse?

- Bom, ontem á noite sua mãe me mandou uma coruja urgente me informando que o nosso amado rei decidiu fazer um baile de última hora, e a senhorita precisaria de um vestido!

Ela colocou a mão na frente da boca para esconder um bocejo e então voltou a falar.

- Baile? Mas ninguém havia falado nada disso, quando vai ser?

- Em uma semana! - ele parecia horrorizado. - É um baile relâmpago, aparentemente até mesmo os organizadores das festas reais estão espantados, foi uma decisão de última hora...

- E qual o motivo do baile? - ela já estava mais acordada e começava a mostrar algum interesse no assunto.

- A inauguração do novo labirinto da cidade e o anúncio dos herdeiros da coroa.

- Anúncio dos herdeiros? E quanto aos filhos do rei?

- Você não sabe? - ele olhou para Gina como se ela fosse um ET. - O rei nunca teve filhos, e agora parece que ele finalmente escolheu os herdeiros, graças a Merlin se você quer saber minha opinião, porque a guerra pelo lugar seria inevitável se ele morresse sem ter nomeado alguém.

- Mas ele está doente ou algo assim? - Gina não lembrava de nada no livro que fizesse referencia a tal baile, muito mais tão próximo de seu casamento.

- Não! - ele ainda tinha aquele olhar de "você tem certeza que é desse planeta?" quando voltou a falar. - Mas você deve saber que os herdeiros são você e o bonitão, certo?

- Como? - o queixo dela caiu, isso com certeza não havia sido mencionado no livro. - Eu e o Draco? Você tem certeza?

- É claro que tenho! Até mesmo você deveria saber disso!

Duas mulheres entraram no quarto carregando pacotes que Gina sabia continham algum tecido, então o dia começou mesmo.

Joseph estendeu a mão e uma das mulheres lhe entregou uma pasta, que ele abriu com uma batida da varinha.

- Eu passei a noite trabalhando em alguns vestidos, e nós precisamos decidir agora pela manhã, para que possamos começar o trabalho essa tarde.

Ele começou a espalhar desenhos pela cama, um mais lindo do que o outro, de todas as cores e estilos, alguns ele olhava e exclamava coisas como "Onde eu estava com a cabeça" ou "Eu deveria perder meu posto só por ter desenhado uma coisa tão horrível", mas na opinião de Gina eram todos lindos.

Ao meio dia tinham mais ou menos uma idéia do vestido, então Joseph foi embora, trabalhar noite e dia para poder entregar o vestido acabado no dia do baile.

* * *

Além do reino de Félix Goldstein, numa terra infértil, onde as chuvas eram escassas um grito pode ser ouvido por todos que moravam perto do castelo abandonado, onde morava Charles Gein, logo na primeira hora da manhã, isso não era um bom agouro e logo as ruas estavam vazias, todos estavam em silencio, em suas casas, abraçados as suas famílias, ninguém se arriscaria a sair de casa naquele dia.

- Pare com isso! - a mulher gritava para que sua voz pudesse ser ouvida acima dos estrondos que os móveis faziam quando eram arremessados longe.

Ele segurou o rosto da mulher com força e jogou-a longe.

- Eles estão complicando a minha vida! Até parece que você não entende. - ele caminhou até ela, que se encolheu de medo, então tocou levemente seu rosto, como se nada tivesse acontecido. - Você sempre foi a única que me entendeu, você sabe disso, não sabe?

- Sei. - ela falava em um sussurro, ainda encolhida de medo do homem.

- Não precisa ter medo, - ele agora sorria para ela. - nós temos muito o que fazer antes desse baile. Para começar conseguir roupas para entrar lá. Vá falar com a costureira, mande que ela faça roupas para nós dois, e eu quero roupas dignas!

A mulher saiu correndo com medo que ele se zangasse novamente, não tinha idéia do que ele pretendia, mas tinha certeza de que não era nada de bom.

* * *

Sábado chegou rápido e Gina se viu enfrentando mais um dia de preparações para um grande baile. A festa aconteceria no parque da cidade, onde ficava o labirinto a ser inaugurado, e a garota podia ouvir de seu quarto as pessoas fazendo os últimos preparativos, todos um pouco ansiosos, tanto por não entenderem a decisão de fazer o baile tão cedo quanto pelo anuncio dos herdeiros do rei, apesar da maioria já ter uma boa idéia de quem seriam.

A garota andava de um lado para o outro, não faltava muito tempo para ter que sair de casa, e já estava quase pronta, a não ser por um pequeno detalhe, Joseph ainda não trouxera seu vestido, por isso de tanto nervosismo.

Estava com o cabelo preso em um coque e seu cabelo estava cheio de pequenas pedras de brilhantes, sua maquiagem era leve e ela usava brincos de diamante.

Segurava sua mão para que ela não fosse até sua boca, Miranda parecia mais nervosa que ela, olhando toda hora para a porta e mexendo o pé incansavelmente. Caminhou até a janela e sentiu um aperto no coração, tinha algo estranho naquilo, aquele baile não deveria estar ali, nada disso deveria acontecer antes do casamento. Parecia realmente que eles estavam querendo apressar as coisas, o porque exatamente ela não tinha idéia.

Uma batida forte na porta a despertou de seus devaneios, um segundo depois duas das assistentes de Joseph entraram trazendo uma grande caixa branca, que foi deixada em cima da cama. Correu até lá enquanto elas saiam do quarto, mal podia esperar para ver seu vestido. Vestiu-se em poucos minutos então correu para se olhar no espelho.

O vestido era verde e tinha um pouco mais de decote do que seu vestido de noivado e era feito de um tecido que ela não conhecia, tinha um brilho diferente, nada que chamasse muita atenção, mas também não deixaria que ela passasse despercebida. Sorriu e saiu do quarto, se encaminhando para a sala, onde seus pais e seu noivo já a aguardavam.

NO MUNDO REAL

Dumbledore examinava o livro, já vira aquela história acontecer três vezes, e ela nunca acabava bem, na verdade nunca realmente acabava, esse era o problema. Mas daquela vez tinha um bom pressentimento, algo lhe dizia que dessa vez eles conseguiriam sair, que dessa vez tudo daria certo.

Talvez fosse a idade finalmente se manifestando, mas notava algo de diferente dos outros livros e até do começo desse, uma energia poderosíssima era emanada do livro, algo extraordinário, algo que ele jamais sentira. Pensava e pensava, mas simplesmente não conseguia entender o que era aquilo, talvez fosse o livro se revoltando contra todos os problemas que o impediam de ser terminado, era uma teoria bastante plausível, mas algo lhe dizia que não era aquilo. Seu coração dizia que dessa vez era o destino, que colocava todas suas forças para que não fosse mudado, que se dedicava completamente aquele casal tão improvável para que eles pudessem seguir com suas vidas depois daquilo.

Sorriu para o nada quando pensou nisso, talvez fosse isso mesmo, talvez eles estivessem destinados um ao outro, mas precisaram daquela prova de fogo para entender, para aceitar.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos por uma batida na porta, Severo Snape entrou em seguida, e com passos cautelosos se aproximou do diretor.

- Senhor, desculpe interromper, mas o Ministro está aqui e deseja falar com o senhor.

Dumbledore olhou para o Mestre de Poções com uma expressão interrogativa e então respondeu.

- Diga a ele que me espere em minha sala, eu vou em um minuto.

- Muito bem senhor.

Olhou o livro mais uma vez ainda sentindo sua força e então o fechou, guardando em uma gaveta da mesa da bibliotecária, que estava em seus aposentos descansando, exatamente o que Dumbledore mais ansiava fazer.

Chegou em sua sala e viu que Fudge já o esperava, sentado em uma cadeira, mexendo nervosamente em seu chapéu coco.

- Cornélio! - o outro se virou e se pôs de pé cumprimentando o diretor, ele olhou o relógio e Dumbledore pode ver que ele estava com pressa. - A que devo essa visita tão inesperada?

- Negócios Alvo, negócios... Primeiramente me desculpe por aparecer tão tarde, foi meu único horário livre durante o dia todo...

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe. - ele estendeu a mão para que o outro voltasse a se sentar e ele mesmo se acomodou em sua cadeira. - Então, que tipo de negócios trazem a Hogwarts o Ministro da Magia em pessoa?

Ele olhou para Dumbledore e pareceu cansado, então abriu uma pasta que estava a seu lado e começou a mexer em uns papeis, depois de alguns segundos ele retirou uma folha de pergaminho bastante amarelado e estendeu-a a Dumbledore.

- Eu estava mexendo em alguns papéis em minha mesa, tentando achar um documento que aparentemente não quer ser encontrado quando eu vi isso, eu não reconheci a primeira vista, mas depois de ler as primeiras palavras minha memória voltou como num jato. - ele passou a mão no cabelo nervosamente. - Se meus cálculos estão corretos, baseado no intervalo das outras vezes, já deve estar para acontecer novamente, e nesse momento eu não vejo como nós vamos conseguir lidar com isso.

- Nossa, eu mesmo tinha esquecido disso... - ele olhou para Fudge por cima de seus óculos de meia lua e falou. - Mas eu sinto em dizer que seus cálculos estão só um pouco equivocados, já aconteceu.

- Como assim? - agora a voz dele era de puro pânico. - Você está me dizendo que isso aconteceu novamente e você não me falou nada?

- Eu sinto muito Cornélio, sinto mesmo... Eu simplesmente achei melhor não envolver muita gente dessa vez, exatamente pelo momento que nós nos encontramos.

O outro respirou fundo algumas vezes e então voltou a encarar o outro, via a preocupação dele por trás dos óculos e só naquele momento notara as fundas olheiras abaixo dos olhos dele.

- Então, o que faremos? - sua voz era carregada, e ele parecia prestes a cair no choro.

- Nada, não há nada a ser feito, você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu. - ele olhou ao redor e depois olhou novamente para o Ministro. - Sem querer parecer rude, eu peço que você vá, nós dois precisamos de uma boa noite de sono, disso eu tenho certeza.

- É, você tem razão. - ele se levantou e o diretor também, apertaram as mão e o outro já se encaminhava para a saída quando pareceu se lembrar de algo e virou para encarar Dumbledore, perguntando. - Quem foram dessa vez?

- Draco Malfoy e Ginevra Weasley.

O Ministro pareceu mais cansado do que nunca, e então, o mais rápido que conseguiu, desapareceu atrás da porta de carvalho que levava a sala do diretor.

Dumbledore passou as mãos no rosto e foi em direção a uma porta nos fundos da sala, precisava urgentemente de um banho e uma boa cama.

Largado em cima da mesa ficou uma folha, que parecia ter sido arrancada de um livro, nela estavam escritas poucas palavras, mas essas poucas palavras tinham sido o suficiente para selar o destino de duas pessoas.

"_Para sempre iguais, para sempre presos, congelados nas masmorras de um castelo abandonado estarão apaixonados para sempre, ainda que seus corações estejam muito gelados para sentir._

_Os próximos virão, e jamais sairão, pensamentos positivos não vão ajudar esse amor infinito fadado a matar"_

N/A: Um milhão de desculpas, como sempre, pela demora. Eu tive um pequeno bloqueio, nada muito sério, nada para se preocupar.

E então o que vocês acharam do capítulo? A pergunta volta com toda a força, agora com um pouco mais de respostas, se vocês prestarem atenção nos detalhes.

Charlen Gein, o nosso vilão implacável, é uma pessoa muito simpática, vocês não acham?

O nome dele vem do nome de dois Serial Killers, Charles Manson e Ed Gein, eu achei que ele tinha que ser bem mal e o nome tinha que ser de pessoas más também!

Eu queria agradecer a Franinha Malfoy, mione03, Sandy Mione, Thaysa, Ane Malfoy, Mione G. Potter RJ, Musa K. Malfoy e Laura pelas reviews, muito obrigada mesmo!

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	6. Labirinto

Harry andava rapidamente pelos corredores, Dumbledore o havia chamado com urgência, não tinha certeza sobre o que ele queria falar que era tão importante, mas achava melhor não arriscar, podia ser sobre Gina.

Chegou a gárgula e falou a senha, tinha passado bastante tempo das últimas semanas naquela sala e uma esperança começou a crescer em seu peito, desejava com todas as suas forças encontrar Gina lá, mas uma voz masculina um pouco alterada saindo pela porta fez com que ele percebesse o que estava acontecendo.

Entrou na sala um pouco receoso e viu algo que confirmou suas suspeitas, Rony estava de pé na frente da mesa do diretor falando num tom mais alto do que qualquer um falava com ele.

Dumbledore desviou o olhar do ruivo enfurecido a sua frente para Harry que olhava a cena encostado na porta e tinha os olhos um pouco arregalados de surpresa ao ver o amigo falando daquela maneira com o diretor.

- Harry! Que bom ver que você conseguiu chegar tão depressa, sente-se.

O diretor parecia calmo demais para alguém que estava sendo xingado há poucos segundos, mas Harry achou que era provavelmente por entender, pelo menos um pouquinho, a razão de estar sendo xingado.

Rony o encarava com uma expressão um pouco surpresa e um pouco raivosa, talvez ainda não tivesse juntado os pontos e descoberto o que o outro fazia ali, ou então ele podia estar simplesmente se segurando para não bater nele.

Aproximou-se devagar da mesa e sentou-se na cadeira apontada pelo professor, ficou encarando suas mãos por alguns instantes, momentos depois pode ver pelo canto dos olhos Rony sentar em uma cadeira ao seu lado, olhando para ele e depois para Dumbledore quase compulsivamente.

- Tudo bem, já que ninguém fala, falo eu!- exclamou o ruivo depois de alguns instantes naquele silêncio pesado. - Alguém pode me dizer exatamente onde está a minha irmã? E também podem me explicar por que vocês vêm mentindo até agora para mim dizendo que ela tem catapora bruxa?

Dumbledore trocou um olhar rápido com Harry e se inclinou para frente, encarando o garoto.

- Antes de tudo Sr Weasley, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas por não termos contado antes, mas a situação é extremamente delicada, e seus pais e eu concordamos em não contar para o senhor ou qualquer dos seus irmãos. Nós queríamos evitar pânico.

- Evitar pânico?- ele estava novamente em pé olhando o diretor e soltando fumaça pelas orelhas.- O senhor tem alguma idéia de como eu me senti nas últimas semanas? Eu achei que a Gina tinha catapora bruxa! Eu achei que ela podia ter um colapso e morrer a qualquer momento! - ele respirou fundo e apertou as mãos fortemente - Eu não sei se o senhor concorda, mas isso não é exatamente um bom modo de evitar pânico!

- Eu compreendo que o senhor esteja nervoso, mas a situação é bem pior do que isso, e nós achamos melhor não criar alarde sobre ela.

- O que pode ser tão ruim assim? - ele voltara a se sentar e parecia um pouco mais calmo agora que ia começar a receber informações. - Ela não foi seqüestrada por Você-sabe-quem ou algo assim, foi?

- Não, isso, graças a Merlin, não tem nada a ver com Voldemort.- Dumbledore pareceu mais uma vez cansado, então se apoiou na parte de trás da cadeira e continuou - Gina foi parar dentro de um livro, ela foi sugada por ele para ser mais exato.

O queixo de Rony caiu e seu olhar mostrava o quão confuso ele estava, estava claro que ele começaria novamente a gritar e acusá-los de algo novo, então Dumbledore continuou.

- O livro tinha se perdido na biblioteca, na verdade, eu acredito, ele só aparece quando acha alguém destinado a ele, e então, depois de algum tempo, desaparece novamente.

- Ok...- falou meio incrédulo - Só por curiosidade, como é que ela sai de lá?

- Ela tem que terminar a história.- Dumbledore falou cansado, mas ao receber um olhar interrogativo do ruivo explicou - O livro está preso em um círculo vicioso, não importa quantos casais entrem lá, ele nunca é terminado. Mas dessa vez eu acho que nós temos grandes chances de ver o fim dele.- tranqüilizou diante da cara do garoto.

Depois de alguns instantes parecendo digerir a informação Rony virou para Harry, que ficara meio encolhido em sua cadeira até o momento.

- Desde quando você sabe?

Harry olhou o outro nos olhos e respondeu devagar, temendo a reação dele.

- Há algumas semanas, desde o começo na verdade...

Rony sentou-se direito na cadeira e deixou seu olhar se perder em alguma parte da parede atrás da cabeça do diretor, ele parecia um pouco abatido e ao mesmo tempo bastante confuso.

- Então...- falou depois de alguns minutos -Quando vocês pretendiam contar? Vocês não esperavam que eu caísse na história da catapora por mais muito tempo, não é?

- Nós íamos te contar Ron.- falou Harry se sentindo um pouco culpado, ele parecia tão abatido, quase meio morto na verdade - Nós só estávamos esperando seus pais.- o garoto olhou para ele -Eles queriam estar junto quando você recebesse a notícia, eles sabem como você é ligado a Gina.

- Vocês não têm idéia do que eu estou sentindo agora...Eu nunca me senti tão mal, nem quando ela foi parar na Câmara Secreta.- ele olhou para Dumbledore meio desesperado - Pelo menos daquela vez eu podia tentar fazer alguma coisa!

Ele apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e ficou encarando o chão, Dumbledore e Harry trocaram um olhar sem saber direito o que fazer.O diretor pareceu decidir o que dizer, mas antes que pudesse começar qualquer coisa Rony levantou a cabeça parecendo mais confuso do que nunca, então falou.

- Você disse que não importa quantos casais entram no livro, ele não chega ao final, certo? - Dumbledore confirmou com a cabeça, se ajeitando em sua cadeira - Então quem é o casal que entrou dessa vez? Gina e quem?

Harry pressentiu o impacto que aquela informação iria causar, e pelo jeito Dumbledore também, já que os dois se olharam hesitantes, mas ao mesmo tempo um dizendo para o outro dar a notícia. Harry engoliu em seco e começou.

- O livro escolhe quem deixar entrar, é como uma coisa de destino ou algo assim, se você não for o escolhido e mexer nele enquanto o portal estiver aberto você pode entrar, mas não pode completar a história.- ele fez uma pausa, respirou fundo e então continuou - A Gina abriu o portal, ela estava a dias lendo um livro compulsivamente, você lembra? Pois bem, depois que ela entrou o livro ficou solto, esperando que o escolhido chegasse.

- Chega de enrolação Harry!- falou Rony impaciente - Quem está lá com a Gina?

Harry respirou fundo mais uma vez e olhou para Dumbledore, que parecia ter recuperado sua calma habitual, ele fez uma cara de "já que você começou, termine" para Harry e depois olhou o ruivo. Harry olhou para Rony e decidiu falar rápido, assim, ele achava, seria mais fácil.

- Draco Malfoy.

A sala mergulhou em um silêncio pesado, duas das pessoas ali presentes esperavam a reação de uma terceira, que parecia estar em estado de choque. Depois de quase um minuto ele se mexeu, ainda parecendo meio fora de órbita. Ele tentou começar a falar algumas vezes, mas a voz parecia morrer em sua boca. Ele se largou derrotado em sua cadeira e falou bem baixinho.

- Draco Malfoy?

Harry simplesmente concordou com a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer diante da falta de reação do outro.

Ele gemeu baixo e fechou os olhos, ainda com o corpo largado na cadeira. Ele passou assim alguns minutos, e ninguém se atreveu a quebrar o silêncio, então, sem nenhum aviso prévio, ele se sentou direito e encarou o diretor.

- O que acontece, exatamente, quando o livro desaparece?

Dumbledore pareceu pensar um pouco, talvez estivesse tentando achar as palavras para deixar a resposta menos difícil de se aceitar, começou devagar, como se não tivesse certeza do que falaria.

- Eu não sei. Depois que o livro desaparece ele só volta a aparecer para a pessoa "escolhida", e então a história se zera, começa de novo...A única dica que eu tenho veio na primeira vez que aconteceu, quando nós tentamos interferir.

Ele mexeu em uma gaveta sobre o olhar curioso dos dois jovens. Harry não tinha idéia sobre o que o diretor estava falando e o fato dele ter escondido por tanto tempo fez sua curiosidade aumentar muitas vezes.

Dumbledore estendeu uma folha de papel muito velha para os dois, os dois leram rapidamente as três linhas. O ruivo soltou a folha e encostou-se a sua cadeira com a testa enrugada, mas o moreno permaneceu inclinado para frente, ele segurara a folha que o outro largara e lia ela uma vez depois da outra, perdendo a esperança de ver Gina novamente a cada palavra, "... _pensamentos positivos não vão ajudar esse amor infinito fadado a matar"_ , será que esse era o sentido literal do que acontecia? Eles realmente morriam lá dentro? As dúvidas explodiam em sua mente, a felicidade que sentira aquela manhã quando fora chamado para a sala do diretor se dissipando totalmente, nada mais fazia sentido. Ele tinha certeza que tinha lido em algum lugar que o vilão não podia matar, ou que tinha poderes reduzidos, ou teria sido Dumbledore quem tinha dito isso? Não conseguia se lembrar.

Desviou o olhar da folha e viu Rony parecendo mais doente do que antes, talvez agora também não conseguisse dormir mais, sabia que ele mesmo já não dormia há muito tempo. Às vezes Dumbledore ou Madame Pomfrey faziam com que ele tomasse uma poção, mas mesmo depois de horas de sono não se sentia descansado, sentia-se exausto o tempo todo.

Foi acordado de seus devaneios quando a porta abriu bruscamente e Madame Pince entrou por ela quase correndo.

- Algo muito estranho está acontecendo! - exclamou e fez um sinal para que eles a seguissem.

Todos saíram correndo atrás dela, direto para a biblioteca.

REINO DE FÉLIX GOLDSTEIN

Gina estava atrasada. Era só nisso que conseguia pensar naquele momento. Draco se encontrava sentado em um sofá no hall de entrada da casa, junto com seus sogros e seu pai, sua mãe ainda estava se arrumando. Ele olhava para a escada a sua frente sem piscar. Quando já estava prestes a começar a xingar a todos ao seu redor viu-a. Perdeu o ar quando aquela imagem chegou aos seus olhos. Fechou a boca no momento que percebeu que ela tinha se aberto levemente.

Desde aquela noite, quando ela tinha ido até seu quarto, tentava lutar contra o que sentia pela garota, repetia para si mesmo que estava enlouquecendo quando pensava que sentia algo mais do que atração por ela. Mas era em momentos como aquele, quando ela parecia como um anjo que ele fraquejava. Sentia-se completamente tomado pela magia do livro, mas tinha que lutar contra aquilo. Não importava o quão linda ela ficava em um daqueles longos vestidos, ou como seu rosto se iluminava quando ela sorria, nada disso importava, ele tinha que sair dali, só isso, o resto era loucura.

A garota parou ao seu lado com um grande sorriso no rosto e os olhos brilhando, sua felicidade era tão evidente quando sua beleza, na verdade era isso que a tornava mais bela. Levantou e ofereceu seu braço a ela, mas conteve o sorriso que estava pronto a sair, essa era sua única estratégia, tentar ignorar o que começava a sentir.

Gina sentia-se muito bem dentro daquele vestido, essa era com certeza a melhor parte daquele lugar, era como num verdadeiro conto de fadas, onde tudo era perfeito, onde tudo sempre acabava bem.

Nessa hora seu sorriso enfraqueceu, naquele lugar as coisas não davam certo, era por isso que estava presa ali, era por isso que as coisas pareciam tão estranhas, tão diferentes. Um calafrio percorreu toda sua espinha e ela se sentiu nervosa como naquela manhã, sentiu como se seu estomago queimasse.

Respirou fundo e olhou para as pessoas que já esperavam por ela no hall, a visão do loiro olhando para ela com uma expressão de encantamento fez com que ela esquecesse todas as preocupações. Aquele olhar que vira pela primeira vez no baile de noivado dos dois ainda fazia com que ela se sentisse melhor do que em qualquer outro momento.

Parou ao lado dele e deu seu maior sorriso, queria ver ele sorrir de volta. Fazia algum tempo que vinha notando uma diferença significativa nas atitudes dele, há algum tempo que ele parecia distante, como se quisesse evita-la ou algo assim. Fazia de tudo para chamar a atenção dele, mesmo que não soubesse bem porque.

Estava provado para ela que Malfoy podia ser uma pessoa educada, agradável e até engraçada, mas isso não queria dizer que ele precisava prestar atenção nela, ou olhar ela daquele jeito que só ele conseguia. Mesmo pensando assim ainda tentava chamar a atenção dele de qualquer maneira, e era isso que ela fazia agora, tudo para receber um sorriso. Que não veio.

Ele levantou e passou o braço no seu, falando algo como "graças a merlin", mas nenhum sorriso. Teve vontade de se soltar dele e começar a gritar, de pedir o que estava acontecendo, o porque dele estar tratando ela de modo tão frio. Mas não fez nada disso, só andou com ele até a carruagem e apagou o sorriso do rosto.

O parque onde acontecia a festa estava lindamente enfeitado, luzes voavam no céu acima da cabeça das pessoas e fadas estavam por todos os lados, pequenas mesas estavam colocadas na frente de um palco e várias pessoas já se encontravam circulando pelo lugar.

Mais uma vez se encontrava andando de braços dados com ele, vendo um sorriso surgir na sua face cada vez que alguém os cumprimentava, e palavras vazias saírem de sua boca. Aquele era Draco Malfoy, como pudera pensar nele de qualquer outra maneira? Como pudera vê-lo como um príncipe encantado? Como pudera vê-lo como Gabriel Prince? Não sabia dizer, mas pensar nele de outra maneira fazia com que seu coração doesse.

Depois de algum tempo foi anunciado que o rei faria seu discurso, então todos foram para suas mesas e se acomodaram. Gina e Draco se sentaram com outro casal, que dava sorrisos forçados a todo o momento. Ela se sentiu incomodada com isso, algo neles parecia falso. Inconscientemente procurou a mão de Draco e apertou-a, só percebeu realmente o que tinha feito quando ele retribuiu o gesto, apertando levemente sua mão e mantendo-a segura junto a sua.

O homem falou por longos minutos, mas Gina mal conseguia prestar atenção, toda sua mente estava voltada para sua mão, que parecia levar pequenos choques ao se juntar com a mão dele. Aquele toque a estava deixando entorpecida, estava viajando e não queria que aquilo terminasse nunca.

Foram chamados para o palco e ele largou sua mão, sentiu um vazio por alguns instantes, mas logo se recuperou e subiu no palco, não sabia direito como agir em uma situação assim, não sabia se deveria falar alguma coisa, ou se simplesmente tinha que ficar lá sorrindo. Descobriu que era a segunda opção, que subir ali era só um modo de fazer com que todos conhecessem o futuro rei e a futura rainha, mesmo que a maioria já conhecesse.

Depois daquilo voltaram para seu lugar na mesa, porém demoraram quase meia hora para chegar até ela, já que todos paravam os dois para dar parabéns, dizer o quanto estavam felizes com a decisão do rei e coisas assim.No momento em que alcançaram seus lugares Gina teve vontade de voltar para o palco e começar toda a maratona de novo. Aquele estranho casal ainda estava ali, eles se levantaram e cumprimentaram os dois, mas algo nos olhos do homem fez com que Gina tivesse medo, Draco não pareceu notar algo errado, ou talvez achasse que era simplesmente inveja, e sentou-se esperando que a comida fosse servida.

Depois do jantar a maioria das pessoas se levantou e saiu da frente do palco para ir conversar ou mesmo dar uma volta no parque, que tinha magníficas árvores, além, óbvio, do novíssimo labirinto.

Gina pediu licença para seus companheiros de mesa logo depois do jantar e foi falar com sua mãe, ela se encontrava parada perto de uma árvore observando ela. Gina chamou atenção tocando seu braço.

- Olá mamãe!

- Olá querida!- ela respondeu desviando o olhar da linda árvore.- Como está a festa?

- Muito boa, mas eu gostaria de saber o que você sabe sobre duas pessoas.

- Quem querida? - falou ela com um olhar curioso.

- Aquele casal falando com o Gabriel.- ela apontou para os três que se encontravam a uma distancia considerável das duas.

Sua mãe pareceu pensar por um tempo, ela observava os dois com os olhos apertados e em sua testa era possível ver uma pequena ruga indicando que ela fazia força para ativar sua memória. Depois de alguns minutos ela olhou para Gina e disse.

- Eu não consigo reconhece-los!- ela pareceu pensar por mais alguns momentos então completou - Eu vou descobrir quem são e então falo com você.

- Tudo bem.

Gina observou a mesma árvore onde sua mãe estava a alguns minutos e depois se virou, tinha que falar com alguém e encontrar Draco, mas no momento em que virou deu de cara com o homem que sentara com ela durante a janta, ele tinha se apresentado como Charles Carroll e eram seus olhos que faziam com que Gina se sentisse gelar dos pés a cabeça.

- Desculpe Srta. - falou assim que Gina esbarrou nele.

- Não é sua culpa, eu que estava distraída, não se preocupe. - ela olhava por cima do ombro dele procurando por Draco, na verdade procurando por qualquer um que pudesse salva-la de ficar sozinha com aquele homem, mas ninguém veio socorre-la.

- Esta uma noite agradabilíssima não é mesmo? - ele começou a andar pelos jardins e Gina o acompanhou, seria rude deixar o homem falando sozinho, mesmo que essa fosse sua vontade.

- Com certeza, perfeita para um baile. - suas mãos suavam de ficar perto dele, e o fato dos dois estarem se afastando cada vez mais do resto das pessoas só fazia com que ela se sentisse pior.

- A Srta está bem? Parece um pouco nervosa...- a mão dele se aproximou perigosamente da sua, mas ela passou a mão no cabelo disfarçadamente, ainda procurando alguém para juntar a conversa.

Depois de olhar por cima dos ombros do homem pode ver Draco perto de um arbusto, assim que seus olhares se cruzaram tentou pedir ajuda sem falar nada, e foi prontamente atendida quando ele começou a andar em sua direção.

- Ai está você! - falou ele pegando a mão dela - Eu estava te procurando por todos os lugares!

Ela sorriu para ele, sentindo seu coração se acalmar. Mas ao olhar para o homem a sua frente viu algo estranho, uma raiva impossível de se esconder estava presente no olhar dele, isso fez com que ela se sentisse muito mal, quem era aquele homem? Por que o olhar dele tinha tal efeito sobre ela? Ela sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e então tudo escureceu ao seu redor, a última coisa que sentiu foram as mãos de Draco segurando suas costas.

A luz começou a entrar lentamente, seus olhos se abriram, mas foram fechados segundos depois. Abriu seus olhos novamente bem mais devagar, e a primeira coisa que viu foi Draco, que linda visão para se ter no momento em que se abre os olhos, Draco Malfoy em sua roupa preta com um olhar preocupado.

Sentou-se devagar e olhou ao redor, estava em um banco e algumas pessoas estavam aglomeradas ao redor dela. Levou a mão a cabeça em quanto colocava os pés no chão.

- Tudo bem? - perguntou Draco parecendo mais tranqüilo.

- Sim...O que aconteceu? - Gina perguntou, vendo que as pessoas iam embora conforme viam que ela tinha acordado.

- Você que deveria me dizer! - respondeu ele sentando-se ao lado dela e passando a mão nos cabelos - Você simplesmente desmaiou.

Ela pensou um pouco sobre o que sentira antes de desmaiar, um mal estar, só isso. Nada que indicasse o que aconteceria em seguida, e agora se sentia tão bem como depois de dormir durante horas.

- Por quanto tempo eu apaguei?

- Por uns dez minutos...- ele olhou para ela e pousou a mão em seu rosto - Você tem certeza que está bem? Nós podemos ir para casa se você quiser.

- Não, tudo bem.- ela passou a mão pela mão dele e depois encarou o lugar, pensou por alguns instantes e depois falou - Eu adoro essa música.

Ele riu e depois se levantou, parando na frente dela.

- A Srta gostaria de dançar?- ele tinha um sorriso no rosto, algo como alívio misturado com felicidade, muito diferente do que ele passara os últimos dias tentando passar.

- Claro, por que não? - ela riu e aceitou a mão que ele estendia a sua frente, então os dois se juntaram aos outros casais que já dançavam no lugar onde antes estavam as mesas e agora estava todo iluminado e uma banda tocava uma música alegre.

- Eu não posso acreditar que isso aconteceu! - Charles Gein estava em um canto escuro observando o casal dançar, ele gruía baixinho e não parava de amaldiçoar tudo que aparecia a sua frente.

- Acalme-se, a noite ainda não terminou.- falou uma mulher parando do lado dele e também observando todos dançarem.

- Ela estava praticamente sozinha! Eu não posso acreditar que perdi a chance!- ele apertava as mãos machucando as palmas como se a dor que ele sentia pudesse acalma-lo.

- Pare com isso! - falou ela tocando as mãos dele levemente -Você vai conseguir! Nós vamos conseguir!

Ele fez uma cara de quem não acreditava no que estava escutando, mas relaxou as mãos. Seus olhos estavam grudados em um casal em especial, que dançava animadamente e ria sem se importar com mais ninguém, como se fossem as únicas pessoas presentes ali.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, sempre que eu tento me aproximar algo acontece...Se isso continuar assim vai ser impossível fazer o planejado...-falou ele baixinho, segurando a mão da mulher ao seu lado, que parecia mais interessada em qualquer coisa menos o que ele falava.

- Ela deve estar em um dia ruim, por isso do desmaio e de estar fugindo o tempo todo, sempre acompanhada de alguém.- ela passou a mão por seu vestido e sorriu - Você não quer dançar?

Ele levantou sua sobrancelha e olhou para ela de canto de olho, como se fosse a maior besteira que já tinha escutado. Soltou sua mão da dela e falou.

- Não...Estou aqui a trabalho.

Ela rolou os olhos e virou as costas para ele, indo em direção a um grupo de mulheres que falavam animadamente sobre alguma futilidade. Ao mesmo tempo em que falava com elas lançava olhares para o casal que virara a obsessão da vida de Charles, não agüentava mais aquilo! Estava certa que por baixo de toda aquela maldade e motivos vazios tinha algo escondido, algo que nem ele mesmo admitia. Aquilo tudo não podia ser simplesmente raiva, a raiva não pode durar tanto tempo. E não acreditava que o que ele sentia era ódio, isso parecia forte demais.

Um arrepio percorreu suas costas, já tinha visto muitas coisas que ele fizera, já sentira sua ira em sua própria pele e ainda assim não parecia capaz de deixa-lo de lado, de avançar sozinha. Tinha medo, mas naquele momento algo lhe fazia ter medo pela garota e pelo garoto, algo fazia com que sentisse uma vontade quase incontrolável de dizer para eles saírem rápido daquele lugar, para ficarem em casa, qualquer coisa para se proteger.

Falou alguma coisa sobre a conversa que estavam tendo e depois voltou a seus devaneios, e ao olhar novamente para onde se encontrava Charles percebeu que jamais conseguiria deixa-lo, que, por mais estranho que isso parecesse até mesmo para ela, ele era especial. E que, mesmo de uma forma às vezes um pouco doentia, ele também gostava dela, e que, por isso, ela jamais seria capaz de trai-lo, jamais seria capaz de ir contra ele em qualquer coisa.

Colocou a mão na cabeça ao sentir uma pequena pontada e uma leve tontura, respirou fundo e saiu andando pelo parque. Chegou na entrada do labirinto e entrou sem hesitar, conhecia aquele lugar melhor que qualquer um.

Gina e Draco dançaram durante uma eternidade, mas nenhum dos dois sentia vontade de parar. Só queriam ficar juntos por mais alguns minutos, por mais uma música.

Pararam depois que ela disse estar com sede. Ficaram conversando por um tempo, simplesmente falando de tudo e de nada ao mesmo tempo. Tomaram uma coisa não muito forte que um garçom ofereceu, e o sono parecia estar começando a tomar conta do corpo de Gina, que agora estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Draco enquanto observavam as pessoas passarem.

- Que horas são? - Gina perguntou se desencostando para não dormir.

- Duas da manhã. - falou Draco parecendo aborrecido por ela ter saído do lugar onde estava, mas nem um pouco cansado.

- Vamos fazer alguma coisa antes que eu durma.- falou ela contendo um bocejo e rindo depois.

- E o que você quer fazer? Quer dançar mais?- ele se desencostou da parede e passou o braço pelas costas dela.

- Não...Eu não estou mias com vontade de dançar.- ela segurou a mão dele que pendia de seu ombro e então deu um grande sorriso e quase pulou - Vamos ao labirinto!

- Como?- perguntou ele abobadamente, passara os últimos segundos olhando fixamente o brilho que surgira nos olhos dela.

- Vamos fazer uma competição de quem chega antes ao centro! - ela parecia ter acordado totalmente agora.- Eu sigo por um lado e você pelo outro, ai nós vamos até o centro.

Ele sorriu diante da animação dela, de repente à idéia virou uma coisa tão perfeita que ele não pode dizer não, só o sorriso no rosto da garota já era o suficiente para que ele fizesse qualquer coisa.

Os dois pararam na frente da entrada do labirinto e se olharam, então trocaram um sorriso e saíram correndo cada um para um lado.

Gina correu em frente, então à direita, à esquerda, à direita de novo e então em frente. Nem sabia como pudera estar com sono alguns minutos antes, ria enquanto corria e nem prestava muita atenção no caminho, o que não era muito sábio quando se estava em um labirinto, mas mesmo assim simplesmente deixava que seus pés a levassem.

Avistou uma luz mais forte depois de um corredor e ao alcança-la riu com mais vontade do que nunca, chegara ao centro mais rápido que Draco! Mal podia esperar para ver a cara dele ao chegar lá e encontra-la.

- Olha quem eu vejo aqui, a Srta Rotta...

Seu sangue gelou, sentiu toda a cor que tinha se esvaindo e um calafrio percorreu todo seu corpo, aquela voz, aquela respiração pesada. De repente sentiu que não chegara por acaso antes no centro do labirinto.

Virou-se rapidamente para encarar os olhos frios de Charles Carroll, ou então Charles Gein.

- Charles, - tentou fazer sua voz soar o mais calma possível - o que faz por aqui? Achei que já tinha ido embora.

- Não, - os olhos dele brilharam e sua boca formou um sorriso quase maníaco - eu não iria embora sem me despedir da Srta.

Eles se encaravam sem nem piscar, ela tentava esconder o fato de estar tão apavorada que mal conseguia se manter de pé, mas isso estava se provando mais difícil do que ela achava que seria.

- Com medo? - os olhos dele brilhavam de malícia, parecia que não se sentia tão feliz há muito tempo - A princesinha está assustada agora que não tem ninguém para protege-la? Agora que tem que fazer as coisas por ela mesma?

Gina não respondeu, simplesmente não conseguia. Queria dizer que ele não a assustava, que ela sabia muito bem se defender, mas não podia dizer isso naquele momento. Não só porque sua voz não sairia de qualquer maneira, mas também porque estava aterrorizada, e naquele momento não poderia se defender, já que sua varinha tinha ficado em casa.

Ele sorriu com um canto da boca e andou um passo em sua direção, ao que ela andou um passo para trás, mantendo a distancia entre os dois igual.

- Você vai fugir de mim lindinha?

Aqueles diminutivos estavam começando a irrita-la, mas não se sentia uma grifinória naquele momento, não se sentia nem um pouco corajosa para dizer exatamente o que queria na cara dele.

Ele arregalou os olhos num gesto que assustou Gina mais do que qualquer coisa e pegou a varinha dentro de suas vestes, agora as coisas começavam a ficar realmente injustas, agora ele não tinha simplesmente uma vantagem física sobre ela, tinha também uma vantagem mágica.

- Nós vamos fazer um trato.- falou ele ainda com o mesmo olhar maníaco no rosto.

- Vamos? - perguntou Gina que tinha recuperado um pouco de sua voz, mas não sua coragem, que ainda estava em um nível digno de um sonserino, mesmo que esses provavelmente nunca precisariam da coragem que ela precisava naquele momento, já que eram desconfiados demais para andar sem varinha. A imagem de Draco apareceu na sua mente, e por um momento ela desejou que ele estivesse com ela.

- Sim, e nós vamos fazer isso por bem, ou então por mal.- os olhos dele brilhavam, o que fazia com que as pernas dela tremessem, mas sua voz pareceu estranhamente firme quando ela voltou a falar.

- E que tipo de trato o senhor _acha_ que eu vou fazer? - "Essa é hora pra enfrentar ele?" Uma vozinha na sua cabeça gritou, mas o homem a sua frente simplesmente riu.

- Você vai fazer o trato que eu quiser, querida. - ele deu alguns passos para frente, diretamente em direção a ela. Gina deu alguns passos para trás, mas sentiu-se encostar em uma parede e então sentiu mais medo do que em qualquer outro momento, sentia que seu coração poderia pular pela sua boca.

Ele passou a mão em seu rosto e colocou uma pequena mecha do seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha. Então num movimento brusco ele colocou a mão ao redor do pescoço dela, seus olhos muito perto dos de Gina.

- Eu poderia acabar com você agora, você quer fazer uma aposta? Quanto tempo eles demorariam para te achar?

A maldade em seus olhos era a pior coisa que ela já tinha visto, era como se ele sentisse mais prazer naquilo do que em respirar, como se preferisse fazer aquilo uma vez a continuar vivo.

Ele a afastou da parede e jogou-a no chão, então soltou um riso que parecia um rosnado e levantou a varinha, nesse momento ela não pode evitar que um grito saísse da sua boca, aquele grito que estava sufocado em sua garganta desde que vira ele, fechou os olhos com força para não ver a expressão de prazer do rosto dele naquele momento.

Um jorro de luz azul passou ao seu lado, por pouco errando sua cabeça, e o som de alguém caindo pesadamente no chão fez com que ela abrisse os olhos. Draco estava encima de Charles, e o outro parecia sem reação. Ia dar um passo a frente quando sentiu uma mão segurar seu braço, virou automaticamente a cabeça para ver quem era e deu de cara com a mulher com quem jantara naquela noite, a mulher apertava seu braço impedindo que ela ajudasse Draco.

Tentou soltar-se do aperto dela, mas ela era bem mais forte do que Gina, e logo jogou-a no chão, ao que Gina respondeu soltando outro grito, que fez com que Draco virasse a cabeça de sua própria batalha para ver o que estava acontecendo. Esse foi um grande erro, já que o outro aproveitou esse momento de distração para sair de baixo de Draco e ataca-lo.

Gina acertou um soco na cara da outra, tinha sido criada com seis irmãos, ela sabia pelo menos como dar um soco, o que, ela tinha aprendido em suas aulas de boa maneira, não deveria ser feito sobre nenhuma circunstância. Mas naquele momento não tinha muita escolha.

Saiu de baixo da outra e se pôs de pé rapidamente, a outra também tinha se recuperado do soco e já estava pronta para começar de novo, aquela com certeza não era uma moça de família que fora educada a vida toda para ser indefesa, ela realmente sabia machucar.

Ouviu um gemido alto e espiou para o lado com o canto do olho, Draco tinha levado um soco no estomago, tinha que acabar com isso e ajudar ele. Foi então que derrubou a mulher com um soco, fazendo que ela batesse a cabeça e correu para perto dos dois homens que lutavam de uma forma, no mínimo, mais violenta do que as duas estavam fazendo a segundos. Olhou para trás e constatou que a mulher continuava caída, um pouco atordoada.

Não viu de onde aquilo veio, mas sentiu alguém agarra-la pela cintura e derruba-la no chão. Ao olhar quem era viu o homem ainda com uma expressão maníaca, mas agora parecendo sentir menos prazer do que antes, já que estava cheio de cortes e tinha sangue em seu rosto.

Ele apertou seu pulso enquanto estavam ainda no chão e olhou para ver onde estava sua comparsa, Gina tentou se soltar do aperto dele, mas não era forte o suficiente. Quando o homem conseguiu chamar a atenção da outra mulher Gina viu quem estivera procurando nos últimos minutos, Draco começava a se levantar, seu estado era deplorável.

Ao ver Gina presa ao homem que fizer aquilo com ele Draco colocou uma mão nas vestes e tirou sua varinha, se aproximando com passos decididos. Ele apontou a varinha direto para o peito de Charles e falou:

- Solte-a agora! - após ser encarado por alguns segundos ele foi obedecido, Gina se levantou rapidamente e se colocou atrás dele.

O homem deitado no chão não parecia capaz de admitir uma derrota, ele soltou um urro e fez menção de se levantar, Draco, que já esperava tal reação, foi rápido ao proferir o feitiço.

- _Crucio! _- falou ele com tanta raiva quanto o outro demonstrara mais cedo.

Gina soltou um guincho e se encolheu atrás de Draco enquanto o homem se debatia de dor, gritando tanto que fazia com que ela achasse que era em sua pele que as milhares de facas entravam, que era sua voz que gritava e seu corpo que se debatia ali no chão.

- Chega!- gritou com um resto de voz.

Draco focou um pouco surpreso com a reação de Gina, então interrompeu o feitiço ao mesmo tempo que a mulher que antes estava jogada em um canto se arrastou até o corpo inconsciente de Charles, abraçando-o, desaparatava.

O garoto observou os dois sumirem e virou para Gina, que ainda parecia atordoada com a visão que tivera.

- Por que você quis que eu parasse? - ele soava indignado.

Ela olhou para ele com uma expressão perplexa e então respondeu:

- Por que? Porque ele estava sofrendo! Por que você fez aquilo?

- Você está me dizendo que o que eu fiz foi errado? O que eu deveria ter feito? Deixado ele te levar embora?

- Não!- gritou ela e depois disse mais calma - Você não pode usar esse tipo de feitiço, eles não são do bem!

- Tud bem, da próxima vez eu não faço nada! - falou ele ainda mais indignado do que antes - Eu não sou idiota como vocês, que se recusam a usar esse tipo de maldição, eu prefiro matar a morrer!

Ela o encarou por alguns momentos, quando ele a defendera achara que não podia pedir mais nada, mas agora percebia que ele era muito diferente dela, que o resto também importava.

- Se eu não usasse, seria eu quem estaria me contorcendo no chão. - falou ele mais calmo diante do silêncio dela. Ele caminhou até perto da garota e abraçou ela, falando numa voz que não passava de um sussurro - E então ele não me deixaria ir embora, ele me mataria. E eu não posso morrer, eu prometi pra você que eu não iria te deixar sozinha.

Depois de alguns segundos ele soltou-a e lhe deu as costas, andando de volta para fora do labirinto, com a cabeça baixa e uma lágrima rolando solitária por seu rosto.

N/A: Antes de qualquer coisa um zilhão de desculpas! Eu realmente não notei o tempo que eu tava demorando pra escrever esse capitulo! (¬¬')

Agora as provas estão vindo uma encima da outra, mas eu juro que vou fazer de tudo par postar o mias rapido possível.

A fic está no fim, eu acho que em alguns capítulos ela deve acabar...Minha primeira fic a acabar, que orgulho!

hehehehheheh

Agora meus super agradecimentos a Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy, Franinha Malfoy, Biazinhaaa, Mione G. Potter RJ, Laura e Ane Malfoy que me deixaram super reviews!

Eu vou fazer uma coisa que nunca fiz nessa fic, uma chantagem!

Eu juro que posto semana que vem se eu tiver mais de dez comentários!

Vocês têm que admitir que não é muito...Não é como seu tivesse pedido 50, eu só quero dez para me animarem a fazer o capitulo a jato!

Beijos e até o próximo!

PS: Desculpem pelos erros de portugues, to sem beta! Se alguém quiser betar eu agradeço!


	7. Lost

N/A:Postando sem beta por enquanto, vou postar de novo depois ele já betado, descumplem os erros.

Um monstro.

Era assim que ela o via. Um monstro com visões distorcidas do mundo, não um santo, com certeza muito diferente do Potter.

Limpou a lágrima, a primeira que derramava em muito tempo. Por que se importava? Não era como se realmente gostasse dela. Olhou para frente ao chegar na saída do labirinto, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Não deveria ter feito aquilo, sabia que ela desaprovaria, mas a raiva que sentira no momento em que vira aquele homem fizera com que não conseguisse raciocinar, tudo que queria era que ele sentisse dor, que sofresse, que ficasse longe dela.

O que era aquilo que tomava conta de sua mente e fazia com que não suportasse a idéia de perde-la? Que fazia com que ela significasse muito mais do que tudo para ele?

A expressão no rosto dela quando ele amaldiçoou Charles não saia de sua mente, parecia ser comparada a todas as outras vezes que ela já olhara para ele, de repente sua mente foi tomada por seu sorriso, pelo modo como seus olhos brilhavam quando ela sorria.

Pensava em tudo que tinha acontecido naquele dia, a festa tinha sido tão boa, e até mesmo seus esforços para mante-la afastada haviam sido deixados de lado, tudo que queria era vê-la sorrir, sentir seu perfume, ouvir sua voz.

Como as coisas podiam mudar tanto num só dia? Logo pela manhã ainda estava ignorando-a, remoendo-se por dentro por não saber exatamente o que aquilo que sentia significava, depois, durante a tarde, tudo que queria era abraça-la, mas mantivera-se quieto, passando varias vezes por ela disfarçadamente. Já a noite tentara manter a mesma posição da manhã, mas já se rendendo a tudo que mais desejava, então, finalmente, durante a festa tivera tudo que sonhara, novamente aquele sorriso, aquela felicidade, aquelas palavras de carinho. E agora estragara tudo!

Não tinha idéia de como tudo pudera mudar tão rapidamente, talvez não fosse para ser, eles dois. Talvez tudo que acontecera até ali fosse um grande erro do destino, que agora percebia como tinha feito besteira e tentava concertar, acabando com sua vida.

Na verdade o que mudava eram as circunstancias, ele achava, ou então a garota, que parecia mais irresistível a cada momento do dia, que mudava de criança para mulher em segundos, que não permanecia a mesma nem por um dia, pelo menos aos olhos de Draco.

**I'm alone and feeling lost**

Estou sozinho e me sentindo perdido

**If I could only have it all**

Se eu pudesse ter tudo

**Then I'd be alright**

Eu estaria bem

**'Cause I can't see who I really am**

Pois não posso ver quem realmente sou

**Through all the doubt that I'm living in**

Por toda a dúvida que estou vivendo

**I don't know it, yeah**

Eu não sei disso, yeah

**Right before I hit the ground**

Um pouco antes de tocar o chão

Alguém tentou para-lo, mas continuou andando, não tinha idéia para onde estava indo, não sabia por que estava fugindo, nem por que a idéia de sair correndo lhe parecia tão boa, por isso simplesmente continuou andando, ignorando os chamados que escutava e desviando das mãos que tentavam segura-lo, tinha que ficar sozinho.

Sentia um peso no peito, algo tão novo e diferente do que jamais sentira que o estava apavorando, e aquela vontade de vê-la que não ia embora, aquele desejo de abraça-la, de ouvir sua voz, de ouvir que ela o perdoava, que não o odiava pelo que tinha feito, que ainda o via como um ponto seguro, que ainda o via como alguém que podia procurar a qualquer hora pra conversar, alguém com quem poderia contar não importava a situação, algo lhe dizia que se ouvisse o contrario disso saindo da boca dela, morreria.

Sentia-se perdido, como em um labirinto, onde entradas novas aparecem a cada segundo, onde tudo que você precisa saber pra sair é quem você é e tudo que você precisa ter, é a certeza do que quer. E ele não tinha nada disso, não sabia o que sentia, ou quem era, estava condenado a vagar sozinho, sempre em busca de um sorriso, de uma palavra, ao mesmo tempo em que era perseguido e assombrado por seu desejo.

Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, há quanto tempo não dormia? Há quanto tempo não conseguia ficar com os olhos fechados por mais de duas horas? Duvidas e mais duvidas consumindo seu interior, fazendo com que ficasse ligado o tempo todo, forçando sua mente a viver alerta, nunca vagando sem rumo, a não ser nos raros momentos em que conseguia baixar a guarda e se perder nos profundos olhos castanhos de Gina, nesses momentos algo era mais forte que sua própria mente. Nesses momentos nada podia faze-lo permanecer sóbrio.

Queria tudo, a garota, seu mundo, sua vida, queria vingança, queria ver Charles Gein sofrer, queria ser a pessoa que o fazia sofrer, queria ver ele derrotado, jogado no chão tão fraco que não tinha mais nenhuma chance de se levantar, sem nenhum aliado, queria tirar tudo que significasse algo para ele, cada uma das coisas que o mantinha vivo, todo o poder que ele tinha, ou que poderia vir a ter. E eram esses desejos, essa necessidade de ter tudo, que o fariam perde-la, sabia disso, e agora considerava seriamente desistir do que parecia precisar se ela estivesse ao seu lado, se ela sorrisse para ele, beijasse seus lábios e dissesse que o amava, que perdoava ele, que ele não era um monstro.

Sacudiu a cabeça, agora tentando esquecer de tudo, tentando se convencer que não sentia nada pela garota, mas seus desejos já tinham sido expressados, mesmo que para si mesmo, "beijasse seus lábios e dissesse que o amava", tantas noites sem dormir e a solução parecia tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão fora de alcance.

Voltou ao estado entorpecido do qual saíra por apenas alguns segundos, quando a certeza da loucura o atingira direto no estomago. Sentiu-se exausto, e ainda assim cada vez que fechava os olhos não conseguia mante-los assim, tinha que abri-los rapidamente, antes que enlouquecesse na loucura da escuridão de sua mente, antes que ficasse perdido lá para sempre, que nunca mais pudesse ver. Encostou-se em uma parede e deslizou até o chão, mantendo as mãos na cabeça, como se assim pudesse esconder de si mesmo tudo o que estava se passando ali, como se assim tudo pudesse permanecer igual.

**Why am I losing sleep?**

Por que estou perdendo sono?

**Yeah, feeling like I do**

Yeah parece que eu estou

**Why am I losing you?**

Por que estou te perdendo?

**And I'm feeling lost**

E me sentindo perdido

Respirou fundo e encostou a cabeça na parede, como queria voltar no tempo, antes de tudo aquilo acontecer, antes de sentir o que sentia agora, quando a vida estava sob controle, quando tinha tudo. Mas sabia que agora isso era impossível, que estava presa àquilo para sempre, e que tinha que descobrir como viver assim.

Se ao menos tivesse alguma esperança, se não soubesse que a garota voltaria correndo para os braços de Potter no momento em que saíssem do livro, se a vida do lado de fora fosse tão simples quanto parecia ser, se aquilo a que não podia dar um nome sumisse no momento em que tudo acabasse, tudo poderia ser diferente.

Levantou e olhou ao redor, estava em uma pequena rua deserta, e ainda podia ouvir os sons da festa, por isso julgava estar perto, mas não queria voltar, não queria encarar a todos novamente, responder as perguntas, pelo menos não naquela noite, não depois de tudo aquilo.

Ainda encostado na parede, como se não conseguisse se manter de pé, ouviu passos se aproximando, colocou a mão dentro da veste e segurou a varinha com força, dependendo de quem fosse ia levar um feitiço tão horrível que jamais se recuperaria completamente. A pessoa apareceu virando a esquina e ele soltou a varinha, Gina vinha em sua direção caminhando rápido, já tinha se arrumado novamente, totalmente recuperada do ataque, ou quase.

- Onde você esteve? - ela ficou parada na frente dele, em seus olhos não havia nada, nem preocupação, nem perdão, eles estavam vazios, como os seus - Disseram que você simplesmente passou andando entre todos ignorando as pessoas que te chamavam, você não deveria ter feito isso! Você será o rei deles um dia, esqueceu?

- Eu sei de minhas responsabilidades, mas se eles não me deixassem respirar um pouco eu não teria um povo pra ser rei! - aqueles olhos vazios faziam com que ele quisesse sacudi-la, aquela não era ela, era ele. Olhos sem sentimentos e palavras nem um pouco gentis, onde estava Gina? Quem era essa mulher parada a sua frente?

Contornou a garota que permanecia em silencio e andou até o fim da rua, sempre esperando que ela corresse até ele e pedisse desculpas, ou até mesmo batesse nele, qualquer coisa que mostrasse que ela ainda sentia, que ela ainda era a mesma garota que entrara ali, a mesma garota que faria tudo para sair, pra voltar para seu precioso Potter.

- Mais uma vez, mesmo não estando presente, ele ganhou. - sussurrou quando chegou a esquina e olhou para trás, Gina continuava parada exatamente no mesmo lugar que ele a deixara, mas agora tinha as mãos no rosto. - Aproveite.

Continuou andando em direção a casa, queria sua cama, e naquela noite não se preocuparia com pesadelos, ignoraria eles, deixaria que viessem, mostraria que conseguia fingir que não se importava. Não importava o quanto isso doesse.

**There's a dark cloud over me**

Há uma nuvem escura em cima de mim

**And I can't shake it off,**

E eu não consigo me livrar dela,

**I can't make a move to save myself**

Não posso me mover pra me salvar

**Thoughts keep spinning through my head**

Pensamentos continuam girando na minha cabeça

**All the times that we never did what we wanted to, yeah**

Todas as vezes que nunca fizemos o que queríamos, yeah

**But right before I hit the ground**

Mas um pouco antes de tocar o chão

**It's just like a dream**

É bem como um sonho

Deitou-se no escuro, sempre encarando o mesmo pedaço de teto, sempre, noite após noite. Ela não viera atrás dele, sabia que conseguiria escuta-la se tivesse feito isso, no silencio das ruas vazias, com o som da festa ficando cada vez mais longe, ela não correra até ele, nem tentara alcança-lo. Talvez fosse melhor assim, falsas esperanças não faziam bem para nenhum coração. Para o dele com certeza não seria diferente.

Fechou os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi seu sorriso, que rapidamente se transformou na cara de terror que fizera aquela noite, abriu os olhos, agora aquilo seria realmente um pesadelo, sua mente faria com que revivesse aquele momento em todos os instantes, a cada segundo de seu sono sentiria o que sentira naquele momento. Aquela vontade de voltar no tempo voltou, mas dessa vez era de voltar para o começo daquela noite e nunca sair de perto dela, nunca deixa-la sozinha com aquele monstro.

Sorriu para o nada, estava realmente enlouquecendo, pensando em mexer em algo complexo como o tempo para não brigar com ela, para não ter que encarar aquela expressão em seus sonhos, ou então em qualquer momento acordado.

Na verdade, tudo naquele lugar era como um sonho, e se não sentisse tanta dor poderia acreditar que acordaria a qualquer momento com Pansy ao seu lado, roubando sua cobertas, então mandaria a garota embora e sua voltaria a ser como antes, quando tudo parecia perfeito, com só algumas falhas. Mas a dor em seus machucados fez com que ele voltasse a realidade, aquilo era verdadeiro, não importava o quanto desejasse que não fosse, o quantas vezes se beliscasse para acordar, isso não aconteceria.

Seu corpo foi ficando pesado, assim como suas pálpebras, virou de lado e abraçou o travesseiro, nenhuma imagem invadiu sua mente, foi entrando devagar no mundo dos sonhos, como que penetrando a densa neblina que vinha mantendo-o acordado durante todo esse tempo, sentiu-se feliz, e ao mesmo tempo uma dor se instalava em seu coração, a dor da conformação, da aceitação, da compreensão forçada de que estava preso àquilo, que não podia fazer nada a não ser aproveitar.

-------------------

Aparatou na sala do castelo abandonado onde viviam, tinha Charles no colo, ele não se movia, mas resmungava algumas coisas desconexas. O que fora aquele feitiço? Como algo assim poderia ser feito? E como ele conhecia, se nem mesmo eles sabiam o que era, ou como faze-lo?

Chamou os criados para que o levassem para o quarto, e disse para uma garota chamar um médico, seus planos tinham sido interrompida e agora tinham que descobrir mais sobre o garoto, haviam cometido um erro, julgaram-no inofensivo, e agora ele provava ser mais perigoso do que qualquer pessoa que jamais entrara naquele livro, até mesmo do que eles.

Charles ardia em febre e se mexia incomodamente na cama, murmurava baixinho e suava frio, colocou um pano úmido em sua testa e esperou o medico sentada ao seu lado, segurando sua mão tremula.

O médico chegou rápido, provavelmente temendo que algo fosse feito contra ele, mas não pode ajudar muito, aquilo era desconhecido para ele, assim como para qualquer outra pessoa daquele reino. Deu-lhe algumas poções para a febre e as alucinações que ele começava a ter e depois foi embora, deixando-o aos cuidados de Jennifer. (Jennifer é a "esposa" dele)

A mulher ficou ali todo o tempo, rezando para que ele melhorasse logo, ao mesmo tempo que pensava em uma maneira de chegar a garota, agora era uma questão de honra para ela, ninguém fazia algo assim com seu marido e saia impune, jamais saíra e não seria agora que iria amolecer seu coração, toda pena que sentira do casal agora se esvaíra, não descansaria enquanto os dois não estivessem exatamente onde deveriam estar para seu plano dar certo.

--------------------

Estava andando por um caminho, e a atmosfera era exatamente a de um sonho, com uma nevoa flutuando acima do chão e cobrindo seus pés, mas o sonho não estava sendo tão ruim quanto ele imaginara que seria, nem tão bom.

Andava por um caminho, e via tudo passar, toda sua vida fora dali, ainda assim seguia pela estrada, pois em algum lugar lá na frente podia ouvir a voz de Gina falando alguma coisa, nada que conseguisse entender, mas a garota parecia muito feliz.

Corria tão rápido quanto podia, escutava passos atrás de si, algo ameaçador, que ele não queria que o alcançasse, mesmo não tendo idéia do que era.

A voz de Gina parecia se distanciar mais ainda a cada segundo e quando ele foi gritar seu nome algo pulou encima dele, virando-o de frente e apertando sua garganta. Encarou a figura a sua frente e reconheceu Potter. Ele tinha uma expressão de raiva e então falou, sem parar de apertar sua garganta.

- Você não vai distrai-la! Você não vai deixa-la triste novamente, ela é minha! Você não pode toca-la!

Draco não conseguia respirar, e sentia que estava ficando fraco, mas as palavras do outro fizeram um efeito além do que ele imaginava em seu interior. Ela não era do outro! Estava ali com ele, e ele podia fazer o que quisesse, podia alcançá-la se quisesse, o outro não podia impedi-lo, ele não tinha poder nenhum sobre ele.

Empurrou o Potter para longe e o garoto sumiu, virou para trás e deu de cara com Gina, a expressão em seu rosto era indecifrável, quando tentou chegar mais perto ela começou a sumir, estendeu a mão para ela, e quando a garota foi toca-lo ele percebeu que não de um incorpóreo, entrou em pânico e tentou falar.

Assim que as primeiras palavras saíram de sua boca abriu os olhos e viu que estava de volta ao seu quarto, a luz do sol já brilhava no lado de fora e ele estava todo molhado de suor. Sua garganta ainda doía nos lugares que o Potter apertara, anotou mentalmente para se vingar dele quando saísse dali, quem sabe até teria mais sucesso do que o testa rachada na missão de matar alguém.

**The distance grows**

A distância cresce

**I'm sinking down**

Eu estou afundando

**And what I lost, it can't be found**

E o que perdi, não pode ser achado

**Although I try, can't find my way**

Por mais que eu tente, não consigo achar meu caminho

**Nothing's falling into place**

Nada dá certo

Levantou-se e tomou um banho, então sentiu uma fome incrível, saiu de seu quarto e foi até a cozinha, a casa estava muito silenciosa, então olhou para seu relógio e viu que eram sete horas. Ninguém tinha acordado ainda.

Parou na porta da cozinha e deu uma olhada ao redor, nenhuma das criadas estava ali. Isso com certeza era uma vergonha, se fosse em sua casa pelo menos dois elfos estariam ali esperando para servi-lo.

Andou até um armário e abriu a porta, viu um prato com bolinhos de chocolate e pegou um, então abriu a geladeira e se serviu de um pouco de suco. Sentou-se ali mesmo na mesa e ficou beliscando o bolinho e bebendo pequenos goles de suco de vez em quando, sua mente estava longe, pensava em como seria quando encontrasse Gina naquele dia, estaria tudo diferente?

Ás dez horas da manhã começou a ouvir barulhos pela casa, estava na biblioteca lendo um grande livro verde, mas não prestava realmente atenção ao que ele dizia.

Depois de alguns minutos prestando atenção nos barulhos largou seu livro e saiu da biblioteca, dirigindo-se a sala de estar, onde encontrou Gina sentada, olhando para a parede e parecendo viajar em seus pensamentos. Ficou com medo de atrapalhar a garota, tudo que não precisava agora era que ela tivesse mais um motivo para brigar com ele, mas ela logo percebeu sua presença, olhando para ele com aqueles mesmos olhos azuis da noite anterior.

- Bom dia! - ele falou, tentando quebrar a tensão que se instalara entre eles.

- Bom dia. - disse ela séria, fazendo com que ele sentisse uma pontada no coração.

- Nós precisamos conversar. - falou.

- Não. - ela disse antes que ele pudesse continuar - Eu não quero conversar, até porque nós não temos sobre o que conversar. Com licença, eu vou comer alguma coisa.

Ela se levantou e foi em direção a porta, mas ele segurou seu braço, forçando-a a olhar para ele.

- Por que disso agora? Só porque eu fiz aquilo ontem? O que está acontecendo com você? - perguntou sem soltar o braço dela.

- Me solta!- ela puxou o braço e se soltou, então parou de frente para ele, agora com os olhos cheios de lágrimas - Você não quer ouvir o que eu tenho pra te dizer, acredite!

- Eu quero sim! Não importa o que seja! - na verdade estava tentado a dizer para ela não falar nada, não sabia se agüentaria, mas agora não tinha mais volta.

- Você é exatamente quem eu sempre achei que fosse! Eu achei que estivesse errada! Eu briguei comigo mesma por ter sempre a idéia errada de Draco Malfoy, por falar mal de você sem te conhecer, e agora você faz isso que prova que a minha primeira impressão estava completamente certa! - ele fez menção de falar algo, mas ela levantou a mão, sinalizando que ele deveria ficar quieto - Logo que nós entramos aqui você estava tão diferente, não era aquele garoto mimado e filho de comensal que eu sempre julguei que fosse! Eu podia realmente conversar com você, pelo amor de Merlin, eu até mesmo comecei a gostar de você! E então, ontem, um fato como aquele me puxa para a realidade, você não passa de um sonserino aprendiz de comensal!

- Espere, não é nada disso! Foi só o momento! - falou tentando chamá-la a razão, mas a garota colocou a mão em sua boca e continuou.

- Foi só o momento? Você não esta entendendo, vai além disso. Ali você usou para me salvar, mas o que realmente me apavorou, o que me fez voltar ao mundo real, foi o fato de você poder fazer aquilo! De você parecer até gostar de vê-lo ali, se contorcendo no chão.- ela passou a mão no próprio rosto, lágrimas escorriam. Ele não voltou a falar, apesar da mão dela não estar mais em sua boca.- Você parece não entender o que eu sinto, a minha raiva, mas pra mim, qualquer coisa ligada, mesmo que indiretamente, a Você-Sabe-Quem é pior do que qualquer coisa, e qualquer um ligado a algo ligado a ele não é uma pessoa com quem eu queira conviver, com quem eu ache que é possível conviver.

- Não seja boba Weasley! Não é como se eu tivesse torturado seus pais! Ele ia te matar! - falou, surpreendendo-se com as próprias palavras.

Ela olhou para ele mais uma vez, agora com os olhos cheios de raiva, sem nenhuma lágrima.

- Eu devia saber que você jamais entenderia! - falou a garota saindo correndo pela porta.

Encontrava-se mais uma vez sozinho, dessa vez com mais duvidas do que antes, mas entendendo algumas coisas. Uma coisa ainda o assustava, de onde haviam saido aquelas palavras, aquele não era ele, aquele era o outro Draco Malfoy, aquele que fingia, ou será que era ao contrário?

**I'm alone, yeah**

Estou sozinho, yeah

**I'm feeling lost**

Estou me sentindo perdido

**I feel, I feel, yeah, it's just like a dream**

Eu sinto, eu sinto, yeah, é bem como um sonho

NO MUNDO REAL

- Eu não posso acreditar que ele fez isso! - falou Harry debruçado sobre o livro, onde a história era escrita rapidamente, descrevendo a "luta" que acontecia.

- Nem eu! - falou Rony que lia por cima do ombro de Harry - Na verdade eu não acredito em muitas coisas que ele fez, como salvar a Gina! Eu não posso ficar em dívida com esse idiota!

Tinham chegado rapidamente a biblioteca, no caminho Harry explicara para Rony como funcionava o livro, os nomes e tudo o mias, e agora o garoto parecia mais emocionado que todos os outros ao ler as palavras que surgiam.

- Eu estava me referindo ao fato dele ter usado um Crucio! - falou Harry olhando para Rony, que não tirava os olhos das paginas amareladas por nada.

- Sim, isso também, mas ele esta tentando salvar a Gina, acho que ele merece um pouco de crédito por isso.- falou Rony, então ele encarou Harry e falou - Eu não posso acreditar que acabei de dizer que Draco Malfoy merecia alguma coisa além da prisão eterna, esse livro com certeza não está me fazendo bem!

Dumbledore riu atrás deles, mal conseguia ler o que estava escrito no livro, mas sabia de tudo pelos comentários dos dois. Harry virou para trás e olhou o diretor.

- O senhor ainda acha que Draco Malfoy não pode ser chamado de comensal? Ainda acredita que a Gina está segura sozinha com ele?- perguntou com uma expressão preocupada.

- Eu acredito que Gina está muito segura, e a prova disso é o fato dele ter usado um feitiço trão poderoso, e que até poderia condenar ele se não se encontrasse em outro mundo, para salva-la. Quanto a ele ser um comensal eu continuo achando que o Sr Malfoy jamais será como seu pai, e esse acontecimento não me abalou, pois eu já sabia de seus poderes, vamos dizer assim, avançados.

- Não são avançados, são maléficos! - falou Harry exasperado.

- A Gina brigou com ele! - falou Rony alheio a discussão dos dois - E ele foram embora, nossa, minha irmã pode ser cruel às vezes.

Então parou mais uma vez e sacudiu sua cabeça, repreendendo-se num sussurro. Saiu de perto do livro e foi se servir de um pouco de chá que tinha sido recém trazido pelos elfos.

- Você tem que entender Harry, que ele não é como nós, ele foi criado em um ambiente diferente, por isso não pensa como nós, ou age como nos foi ensinado ser certo. Não esqueça, ele é um sonserino, e não um grifinório.- falou Dumbledore que comia um biscoito com gotas de chocolate fazendo uma cara de prazer.

- Eu sei disso diretor, mas ainda assim eu não consigo compreender como ele pode fazer isso, é algo terrível! Ele torturou aquele cara, e, por mais que ele mereça, ele não deveria ter feito isso! Essa é uma questão que vai além da distorção ao decidir o que é certo e o que é errado.- disse Harry sentando-se em uma cadeira.

Dumbledore caminhou até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado, colocando a mão em seu ombro paternalmente.

- Eu não estou dizendo que o que ele fez foi certo Harry, mas nós não podemos condená-lo.- ele então baixou a voz até ser quase um sussurro - Você não pode deixar que o ciúmes que sente interfira no modo como você julga as pessoas Harry, ele salvou a Gina, se ele não tivesse feito aquilo pode ser que os dois estivessem perdidos para sempre, assim como todos os outros.

Então ele se levantou e andou até perto do livro, acompanhando as palavras que continuavam a aparecer rapidamente.

Harry sentiu um peso em sua mão e olhou para frente, Madame Pince estava parada olhando para ele, então falou:

- Se você precisa dizer algo para ele, beba isso e vá dormir, você vai entender quando acontecer.

Ela saiu e ele ficou com um pequeno frasco de bebida laranja na mão, guardou-o no bolso e anunciou que estava indo dormir.

N/A: Olááááá! Como estão vocês? O que acharam desse capítulo?

Eu sei que a Gina ta uma chata, talvez não tanto, mas algo parecido.

E o Draco ta muito confuso! Eu fui escrevendo e só depois que percebi quão confuso ele estava, coitado...

O Harry se mordendo de ciúmes! E se intrometendo nos sonhos do Draco, que vergonha.

O Charles está muito mal! Acho que isso merece uma comemoração! Mais um ponto para o Draco!

\o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ VAI DRACO \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/

Ok, desculpem por isso...

A música se chama Lost, assim como o capítulo, e é do The Calling!

Agradecimentos:

**laura:** Que bom que tu gostou do capítulo! Eu não sei pq so tua amiga, quer dizer o negócio de matar ou morrer faz sentido, talvez não em todos os momentos, mas naquele fazia!

O Draco é um sonserino, verdade, e não é um Gabriel Prince, será?

Beijos!

**Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy:** Oi! Aha! Alguém que concorda comigo! O Draco é o maximo, e a filosofia de matar ou morrer faz completo sentido! A Gina é estranha, quer dizer, ela fica brigando com o Draco desse jeito ao invés dec se jogar nos braços dele por ter salvado ela...é uma vergonha...

Beijos!

**Ane Malfoy:** "O que a Gina esperava?" Pois eu digo, ela esperava que ele virasse um grifinório! Coitada! Por que meu Draco pode ficar querido, mas nunca, jamais, vai virar um grifinório! Até pq isso seria chato, quer dizer, aguém tem que dar uma surra no vilão, certo?

O outro capítulo teve mais ação que esse, mas espero que vc ache q esse tbm merece elogios!

hehehehhehehe

Beijos!

**Elendira:** Muito obrigada pelo elogio! Eu sempre me emociono quando falam isso pq as vezes eu realmente duvido!

Essa simples escritora se sente lisongeada de receber sua review! Espero que esse capítulo tbm mereça uma!

A Gina está se mostrando malvada, ela realmente não parece entender o Draco, mas quem sabe?

Minhas provas foram bem (pelo menos a maioria), muito obrigada pela consideração, espero que não tenha demorado muito!

Beijos!

**Franinha Malfoy:** Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Minha nova beta! Super obrigados a você!

As coisas aparecem no livro, pelo menos algumas delas, tipo a discussão que eles tiveram sozinhos na sala de estar da casa não aparece, mas o que acontece em público, ou pode ter alguma importancia ta ali!

A Gina não parou ele, e nem percebeu que ele gosta dela, temos que admitir que ela é meio tapada, né? Além do mais fez toda aquela cena quando ele foi conversar com ela...

Beijos!

É isso!

A minha proposta continua de pé, 10 reviews e posto em uma semana!

Se for menos eu demoro um pouco mais, mas juro que vou tentar manter um ritmo bom agora!

Beijos


	8. Tortura Matrimonial

Os dias passaram rápido, Gina continuava ignorando Draco, que, ela tinha percebido, também se distanciava cada vez mais dela e de tudo aquilo que eles tinham construído no começo de sua vida ali.

Não que se importasse com ele, mas achava que se não se entendessem o fim do livro não chegaria tão rapidamente, e tudo que queria era sair dali tão logo fosse possível.

Seu casamento se aproximava em um ritmo assustador, seu vestido estava todo planejado, e sua última prova seria naquela tarde, dizia a si mesma que deveria estar feliz, depois daquilo tudo estaria resolvido. Depois do casamento tudo iria para seu lugar antes mesmo que pudessem perceber e ela finalmente poderia voltar para seu mundo, voltar para Harry, para sua vida.

Mas só a idéia disso a apavorava, fazia com seu coração doesse e sua boca ficasse seca, além de uma tristeza enorme que se instalava em seu peito.

Passou reto por Draco que se encontrava no corredor da biblioteca aparentemente esperando por ela. Ele fazia isso de vez em quando, e sempre tentava falar, ela podia ver pela expressão que ele fazia assim que seus olhos se encontravam.

Toda vez que isso acontecia sentia-se mergulhar naquele mar cinzento, e então seu dia não podia ser estragado, por que durante aquele segundo sentia-se tão feliz quanto uma criança que ganha seu presente de natal.

Algo dentro de si estava sempre dizendo para ir falar com ele, que aquilo que acontecera fora só um lapso, que ele era aquele príncipe que ela vira no começo, que ele tinha salvado sua vida e que esse fora o único motivo dele ter usado aquele feitiço, que ele não tinha nenhuma ligação com Você-Sabe-Quem. Mas então voltava a razão, não podia se enganar daquela maneira, ele era um monstro, assim como todas as pessoas que faziam aquele tipo de feitiço e que seguiam Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

Ainda assim algo nos olhos dele mostrava uma coisa diferente, estranha, indecifrável, que ela jamais esperaria ver ali. Algum tipo de ternura, carinho, seria amor? Não, estava viajando, não era possível, Draco Malfoy não era capaz de sentir nada por ninguém, quanto mais amor, quanto mais por ela.

Parou na porta da casa ao ouvir alguém chamando seu nome, virou para trás, por um segundo achara que fosse ele, mas na realidade era só Miranda, que corria para leva-la até o ateliê de Joseph para a última prova de seu vestido, mais uma vez sentiu-se mal, e pensou que talvez chorasse na prova do vestido, usando como desculpa a emoção do momento.

-----------------------------------

Dois dias para o casamento, logo poderia estar fora daquele mundo, e aquela maldita tristeza continuava a se instalar incomodamente em seu peito. Nunca chorara tanto quanto no dia em que provara seu vestido pela última vez antes da cerimônia, todas suas confusas emoções se mostrando com as lágrimas que não paravam de cair.

Nos últimos dias tinha estado a ponto de ir até o quarto de Draco novamente durante a noite, pedir perdão, qualquer coisa que fizesse que os dois pudessem voltar a sentar nos jardins e conversar e às vezes trocar beijos preguiçosos embaixo do sol que banhava todo o terreno durante a tarde.

Limpou uma lágrima que ameaçava correr pelo seu rosto, estava sentada em uma janela observando a paisagem, o dia estava quente, mas agradável, o sol já começava a se por, a cada segundo que passava sentia que seu coração afundava um pouco mais. A tentação de correr até Draco e se jogar em seus braços crescia, quando estivesse com ele choraria tudo que pudesse e logo depois não teria mais motivos para derramar lágrima nenhuma, tudo estaria mais do que certo, tudo estaria perfeito.

Porque ele tinha que fazer aquilo? Porque não podia ter deixado ela vivendo na ignorância? Na fantasia de que ele poderia ser diferente? De que não era como seu pai, aquele homem frio que não hesitara ao entrega-la nas mãos de Tom, às suas palavras tão doces, que não tivera piedade ao faze-la passar por tudo aquilo que havia sido tão ruim quanto algo poderia ser.

Aqueles pensamentos fizeram que se encolhesse dentro de seu vestido fino, só então percebendo que a noite já baixara e a lua reinava nos céus, cheia e exuberante.

Seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts era uma época de sua vida que gostaria de esquecer, mas que sabia era melhor se lembrar. Os que não aprendem com o passado estão condenados a repeti-lo. Lera isso em algum lugar e fazia muito sentido, e tudo que precisava era se lembrar, lembrar-se do que acontecera, para que aquilo não se repetisse, para que nunca mais ficasse naquele tipo de situação, para que nunca mais se sentisse tão vulnerável e dependente quanto se sentira enquanto aquelas palavras doces eram ditas por aquele garoto que lhe parecia tão perfeito.

Não se deixaria levar novamente por qualquer coisa e, por mais que doesse admiti-lo, sentia que Draco tinha algo de Tom, algo docemente maligno.

Levantou-se e saiu andando sem rumo pela casa, não tinha fome, então nem iria até a sala para o jantar, diria que estava muito nervosa para comer se alguém lhe perguntasse, o que, devido ao que aconteceria dali a dois dias, era muito compreensível.

Olhou o relógio no pátio e ficou surpresa ao constatar que eram dez horas da noite, nem vira o tempo passar, não que isso fosse muito anormal nos últimos dias, mas ainda assim era estranho, achava que o jantar recém tinha acabado.

Ouviu seu estomago reclamar de fome e então começou a se dirigir lentamente até a cozinha, comeria qualquer coisa e depois voltaria a passear pelos corredores, não sentia sono nenhum.

Entrou na cozinha e deu de cara com a pessoa que mais desejava ver, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, temia encarar.

Draco estava de costas para ela, servindo-se de leite. Assim que ouviu o barulho da porta se fechando virou para ver quem estava ali, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Gina.

O que aconteceu a seguir fez com que ela perdesse o ar, ele sorriu para ela. Um sorriso verdadeiro, de pura e genuína felicidade, aquele que nós sempre procuramos ver no rosto das pessoas que gostamos, e que fazem com que nos sintamos felizes e ofereçamos àquela pessoa um sorriso de volta, ainda maior.

Nunca tinha visto um sorriso tão lindo, e algo nele fazia com que fosse ainda mais especial, talvez o momento ou então a pessoa que o dava, não sabia dizer. Só o que sabia era que a partir daquele momento estava claro o que sentia, tudo estava claro, até mesmo a necessidade que tinha de fazer as pazes com ele.

Mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ou mesmo recuperar o fôlego ele foi embora, ainda com aquele sorriso, deixando uma Gina em choque para trás.

Comeu um pedaço de bolo de chocolate que encontrou no forno e ficou sentada encarando a parede, aquilo tinha sido mais do que inesperado, tinha sido estranhamente bom.

O que era aquilo que agora tomava conta do seu corpo e de sua mente? Descobriu em si uma vontade quase incontrolável de ir atrás dele e dizer que não se importava com o que tinha acontecido, que amava ele mais do que qualquer coisa.

Ainda um pouco paralisada andou até seu quarto, sem ainda ter digerido aquilo, "Como eu sou boba!", pensou, "Fico atordoada dessa maneira com um simples sorriso". Mas ela sabia que aquele não tinha sido um simples sorriso, tinha sido o começo de algo, o começo de sua reconciliação.

Na manhã seguinte acordou estranhamente feliz saltitante pra definir melhor. Ofereceu a todas as pessoas que viu um grande sorriso contagiante e comeu como não conseguia a dias. Logo após o café da manhã, quando seus pais se retiraram da cozinha, decidiu que estava na hora de falar com Draco.

- Draco...- começou, fazendo com que ele levantasse a cabeça em sua direção, com uma expressão um pouco surpresa. Mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa Naomi entrou correndo na sala de jantar e disse que eles tinham muitas coisas para fazer, que o casamento estava muito próximo, e certas coisas estavam atrasadíssimas e não podiam mais esperar.

Foi arrancada da sala de jantar e daquela conversa que tanto desejava sem nem mesmo poder reclamar, já que Draco também era levado por um homem, que, assim como Naomi, falava sem parar.

Passou o dia aprendendo sobre as pessoas que estariam presentes, relembrando, na verdade, porque já sabia tudo aquilo, só não sabia porque de tanta comoção por algo que, para ela, já era tão óbvio quanto acordar pela manhã.

Por isso aquele dia passou como um sonho, um sonho muito bom onde tudo o que sentia se tornava claro.

O que um sorriso pode fazer na vida de uma pessoa? Pouco você deve pensar. Mas aquele sorriso fora especial, aquele sorriso era tudo o que ela precisava, era a resposta para suas perguntas, era a calma diante do tumulto, era a certeza diante da dúvida, era como se tudo se postasse perfeito diante ela, como o final de um romance açucarado.

Não conseguia parar de sorrir, e muitas pessoas já tinham lhe perguntado o motivo de tanta felicidade, diante disso tudo que conseguia fazer era sorrir mais.

Flutuava acima do mundo, sentindo-se bem sem se importar com o que poderia vir a acontecer. Esqueceu do futuro e do passado, tudo que queria era escapar daquele lugar para falar com Draco, para poder dizer a ele tudo que queria, dizer a ele que o futuro e o passado já não importavam, que nada importava. Só eles.

Mas durante o dia todo ficou presa ali, sem nenhuma abertura em sua agenda, simplesmente ouvindo falar de pessoas que já conhecia, já sabia a história e que não lhe importavam nem um pouco.

Quando a noite chegou Miranda colocou-a na cama, e apagou a luz, dizendo que ela tinha que descansar, que o outro dia seria muito desgastante. Fechou os olhos pensando em fingir que dormia para depois sair e se encontrar com seu príncipe, mas o cansaço tomou conta de seu corpo em poucos minutos e ela foi para um mundo além daquele em que se encontrava, e além daquele de onde viera, um lugar de sonhos, onde tudo acontecia lentamente, como se um movimento mais brusco pudesse quebrar toda sua magia.

--------------------------------------------

Jennifer andava de um lado para o outro no grande quarto onde dormia. Charles já deveria ter chegado, ele sabia que ainda não estava completamente recuperado e que não podia ficar muito tempo na rua, mas nenhuma de suas advertências adiantara com ele, ele era teimoso demais. Dissera que precisava resolver algo de extrema importância, que o futuro deles dependia de ele encontrar uma pessoa, e que ela não deveria se preocupar, depois daquilo tudo estaria certo.

Já haviam se passado duas horas desde que ele saíra, e não havia nenhum sinal de que ele estava se aproximando, não podia ouvir ou ver nada que se parecesse com sua carruagem e começava a imaginar o que podia ter acontecido. Ele podia ter sido preso pela guarda real, para que não fizesse nada contra o maldito casamento que aconteceria no outro dia, como se pudesse pensar em algo assim naquele momento em que se encontrava tão debilitado!

Sorriu para o nada, sabia muito bem que não importava se Charles tivesse perdido os dois braços, a única coisa em sua cabeça ainda seria acabar com o maldito casal e assumir o poder do reino, jamais desistiria, jamais fracassaria, sabia disso muito bem.

Sentou-se diante de sua penteadeira e começou a arrumar os cabelos, tentando se acalmar com a falta de noticias, afinal, não tinha se passado tanto tempo assim, ele logo estaria em casa para tomar sua poção e então descansar pelo resto do dia.

Trocou de roupa, passou maquiagem, colocou suas jóias, e arrumou o cabelo mais uma vez, tudo para que o tempo passasse mais rapidamente, ainda assim nada parecia ajudar. Colocou um manto de lã tingida por cima dos ombros e saiu pela porta batendo-a violentamente atrás de si. Alcançou rapidamente a porta da casa e já ia saindo quando uma voz conhecida falou.

- Indo aonde? - perguntou Charles encostado em uma parede perto da porta.

Ela virou-se devagar e encarou-o com um sorriso, só então dizendo.

- Atrás do meu marido, que está doente e saiu de casa sem autorização médica.- deu alguns passos em direção a ele e notou que ele parecia bem mais saudável do que quando saíra de casa.

- _Estava_ doente minha querida.- passou os braços pelas costas dela juntando os corpos. - Eu já resolvi isso, e também já resolvi qualquer problema que poderíamos vir a ter.

- Mesmo? - falou ela bem perto do rosto dele - E, se o senhor me permite perguntar, que problemas nós poderíamos vir a ter?

- De acesso.- ele a beijou e então se separou dando um passo para trás- Como você pode ver, estou completamente recuperado, assim como meus poderes.

- Sim, eu já tinha percebido isso e já ia perguntar como você conseguiu tal milagre! - ela sorria diante da felicidade que se espalhava no rosto dele, como se o triunfo já fosse certo.

- Pois eu lhe digo minha senhora, - ele tinha um sorriso feliz no rosto, como nunca ninguém imaginara que ele podia dar, a não ser que algo muito ruim estivesse para acontecer - algo muito interessante aconteceu em nosso reino algumas noites atrás, na mesma noite do meu infeliz infortúnio, nós tivemos um convidado especial! Que apareceu e desapareceu tão rápido quanto uma estrela cadente, mas que deixou para trás um rastro poderosíssimo, que um fiel seguidor guardou para seu mestre em frangalhos, para que ele estivesse em completa forma para sua luta final. Porque eu posso garantir, doce Jennifer, que essa será a luta final, e o vencedor com certeza é aquele que tem a jogada surpresa na manga, e esse, meu amor, sou eu.

Abraçou Jennifer e pegou-a no colo, e então os dois desapareceram pelos corredores do castelo, com risinhos ecoando pelas paredes.

---------------------------

8:00

Acordou com uma luz forte demais invadindo seu quarto. Ao abrir os olhos constatou que as cortinas estavam todas abertas e um homem todo vestido de azul claro estava sentado na pequena mesa de seu quarto, parecendo mais que entediado.

- Aqui já tão cedo Joseph?- ele olhou para ela com um sorriso no rosto - Eu achei que você achasse charmoso um pouco de atraso.

Bocejou escondendo a boca com a mão e logo depois se deitou novamente, agora com o braço encima de seus olhos para protege-los da luz.

- Não Srta, nada de dormir! - ele falou se levantando e puxando Gina da cama, ao que ela respondeu com um muxoxo de reclamação. - Eu realmente acho que o atraso pode ser charmoso, mas não no dia de um casamento, querida! O noivo começa a ficar nervoso, estressado e ai coisas ruins acontecem! E você não quer que seu lindo noivo fique todo despenteado por causa do seu atraso, não é mesmo?

Sentou-se pesadamente em uma cadeira e começou a comer calmamente aquilo que estava na bandeja.

- Não, eu não quero.-Falou depois de alguns minutos, quando finalmente achou que estava um pouco mais acordada e sua fala seria compreendida - Mas eu não vou me atrasar, você sabe que horas são?

- 8:15. - respondeu ele calmamente.

- Exatamente! Meu casamento é as 16:00, ainda faltam oito horas para ele acontecer, será que você poderia me dar uma folga?

- Não! - ele soou indignado, como se o que ela tinha falado fosse o maior absurdo do mundo - Oito horas são exatamente o que nós precisamos para fazer com que você fique perfeita!

Ela ia retrucar, mas ele se intrometeu falando.

- Nós temos que te depilar, fazer suas sobrancelhas, suas unhas, e seu cabelo, e sua maquiagem, além de que você tem que participar do chá com suas parentas, o que com certeza vai roubar no mínimo uma hora! Então trate de acordar e por um sorriso na cara querida, porque hoje o dia vai ser muito longo!

Ela riu divertida, agora bem mais acordada. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado com uma prancheta e recomeçou a falar.

- Muito bem, aqui está o seu roteiro de hoje:

8:00 ás 8:30 - Café da manhã e informações sobre o itinerário. - Joseph Simon.

8:35 às 9:00 - Depilação e sobrancelha. - Equipe Michaelis.

9:05 às 10:00 - Reconhecimento do salão de baile e benção - Joseph Simon e M.M.

10:05 ás 11:00 - Unhas (pé e mão) e hidratação da pele. - Equipe Real.

11:05 ás 11:50 - Maquiagem (1ª) e preparação para o chá - Jo Cullum e Joseph Simon

12:00 às 13:20 - Chá (substituto do almoço, apressar ao MÁXIMO) - parentes.

13:25 às 13:50 - Hidratação do cabelo - Equipe Real

13:55 às 14:55 - Banho e cabelo - Equipe real

14:00 ás 15:00 - Maquiagem (2ª) e escolha final das jóias - Jo Cullum e Joseph Simon

15:05 às 15:30 - Roupa e retoques finais. - Equipe Real e Joseph Simon.

15:35 ás 16:00 - Relaxamento.

- Nossa! - falou ela, quando ele terminou de ler e explicar cada uma das etapas. - Parece que nós dois vamos ter um dia muito atarefado hoje.

- Pois é amorzinho, suas criadas que me ajudariam receberam ordens para fazer outras coisas, mas tudo bem, eu acho que nós dois juntos vamos conseguir. - ele sorriu e olhou para o relógio.- Mas olha só, já começamos o dia encima da hora! Isso não é nada bom!

Ponha isso, - ele entregou-lhe um longo chambre cor de rosa - e me encontre lá fora, rápido!

Ele saiu do quarto e ela colocou uma última uva na boca antes de vestir o chambre e sair correndo.

9:05

Vestindo um longo vestido azul que tinham lhe dado na etapa anterior, uma etapa bastante dolorida na opinião de Gina, ela entrou no salão onde aconteceria o baile naquela tarde/noite.

Olhou ao redor e logo avistou Joseph, que estava falando com uma mulher esguia que ela reconheceu como Louise, a assistente dele, que naquele dia usava um vestido roxo.

- Olá querida! - falou ele, sua voz ecoando no salão vazio.- Nós já vamos começar só temos que esperar...Não tempos mais, aqui está ele.

Olhou para trás e viu Draco entrando no salão com roupas a rigor negras, provavelmente a mesma cor que usaria naquela noite. Ele estava mais do que lindo, e tinha um sorriso no rosto, não tão especial quanto aquele que lhe oferecera naquela madrugada, aquele era só deles, não podia alcançar o olhar de mais ninguém, mas ainda assim um sorriso lindo, que se estendia até seus olhos, o tipo que era raro de se ver em seu rosto antes de entrarem ali.

- Gabriel vai nos acompanhar nessa etapa. - falou Joseph lembrando aos dois que estava presente - Os dois prestem atenção em mim, por favor.

Os dois olharam para ele, Draco parando do lado de Gina e pegando sua mão, fazendo com que sentisse um pequeno choque quando a pele dele entrou em contato com a sua.

- Esse é o ensaio final disso tudo! Eu quero que vocês encarem dessa maneira. - ele gesticulava escandalosamente e andava de um lado para o outro - Nada pode sair errado, e sair errado quer dizer fora dos planos! Vocês têm um horário para chegar, um tempo certo para dançar, para cumprimentar as pessoas, para comer. Tudo tem sua hora exata e ela não pode ser ignorada, entendido?

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça, então ele começou a dizer o que eles tinham que fazer, onde entrar, quanto tempo falar com cada convidado sem ser mal educado, mas ainda assim respeitando o cronograma. Então os dois dançaram uma linda música, ignorando o que Joseph falava, olhando um nos olhos do outro e vendo suas almas se completarem, e foi então que Gina percebeu, sem que nenhuma palavra fosse dita, que ele sentia o mesmo que ela.

Assim que a música terminou Joseph tirou-a dos braços de Draco alegando que estavam atrasados para a benção que ela tinha que receber.

A benção era um tipo de ritual de purificação, onde ela era molhada com uma água doce e um homem falava coisas que ela não entendia. Isso durou cerca de quinze minutos e depois ela saiu correndo para a próxima etapa de sua tortura matrimonial.

12:00

Chegou ao salão onde estava acontecendo o chá de encontro da noiva com suas parentes, mesmo aquelas que ela nem sabia que existiam. Era um tipo de tradição como o chá de panela, mas sem aquele ritual de tirar a roupa se não descobria o presente ou então como uma despedida de solteira, sem a diversão.

Tinha todos os olhos sobre si o tempo todo, abriu alguns presentes conversou com suas muitas primas e tias, aquela era com certeza a festa mais chata em que já estivera.

Tentou disfarçar o quanto estava entediada agindo o mais normalmente possível, mas pode notar que algumas garotas perceberam e foi então que foi carregada para um canto por três primas que ela nem sabia quem eram.

- Você parece um pouco mal humorada! - falou uma delas emocionada e um pouco indignada, ela tinha longos cabelos pretos e esvoaçantes.- Anime-se, é o dia do seu casamento!

- Sim! - falou a outra que estava com um vestido verde limão que estava incomodando os olhos de Gina desde que ela entrara na sala - E você não vai se casar com qualquer um!

- Você vai se casar com um dos homens mais lindos que a maioria das mulheres já viu!- completou a última que tinha cabelos loiros com cachos infantis.

- Eu sei, eu não estou mal humorada, só um pouco cansada e nervosa, não se preocupem.- ia sair dali quando elas mais uma vez a seguraram.

- Você não pode nos enganar assim!- falou a de cabelos pretos.

- Nós somos parte de sua família!- continuou a de vestido verde limão.

- É, e nós somos bem mais perceptivas do que parecemos.- completou a de cabelos loiros.

Riu diante da situação, o modo como elas completavam as frases uma da outra lembrava muito os gêmeos, mas o modo como pareciam sábias e ingênuas ao mesmo tempo é que impressionou Gina.

- Muito bem então, vocês são mais perceptivas do que parecem, ainda assim eu volto a afirmar que não estou mal humorada!

- Eu sei que você não está mal humorada, você está confusa e feliz. - falou a de vestido verde, que, só agora Gina notava, tinha os cabelos mais vermelhos do que os seus.

- Sim, é assim que ela tem se sentido nos últimos dias, mas nesse momento, durante essa festa, ela está entediada, certo? - falou a de cabelos pretos, que aparentava ser a mais velha.

- Certo.- falou Gina olhando para elas um tanto curiosa, agora as três olhavam para ela risonhas - Quem são vocês?

- Nós somos suas primas, que vêm a ser um trio de sensitivas de primeira!- falou a ruiva logo depois caindo no riso, fazendo com que todas rissem junto com ela.

- Mas você não deve se preocupar com o que nós dizemos.- falou a morena apontando para si mesma e a ruiva - Porque você já sabe de tudo isso.

- Você deve ouvir o que ela diz.- falou a ruiva apontando para a loira que olhava para as duas um pouco incomodada -Ela conhece os segredos da sua alma e do futuro.- sussurrou em conclusão.

Olhou para a garota com o penteado infantil como que se esperasse uma confirmação.

- O que eu sei já não faz diferença, - começou a garota, que não tinha uma voz infantil, na verdade, pela sua expressão naquele momento, Gina diria que ela era a mais velha - mudaria alguma coisa se você não soubesse o que guarda no coração, mas você já sabe. Quanto ao futuro ele é incerto demais para ser declarado em voz alta, o que lhe aguarda só você pode saber, e só quando o destino julgar certo.

Com certeza se sentiu um pouco decepcionada com o que a garota lhe falou, mas sabia que ela provavelmente tinha razão, o futuro não deveria ser do conhecimento de todos, por isso tão poucas pessoas eram capazes de prevê-lo.

Ficaram conversando animadamente, Gina já não achava que aquela festa estava tão chata, na verdade estava começando a ficar bem divertida.

Perdeu a noção do tempo, até que ouviu um assovio vindo da porta e olhou para lá, vendo Joseph chamá-la só mexendo os lábios, e parecendo estranhamente estressado.

Despediu-se das três, mas quando deu as costas para elas para ir com Joseph a garota de longos cabelos loiros sussurrou perto de seu ouvido:

-Não sinta medo e não se entregue. O que acontece a seguir é incerto, não conte como certo até que se acabe. Não julgue acabado até o final. E mais importante que tudo, não esqueça.

Olhou para trás dando de cara com seus lindos olhos verdes, que agora se colocavam piedosos diante da sua ignorância, a garota parecia apreensiva, como que querendo falar algo, mas sem poder. Sorriu para ela e foi em direção a Joseph, que parecia a cada segundo mais irritado.

15:35

Sua seção de relaxamento atrasou cinco minutos devido ao tempo a mais que ela acabou ficando no chá. As palavras de Gabriela ainda ressoavam em seus ouvidos. Havia algo de proibido e mortal no que ela falara, como que se quisesse lhe dar uma esperança diante de algo horrível que aconteceria.

Abraçou a si mesma um pouco assustada, o que aquilo podia significar? O que aconteceria para que ela precisasse daquele tipo de conselho, de ajuda antecipada? O que não podia esquecer?

Ouviu alguém bater na porta e respondeu automaticamente que podia entrar, ouviu a porta abrir e fechar e só então virou para ver quem era.

Deu de cara com Draco olhando para ela com uma cara boba, daquele mesmo jeito que ela adorava que ele olhasse, como se não pudesse acreditar que alguém podia ser tão bonita.

Foi então que se lembrou que estava usando seu vestido de noiva, então correu até ele e virou-o de costas, falando.

- Você não pode ver a noiva com o vestido antes do casamento! Dá azar!

Ele virou mesmo com as reclamações dela e ficou olhando-a direto nos olhos por alguns momentos.

- Eu não acredito em azar, além do mais, agora não adianta mais se esconder, eu já te vi.- e então sorriu, beijando-a como ela desejava a dias.

Os dois estavam sentados em um sofá, ela com a cabeça no ombro dele e ele mexendo na mão dela.

- Nós precisamos conversar. - falou ele.

- Não, não vamos falar sobre nada agora, vamos ficar quietinhos assim, depois nós vamos ter tempo para conversas.

Ele levantou a cabeça dela até encarar seus olhos, e então disse:

- Você não precisa falar, só escute.- então, quando ela ia protestar, colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios - Eu preciso que você saiba que eu sinto muito, que o que eu fiz foi imperdoável. Eu deveria saber que você não gostaria daquilo, mas quando ele te ameaçou eu não consegui me controlar, eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que ele podia fazer com você.- ele apertava a mão de Gina mostrando o quanto apreensivo estava, ela sentiu-se surpresa com isso, se ele se sentia assim agora imagina o que sentira naquela noite? E o que ela havia feito? Gritado com ele e o acusado - Eu fiquei assustado Gina, me desculpe, me perdoe.

Sua voz não passava de um sussurro, Gina se virou para ele e encarou-o, estava mais pálido do que normalmente, e parecia muito nervoso, então o beijou delicadamente.

- Eu perdôo.- sussurrou em seu ouvido, então ele puxou-a para perto num abraço apertado. Naquele momento não havia nada errado, não sabia mais nada, não via mais nenhum erro ou mistério, só existiam os dois e o amor que os unia.- Eu também não estava completamente certa, eu devia ter ouvido o que você tinha pra dizer.

- Não se preocupe, agora é tudo passado, agora está tudo bem.

Levantaram, estava quase na hora do casamento, eles não podiam ser vistos juntos. Quando Draco alcançou a porta ele virou para trás, para dar uma última olhada em Gina, então mandou um beijo.

Gina não pode segurar as palavras que vieram a seguir, elas foram ditas por algo além do consciente, só sabia que um segundo antes de Draco atravessar totalmente a porta ela disse:

- Eu te amo.

O garoto retrocedeu um passo e sorriu para ela, voltando a sair logo em seguida.

Gina estava tão feliz que tinha vontade de sair correndo pelos corredores, de gritar sua felicidade para o mundo, de deixar todos saberem como se sentia. Mas no meio de tudo aquilo ouviu um som seco, sem sentimento, que fez com que seu coração gelasse.

Virou-se para o canto de onde o estranho som vinha e viu Charles Gein batendo palmas calmamente, encarando-a. Não teve tempo de fazer ou dizer nada, logo caiu desmaiada no chão, dessa vez sem ser amparada pelas mãos fortes de Draco.

NO MUNDO REAL

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Harry quase arrancando os próprios cabelos.

- É, porque ele parou de se escrever? Onde está Gina? Quem era aquele cara que estava no quarto dela? - Rony andava de um lado para o outro, gesticulando enquanto falava - E acima de tudo, o que a Gina estava fazendo com o Malfoy? Tudo bem que ele a salvou, mas ficar aos beijos vai muito além do agradecimento!

Harry lançou um olhar torto para ele, como se estivesse se forçando a não pensar no assunto, mas estava na verdade se segurando para não entrar a força no livro e bater no Malfoy.

- Eu não entendo...-falou Dumbledore, parecendo a única pessoa sóbria ali dentro - Ele estava tão fraco, tão ferido, como ele conseguiu recuperar sua força?

Então começou a folhear o livro, aparentemente esperando que a resposta pulasse aos seus olhos em uma daquelas páginas amareladas.

- E o Draco?- perguntou Pansy assustando as pessoas, já que ficava a maior parte do tempo calada - Se ela não sobreviver ele pode sair?

- Nem cogite essa idéia Parkinson, se ele sair e ela ficar lá eu acabo com ele. - Falou Rony avançando em direção a ela.

- Calma Rony, isso não está ajudando ninguém!- falou Harry segurando o amigo, que trocava olhares assassinos com Pansy - Não Parkinson, se algo acontecer e impedir a Gina de sair o Malfoy também não vai.

Ela afundou na cadeira, tinha fundas olheiras e parecia não dormir a mais tempo que Harry, além de chorar muito.

- Eu não posso entender! - falou Harry depois de um minuto - Tudo estava dando tão certo, eles estavam prestes a sair. - ele olhou para Dumbledore - O senhor mesmo disse que o livro nunca tinha avançado tanto.

- Eu sei Harry, eu também não entendo, estava tudo tão certo, o que deu errado?

Ele ainda folheava o livro, agora prestando mais atenção, como que convencido que o livro não revelaria seus mistérios a não ser que ele procurasse muito bem.

Pansy de repente pareceu pensar em algo muito engraçado e não conseguiu segurar uma risada, chamando a atenção de todas as pessoas na biblioteca.

- Enlouqueceu Parkinson?- perguntou Rony, recebendo um olhar de raiva da garota em seguida.

- Não, - respondeu ela calmamente, ficando muito interessada em suas unhas - eu só estava pensando que o fato do Draco estar beijando a Weasley faz do Potter um...

Ela não terminou, já que um livro foi arremessado nela. Ao olhar a origem do objeto ela encontrou um Harry muito nervoso, com o rosto vermelho e a veia do pescoço pulsando.

- Ainda bem que você não é artilheiro Potter, essa passou longe. - ela sorriu diante da raiva do garoto.

- E isso faz de você o que Parkinson? - perguntou Rony, que estava, anormalmente, mais calmo que Harry.

- Nada, eu e Draco nunca tivemos nada exclusivo, nós somos apenas amigos, com algo a mais.

Ela ainda mantinha um sorrisinho debochado no rosto, mas agora não falava mais nada. Todos estavam estranhamente silenciosos, a única coisa que se ouvia era o virar das páginas do livro.

Madame Pince passou por Pansy sussurrando.

- O garoto já está mal o suficiente, aquilo foi completamente desnecessário.

A garota rolou os olhos e mudou de posição na cadeira, observando o diretor, que tinha uma expressão concentrada no rosto, com uma ruga de preocupação muito marcada na testa.

- É isso! - falou Dumbledore depois de vinte minutos relendo todas as últimas páginas - Como nós pudemos deixar _isso_ passar?

Todos se aglomeraram ao redor dele para ver do que o diretor falava, ele tinha o dedo no começo de uma frase e uma cara entre surpreso e indignado.

"- Sim, eu já tinha percebido isso e já ia perguntar como você conseguiu tal milagre! - ela sorria diante da felicidade que se espalhava no rosto dele, como se o triunfo já fosse certo.

- Pois eu lhe digo minha senhora, - ele tinha um sorriso feliz no rosto, como nunca ninguém imaginara que ele podia dar, a não ser que algo muito ruim estivesse para acontecer - algo muito interessante aconteceu em nosso reino algumas noites atrás, na mesma noite do meu infeliz infortúnio, nós tivemos um convidado especial! Que apareceu e desapareceu tão rápido quanto uma estrela cadente, mas que deixou para trás um rastro poderosíssimo, que um fiel seguidor guardou para seu mestre em frangalhos, para que ele estivesse em completa forma para sua luta final. Porque eu posso garantir, doce Jennifer, que essa será a luta final, e o vencedor com certeza é aquele que tem a jogada surpresa na manga, e esse, meu amor, sou eu."

As pessoas na sala se encaravam, e encaravam Dumbledore, o que exatamente aquilo queria dizer? Eles haviam recebido uma visita, mas quem, como?

O diretor parecia ter as respostas só de olhar para o rosto das pessoas e ele se demorou no rosto de duas, Harry Potter e Madame Pince.

- Como você conseguiu Harry? - perguntou ele, todos olharam para o garoto que tinha a cabeça baixa.

- Eu precisava falar com ele, eu não agüentaria todo esse tempo sem falar algumas coisas para ele. - o garoto começou a se explicar.

- Tudo bem, mas como? - o diretor insistiu.

Harry olhou para o lado, onde estava Madame Pince, que parecia tão ou mais culpada que Harry.

- Eu não pude me conter Albus!- falou ela antes que ele tivesse a chance de perguntar - O garoto estava claramente sofrendo, vendo sua namorada daquela maneira!

- Você deu a poção para o garoto? - perguntou ele com os olhos brilhando mais do que nunca.

- Sim.- respondeu ela baixinho.

Dumbledore se levantou e ficou andando de um lado para o outro com uma mão na cabeça e apertando o maxilar, ninguém nunca o vira tão nervoso, a não ser quando estava duelando.

- Você sabia o que aconteceria! - falou ele depois de alguns minutos -Nós já tínhamos feito isso antes, eu avisei que só em caso de emergência ela poderia ser usada, isso foi a pior coisa que você poderia fazer!- ele gritava, então, recuperando a calma terminou - Você pode ter assinado a sentença de morte dos dois.

Então se retirou da sala. Madame Pince começou a chorar, então gritou que todos deveriam sair, trancando a porta em seguida. Correu até seus aposentou e se trancou lá, ligando o chuveiro para que ninguém pudesse ouvir seus soluços.

Na biblioteca vazia algo acontecia com o livro, agora sem espectadores. Quem entrasse ali e tocasse suas páginas sentiria que elas viravam gelo.

N/A: Olááá!

Dessa vez eu espero não ter demorado demais, eu tentei escrever tão rápido quanto eu pude e esse capítulo saiu bem fácil na verdade, ele é só mais um passo em direção do final!

Eu resolvi só postar quando eu tivesse o próximo capítulo pronto, o que quase nunca acontece e é o principal motivo das demoras, então agora eu tenho o cap 9 pronto pra ser postado...

A fic vai, pelos meus planos, até o capítulo 10 e depois um epílogo, então a fic esta na linha final!

Fazia alguns capítulos que a Pansy não aparecia, então eu resolvi mostrar que ela está viva, e ainda é uma sonserina!

hehehhehehheheh

Agradecimentos:

**Franinha Malfoy:** Olááá!

O outro capítulo acabou não sendo betado, né? Tudo bem... Esse eu to postando sem ser betado tbm, quando tu tiver menos ocupada tu me amnda que eu posto eles de novo...

A Gina sempre foi meio estranha, completamente tapada e o Draco será para sempre um dos garotos mais lindos do mundo...

Beijos

**Melody:** Oi!

Espero que tu venha ler esse capítulo, agora as coisas vão ser mais rápidas, sem grandes demoras para atualizar...

Eu não consegui fazer uma grande cena de ciúmes do Rony, mas ele ficou bem indignado, o Harry ficou com um pouquinho mais de raiva, mas acho que ele ainda é o mais atingido, certo?

hehehehhehhe

Beijos

**Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy:** Olá!

Eu tbm queria estar no lugar da Gina! Mas acho que isso não é muito possível, infelizmente.

Agoar eles fizeram as pazes! Ela finalmente percebeu que o que ele fez não passava da coisa mais certa a fazer! Eles são muito fofos juntos!

hehehehheheh

O Rony quase voltou a si mesmo nesse capítulo, apesar de estar muito calmo para ser o verdadeiro, mas quem se importa? O Harry esta um chato, na minha opinião, eu precisava de um contra peso...

Beijos

**miaka:** Olááá!

O Harry ta cada vez mais ciúmento! Mas ao mesmo tempo mais consciente de sua situação hehhehehhe. O Rony resolveu voltar mais ou menos ao que ele é, mas não completamente, pq o Harry roubou o posto de ciumento de plantão dele, então ele está mais calmo...

O Draco e a Gina finalmente fizerm as pazes! Graças a Merlin!

Beijos

**Thata:** Oi!

A Gina ta melhor agora?

hehehhehehhe

O Harry ainda pode ser visto como o vilão da história, e de um modo bem mais claro, já que é culpa dele o que aconteceu, que vergonha para o garoto cicatriz...

Beijos

**CahMJ's:** Oláá!

Demorei demais? Se demoprei desculpa, prometo que o outro vem mais rápido...

O que tu achou deles fazendo as pazes? Bom? Não muito bom? Podia ter sido melhor?

hehhehehhehhe

Eu pretendia que eles fizessem as pazes mais adiante, mas ficou melhor assim...

Beijos

**Laura Piovesan:** Oláááá!

Às vezes tu me decepciona, quer dizer, tu realmente falaria tudo que a Gina falou? Pq eu acho que aquilo não foi legal, mais uma vez nós entramos na discução do negócio de matar ou morrer.

Se tu prefere morrer do que matar tudo bem, mas talvez se tu parar pra pensar faz mais sentidoo meu modo de pensar, o ser humano tende a pensra em si mesmo primeiro, então se tu quiser viver as vezes alguns sacrifícios tem que ser feitos, mesmo que sejam outras vidas...

A Gina perdôou o Drcao, tu vai me perdoar?

Beijos

O próximo capítulo vem rápido, assim que eu terminar de revisar ele e ver se tem tudo que tinha que ter...

Muitos beijos para todos que lem a fic!

Comentem!


	9. Anjo de Vidro

Ouviu alguns barulhos ao seu redor, mas nada fazia sentido. Sentiu que alguém se ajoelhava ao seu lado e levantava sua cabeça um pouco.

- Onde esta a poção? - falou uma voz masculina conhecida, começava a recobrar os sentidos, mexeu a mão em um movimento débil para tentar afasta-lo - Vamos logo, ela está acordando!

- Aqui está, não fique me apressando! - respondeu uma voz feminina um pouco esganiçada.

- Isso não é forte o suficiente, ela não vai esquecer...- disse o homem.

- Você sabe que não podemos dar nada mais forte, está além dos nossos poderes. - ouviu a mulher falar, então escutou um barulho de saltos batendo no chão e uma chave sendo virada na fechadura.

Em seguida o homem voltou a segurar sua cabeça, sentiu um liquido amargo descer por sua garganta e então voltou a perder a consciência.

Acordou devagar, abrindo um olho e o outro, devagar, tentando se acostumar com a fraca iluminação do local. Odiava acordar assim, sempre parecia que tinham batido com algo em sua cabeça. Olhou ao redor, mas não viu ninguém, estava em um divã vermelho. O local era estranho, tão úmido que a água escorria pelas paredes.

Segurou o vestido suspenso, para que a barra não se encostasse ao chão que parecia sujo, estragando o branco perfeito de seu vestido de noiva. Suas lembranças eram confusas, lembrava-se de estar em uma sala bem mais iluminada do que aquela, acompanhada por um homem, mas quem era ele?

Porque não conseguia se lembrar de nada? Lembrava-se que aquele era o dia de seu casamento, e também que seu nome era Melissa Rotta, e tinha certeza que aquela não era sua casa.

A porta se abriu e por ela passou uma linda mulher usando um vestido de festa vermelho, que contrastava com sua pele branca. Ela sorriu para Gina e se aproximou com passos seguros. Ao chegar perto dela levantou a mão tocando sua face. Sentiu como se congelasse diante do contato da pele dela com a sua, seus dedos eram mais que gelados, tudo nela exalava uma falsidade, um ódio que ia além da compreensão de Gina. O que tinha feito para aquela mulher?

- Querida você está tão linda! - ela tirou a mão do rosto de Gina, virando de costas e indo em direção a uma penteadeira pegando um batom - Está melhor, espero.

- Melhor?- estava confusa, tudo que precisava era de alguma informação, algo que pudesse ajuda-la a lembrar.

- Sim, você passou um pouco mal na cerimônia, deve ser o nervosismo, óbvio. - ela voltou a encarar Gina com um grande sorriso nos lábios - Seu noivo ficou preocupadíssimo!

A imagem de um homem loiro, pálido e alto invadiu sua memória, mas nada mais, quem era seu noivo? O que tinha acontecido com ela?

- Você está pronta para voltar para a cerimônia querida?

Ficou em silencio por alguns instantes, estava pronta? Não achava que estava pronta para nada naquele momento, tudo que queria, e precisava, era sentar-se e conversar com aquela mulher, descobrir o que estava acontecendo com ela, aquela falta de memórias não estava lhe fazendo bem.

- Não sei...- falou calmamente, caminhando ainda segurando seu vestido para não encostar no chão - Eu estou tão confusa, eu não consigo lembrar!

- Lembrar de que meu docinho? - perguntou a mulher tocando sua mão e fazendo com que ela soltasse seu vestido. - Você deve estar mais nervosa do que eu imaginava, não se preocupe, Charles é um grande homem.

- Charles? É esse o nome do meu noivo? - aquele nome não lhe transmitia nenhuma segurança, ao ouvi-lo algo dentro dela acordara, algo que gritava que alguma coisa estava errada. Mais uma vez entrou em pânico, não conseguia pensar no que poderia ser, não conseguia lembrar do rosto dele!

Sentou-se em uma cadeira que estava por perto e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, o pânico invadindo seu corpo, respirava rápido e seu coração parecia que ia saltar de seu peito. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Frases desconexas rolavam em sua cabeça, não conseguia juntá-las a nada, tudo tão insano e perdido, como se fossem memórias de outra pessoa.

- Vamos querida, daqui a pouco eles vão vir aqui para ver você, é melhor acabar com a preocupação deles logo, não se preocupe, tudo vai dar certo, você está se preocupando a toa.

A mulher levou-a por alguns corredores, ainda estava bastante confusa. Começou a ouvir pessoas falando, parecia que a festa estava para começar antes mesmo do casamento, quanto tempo será que estivera naquele quarto?

Entrou na sala e todos olharam para ela. As cadeiras estavam colocadas de modo a formarem um corredor entre os dois blocos, havia um homem parado junto a um altar.

Olhou para ele com esperança de finalmente se lembrar, mas mais uma vez nada aconteceu, a não ser uma nova onda de pânico. Aquele homem não era o mesmo que viera a sua mente quando a mulher lhe falara de um noivo, ele tinha cabelos negros e um brilho maníaco em seus olhos.

Engoliu em seco e olhou ao redor, ninguém ali parecia verdadeiro, pareciam todos um pouco mecanizados, não tinham nenhum calor humano, era como estar no meio de bonecos que não pensam ou sentem, que simplesmente existem.

Agora todos estavam, em silencio, colocados em seu lugar, como numa bizarra peça de teatro. Uma música suave começou a tocar, Gina foi levemente empurrada para frente e então começou a andar devagar em direção de seu noivo, se tinha aceitado se casar com ele aquilo não poderia ser tão ruim, certo?

Ao parar ao lado do homem sentiu uma coisa estranha, como se aquilo para ele fosse uma vitória. Ignorou seus pensamentos tentando sorrir. Olhou para frente, além do altar e sua visão ficou escura então se sentiu mergulhando, como em um sonho.

_--------------------------------_

_-Aaaahhhh!- Gina corria como uma desvairada pelos corredores com um grande sorriso no rosto e um Draco em seu encalço._

_Ele então abraçou ela por trás._

_- Eu disse que ia te pegar.- então ela caiu no chão se contorcendo de cócegas._

_- Desculpa, desculpa...- ela respirou fundo para recuperar o fôlego enquanto ele sentava ao seu lado- Eu juro que nunca mais rio de você quando você tropeçar._

_Então os dois trocaram um olhar e caíram na gargalhada. Depois de um minuto ou dois Miranda entrou correndo no corredor em direção a eles._

_- Está tudo bem? Eu ouvi gritos e correria...- então olhou o rosto dos dois que tentavam sufocar as risadas -Já é a segunda vez essa semana! Tratem de se comportar!_

_No momento em que ela virou o corredor os dois caíram na gargalhada mais uma vez._

_Draco observou o rosto dela, como era lindo seu sorriso, não conseguia se controlar quando ela ria assim, não conseguia não rir junto._

_Percebendo que ele a olhava Gina foi parando de rir devagar, também encarando aqueles olhos cinzas, tão lindos e tão alegres naquele momento. Corou e desviou o olhar depois de um tempo, com uma risada nervosa. Ele então tocou seu queixo e virou o rosto dela para si, juntou seus lábios com os dela num beijo calmo e cheio de vontade, que foi interrompido por alguém que fazia um barulho como que se quisesse limpar a garganta para ser notada. Separaram-se e deram de cara com uma das criadas de Gina, Naomi. A garota foi com ela deixando um Draco com raiva da criada para trás._

_--------------------------------_

_Andaram por vários minutos, então Gina parou para ver um pequeno passarinho que tentava achar comida por ali, quando ela se levantou foi acertada por uma bola de neve nas costas. Virou imediatamente, já com alguma neve na mão, observou Draco rir de sua cara de completa indignação. Então levantou a mão e jogou a bola de neve nele, que parou de rir imediatamente já fazendo outra bola para jogar nela, mas sendo acertado antes de conseguir termina-la. Ficaram nisso por cerca de quinze minutos, quando ele a derrubou na neve e começou a fazer cócegas, obrigando ela a pedir trégua, mesmo que falando que aquilo era completamente contra as regras._

_Ficaram do lado de fora por algum tempo ainda e entraram um pouco antes do almoço para trocar de roupas e ficar apresentáveis para comer junto com os pais dela._

_--------------------------------_

_Eles foram para a sala e lá encontraram uma lareira já acesa, esquentando todo o cômodo, e duas cadeiras uma virada de frente para a outra, sentaram um e cada uma e se enrolaram em cobertores, rindo da indignação da mulher, que entrava e saia da sala resmungando e trazendo chás quentes e bolsas de água quente, tudo para mantê-los aquecidos e curar aquele resfriado._

_- Eu quase nunca fico doente...- falou Gina tomando uma xícara de chá muito quente.- Acho que a última vez que fiquei de quarentena foi quando eu tinha cinco anos._

_- Hoje em dia uma poção pode curar a gripe ou um resfriado, mas aparentemente nossa enfermeira não gosta desse tipo de coisa, prefere o modo antigo.- falou Draco acomodando-se melhor na cadeira._

_- Quanto tempo será que eles vão nos deixar aqui? Esse chá está me dando sono..._

_- Claro que está, você deve ter tomado o bule todo. Eu só tomei uma xicara._

_Ela olhou para ele com o canto do olho depois voltou a encarar a lareira. Passou-se uma hora e ninguém vinha para dizer que eles podiam sair. _

_- Eu não agüento mais! Eu quero sair daqui, está sala está me sufocando!_

_Ele riu da cara de indignada dela, e falou:_

_- Nós vamos sair daqui logo, não se preocupe..._

_- Você está muito calmo para quem está preso aqui ao mesmo tempo que eu!_

_- Eu tenho mais paciência que você, só isso._

_- Ok Sr eu-tenho-mais-paciencia-que-você, eu vou me acalmar.- ela sentou-se na cadeira e olhou para ele.- Agora, vamos jogar uma coisa!_

_- O que?- pediu ele olhando para ela com o canto do olho, meio desconfiado._

_- Eu faço uma pergunta e você responde e depois você pergunta e eu respondo, mas tem que falar a verdade! Os dois fazem um feitiço pra não poderem mentir._

_Ele a encarou por alguns momentos, ela sorria desafiando-o, então concordou. Os dois juntaram as mãos e fizeram o feitiço, nas próximas duas horas não poderiam mentir._

_- Eu começo!- falou Gina animada.- Ah...Me conta uma coisa que você nunca contou pra ninguém._

_Ele olhou para ela parecendo pensar, então olhou para ela._

_- Eu tive um amigo imaginário quando eu era criança._

_Ela olhou para ele._

_- Isso não vale! Muitas crianças têm amigos imaginários._

_- Você não entendeu, meu amigo imaginário era um pônei verde, e ele falava._

_Ela começou a rir, jogou a cabeça para trás._

_- Eu não consigo imaginar você falando com seu pônei verde! Simplesmente não parece você..._

_- Roy era o melhor amigo que alguém pode ter, então não fale dele!_

_Ela riu mais um pouco então parou. Ele olhou para ela com um sorriso._

_- Pois bem, me conte algo que ninguém sabe, ninguém mesmo._

_Ela pensou um pouco e parecia que ia falar quando colocou as mãos na boca impedindo as palavras de saírem. Ele olhou para ela falando._

_- O que você ia falar?_

_O feitiço fez efeito e ela não pode mentir, foi logo falando o que tinha tentado segurar._

_- Quando eu tinha quatorze anos eu tive uma queda pelo Mestre de Poções, durou umas duas semanas._

_Ele caiu na gargalhada, mal conseguia falar, soltava palavras meio engasgadas no meio do riso._

_Ficaram ali por mais várias horas, até depois que o efeito do feitiço passou, Gina esquecendo totalmente de seu momento claustrofobia._

_--------------------------------_

_Draco se mexeu na cama e Gina cobriu a boca com a mão, para que os soluços não escapassem mais, o garoto abriu os olhos e imediatamente sentou-se na cama. _

_- Tudo bem Gi? - estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto dela suavemente, sentiu uma lágrima e limpou-a, abraçando a garota em seguida._

_- Desculpe Draco, eu não queria te acordar, mas eu fiquei tão nervosa, e eu não sabia pra onde ir... - ela o abraçava com força, com o rosto colado no pescoço dele._

_- Tudo bem, tudo bem, calma..._

_Ela se afastou um pouco dele e encarou aqueles olhos, que pareciam estranhamente preocupados naquele momento._

_- Draco, eu li o livro e ainda assim eu não tenho idéia do que pode acontecer comigo, com você, eu só sei que algo terrível já aconteceu, e que as pessoas estão com medo que aconteça de novo._

_Ele voltou a abraça-la e sussurrou em seu ouvido._

_- Eu tenho certeza que tudo vai dar certo, não se preocupe com isso..._

_- Mas eu tenho medo, tenho medo de jamais sair daqui, eu tenho medo de morrer, eu tenho medo de te perder..._

_- Olhe pra mim, - ele encarou ela, que chorava mais do que antes. - nós dois entramos nessa coisa juntos, e nós vamos sair dessa, contanto que nós fiquemos juntos. E não se preocupe, nada nem ninguém vai tirar você de mim. _

_Ela sorriu pela primeira vez naquela noite, então ela se deitou junto com ele, simplesmente com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele, enquanto ele mexia em seu cabelo. Algo nesse gesto dele dizia que tudo ficaria bem, e ela acreditou, porque simplesmente sentia que podia confiar nele como jamais confiara em ninguém em sua vida._

_--------------------------------_

_Gina sentia-se muito bem dentro daquele vestido, essa era com certeza a melhor parte daquele lugar, era como num verdadeiro conto de fadas, onde tudo era perfeito, onde tudo sempre acabava bem._

_Nessa hora seu sorriso enfraqueceu, naquele lugar as coisas não davam certo, era por isso que estava presa ali, era por isso que as coisas pareciam tão estranhas, tão diferentes. Um calafrio percorreu toda sua espinha e ela se sentiu nervosa como naquela manhã, sentiu como se seu estomago queimasse._

_Respirou fundo e olhou para as pessoas que já esperavam por ela no hall, a visão do loiro olhando para ela com uma expressão de encantamento fez com que ela esquecesse todas as preocupações. Aquele olhar que vira pela primeira vez no baile de noivado dos dois ainda fazia com que ela se sentisse melhor do que em qualquer outro momento._

_Parou ao lado dele e deu seu maior sorriso, queria ver ele sorrir de volta. Fazia algum tempo que vinha notando uma diferença significativa nas atitudes dele, há algum tempo que ele parecia distante, como se quisesse evita-la ou algo assim. Fazia de tudo para chamar a atenção dele, mesmo que não soubesse bem porque._

_--------------------------------_

_-Não sinta medo e não se entregue. O que acontece a seguir é incerto, não conte como certo até que se acabe. Não julgue acabado até o final. E mais importante que tudo, não esqueça._

_--------------------------------_

_- Você não precisa falar, só escute.- então, quando ela ia protestar, colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios - Eu preciso que você saiba que eu sinto muito, que o que eu fiz foi imperdoável. Eu deveria saber que você não gostaria daquilo, mas quando ele te ameaçou eu não consegui me controlar, eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que ele podia fazer com você.- ele apertava a mão de Gina mostrando o quanto apreensivo estava, ela sentiu-se surpresa com isso, se ele se sentia assim agora imagina o que sentira naquela noite? E o que ela havia feito? Gritado com ele e o acusado - Eu fiquei assustado Gina, me desculpe, me perdoe._

_Sua voz não passava de um sussurro, Gina se virou para ele e limpou uma lágrima que começava a correr por seu rosto palido e beijou-o delicadamente._

_- Eu perdôo.- sussurrou em seu ouvido, então ele puxou-a para perto num abraço apertado. Naquele momento não havia nada errado, não sabia mais nada, não via mais nenhum erro ou mistério, só existiam os dois e o amor que os unia.- Eu também não estava completamente certa, eu devia ter ouvido o que você tinha pra dizer._

_- Não se preocupe, agora é tudo passado, agora está tudo bem._

_Levantaram, estava quase na hora do casamento, eles não podiam ser vistos juntos. Quando Draco alcançou a porta ele virou para trás, para dar uma última olhada em Gina, então mandou um beijo._

_Gina não pode segurar as palavras que vieram a seguir, elas foram ditas por algo além do consciente, só sabia que um segundo antes de Draco atravessar totalmente a porta ela disse:_

_- Eu te amo._

_O garoto retrocedeu um passo e sorriu para ela, voltando a sair logo em seguida._

--------------------------------

Saiu de seu "transe" respirando fundo e com uma frase marcada na memória, "Não esqueça".

Tinha esquecido, mas agora tudo estava voltando, olhou pra o lado, o homem parecia inabalado, não devia ter percebido a "ausência" dela nos últimos minutos, mas na verdade poderiam ter sido apenas segundos que pareciam mais tempo.

Ele olhou para ela e pareceu perceber que algo estava errado. Tocou seu braço e aproximou a cabeça, como que para dizer algo. Mas ela foi mais rápida e disse.

- Você não pode me enganar, você não pode me fazer esquecer o que eu sinto.

Então virou bruscamente para encarar a platéia, mas todos eles estavam sumindo, como em uma ilusão quando se torna claro que o acontecimento não passa disso, uma ilusão.

O homem tinha uma expressão de raiva e espanto, a única pessoa que restava onde antes estavam os convidados era a mulher de vermelho, que Gina agora reconhecia como a mesma mulher que a atacara no labirinto.

Sentiu a mão de Charles se fechar em seu braço, apertando com mais força do que o necessário.

- Muito bem garotinha, agora me diga, como você conseguiu voltar?

- Você não pode apagar o amor Charles, ele é forte demais para qualquer coisa e com certeza é muito mais forte do que você.

Ele soltou um urro de raiva e jogou-a no chão com força. Logo depois puxou-a para cima e, ainda apertando seu braço, levou-a para uma sala fria. Chegando lá segurou seus ombros e puxou-a para perto dele, deixando seus rostos tão próximos que fez com ela temesse o que ele podia fazer.

- Você diz que eu não posso apagar o amor, que ele é mais forte do que eu, muito bem então. - ele jogou-a em uma cadeira e caminhou rapidamente até uma estante de vidro, de lá tirou um pequeno frasco com um líquido vermelho.

Chegou perto de Gina e ficou olhando para ela durante longos minutos. Aproximou seu rosto dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu sempre terei uma nova chance. - então segurou a cabeça dela e derramou o líquido em sua boca, forçando-a a engolir - Agora você pode amar a vontade, como um anjo de vidro.

Passou a mão no rosto dela num gesto quase carinhoso, se é que isso era possível em uma figura como ele.

Gina começou a sentir sua pele ficar gelada, tentou se encolher para se esquentar, mas não conseguiu. Estava mole como água, não tinha mais poder nenhum sobre seus movimentos.

Charles se afastou da garota e chamou Jennifer, sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e depois ficou encarando Gina com um sorriso maligno no rosto. Um homem entrou na sala e pegou Gina no colo com muito cuidado, saindo logo em seguida com passos apressados.

Gina estava atrasada para a cerimônia, e, para Draco, aquilo não podia ser uma simples falha da garota, algo estava errado, muito errado, e ele estava prestes a descobrir o que.

Estava parado do lado de fora da sala em que Gina estava mais cedo, esperando que ela atendesse a suas batidas. Já estava ficando impaciente.

O resto das pessoas não parecia achar estranho que ela estivesse quinze minutos atrasada, na verdade achavam bastante normal. "Ela só está fazendo charme!", fora o comentário de um homem com roupas roxas. Não acreditava nessa teoria, Gina não ficaria "fazendo charme" por tanto tempo, principalmente com ele batendo na porta, que estava trancada, o que ele considerava mais estranho do que tudo.

Bateu mais uma vez na porta, ainda sem resposta nenhuma. Uma garota de longos cabelos loiros e olhos amendoados estava parada no corredor, olhando para ele, não podia deixar de notar que ela era muito bonita, e com certeza em outras circunstancias, teria parado o que estava fazendo para falar com ela, mas naquele momento nem pensava nisso. Só pensava em uma maneira de abrir a porta e de fazer com que ela parasse de encara-lo daquela maneira, estava começando a ficar nervoso.

Chamou mais uma vez, mesmo que a esperança de que ela atendesse já tivesse acabado há muito tempo. Olhou para o lado para checar se a garota continuava lá quando levou um susto ao vê-la quase colada a ele, com seus lindos olhos quase tão aflitos quanto os de Draco.

- Não adianta, ela não está ali. - falou ela com a voz embargada - Eu devia ter dito, eu devia ter dito. Malditas regras, maldito juramento!

- O que?- falou ele confuso - Quem você deveria ter avisado? Sobre o que?

- Você não pode mais perder tempo! - falou ela com a respiração descompassada - Você tem que ir atrás dela, você tem que salvá-la!

- Salvá-la? Salvá-la do que?

- Ele a pegou! - ela caiu sentada no chão, com as mãos no peito e uma expressão de dor inconfundível.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Draco se ajoelhando e tocando no rosto da garota, ela estava ardendo em febre - Eu vou buscar ajuda, fique aqui.

- Não!- a garota segurou seu braço - A vida está se esvaindo dela! Eu vou ficar bem, vá!

Ele não pensou duas vezes, levantou e olhou para o lado do corredor de onde ela viera, duas garotas corriam e se ajoelhavam junto a ela.

- Vá! - gritou uma com cabelos escuros.

- Nós vamos cuidar dela! - completou outra que tinha os cabelos cor de fogo, como Gina.

Saiu correndo do castelo, com a varinha em punho e mais determinação do que em qualquer outro momento de sua vida.

Parou após passar pelos jardins em direção do portão de saída, não tinha idéia de onde ela poderia estar, sabia que estava com Charles Gein, mas isso não facilitava muito já que não tinha nenhuma idéia de onde o homem morava, ou de onde poderia estar.

Ouviu o barulho de alguém correndo e reconheceu um dos meninos que cuidavam dos cavalos, correu até ele e viu que o garoto já arrumava um cavalo.

- Aqui está senhor.- ele entregou a rédea para Draco e fez uma grande reverencia.

- Você já estava esperando por mim? - perguntou meio perdido, mas deixou as duvidas de lado ao ver o garoto fazer menção de sair correndo. - Espere! - ele se virou andando em sua direção - Eu não sei como chegar ao castelo de Charles Gein, você poderia me ajudar?

O garoto encarou-o com um sorriso divertido, como se a situação fosse hilária, Draco teve que respirar fundo para não acertar um soco em sua cara, mas o garoto, aparentemente pressentindo o perigo, respondeu.

- É só confiar no cavalo, assim o senhor não vai se perder.

Agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e montou no cavalo, sussurrando para ele seu destino, logo o cavalo corria tão veloz quanto o vento pelas estradas desertas que levavam ao castelo de Charles Gein.

Observou a grande construção por toda sua extensão, parecia o castelo de um reino decadente, que precisa seriamente de reformas. As rachaduras iam desde o chão até onde seus olhos alcançavam, tinha uma cor acinzentada que passava um ar de sujo. Aquele lugar lhe lembrava Azkaban, em todo seu silencio e mistério, mas, ao contrário da prisão dos bruxos, aquele castelo não lhe causava arrepios ou o assustava, na verdade o que mais desejava era adentrar suas portas.

Andou de um lado para o outro, tentando achar uma entrada, até que viu uma pequena porta na lateral, era melhor entrar sem ser muito percebido.

Deixou o cavalo do lado de fora, meio escondido no meio das árvores, e se esgueirou para dentro. Não havia ninguém naquela sala, não tinha certeza de onde ir, seguia seus pés, que eles decidissem por ele.

Depois de cinco minutos andando ouviu alguém andando no sentido oposto ao seu no corredor, se escondeu atrás de uma estatua e ficou esperando. Aproximavam-se duas mulheres, uma delas era aquela que ele vira no labirinto, a cúmplice de Charles.

Ela dava ordens à outra, como de guardar comida e avisar a todos sobre uma nova parada no tempo. Sentiu o sangue em seu corpo gelar, isso só podia significar uma coisa, Gina estava morta.

Não, isso não era possível saberia se ela estivesse morta, aquilo não era possível, não podia ser verdade.

Assim que a mulher entrou em um quarto sua criada passou apressada por Draco, que tentava se acalmar tentava deixar sua mente clara para decidir o que faria a seguir. Depois de um minuto encarou a porta pela qual a mulher entrara há pouco tempo, se algo tinha acontecido com Gina a culpa era tão dela quanto do outro, então porque só ele deveria pagar? Olhou para os dois lados para se certificar de que ninguém o pegaria desprevenido. Alcançou rapidamente a porta já com a varinha em punho.

Abriu a porta e então houve um momento de silêncio, logo em seguida a mulher gritou, mas foi silenciada antes que mais alguém pudesse ouvir, ao menos assim ele esperava.

Saiu do quarto olhando novamente para os lados, uma raiva que nem ele sabia que sentia tomando conta de seu corpo.

Andou sem saber para onde por mais alguns corredores, sem se acalmar como gostaria, parecia que a cada passo só sentia mais raiva, só sentia mais ódio.

Parou ao lado de uma porta, de lá de dentro podia ouvir a voz de um homem, aquela voz que ouvira gritando de desespero ao receber um crucio. Sorriu a lembrar da cena, queria vê-lo sofrendo novamente, e agora não haveria nenhuma Gina para detê-lo, graças ao próprio Charles, mas que ironia. Sua morte seria a razão da morte dele.

Entrou devagar na sala, com um sorriso torto no rosto enquanto observava o outro mexer em um caldeirão. O homem pareceu sentir sua presença, virou-se e encarou Draco.

Pode ver o medo brilhar por um segundo em seu olhar, o que fez com que sorrisse ainda mais, aquilo seria mais divertido do que ele imaginara.

- Nos encontramos de novo, mas dessa vez sob novas condições.- falou Draco em sua melhor voz arrastada.

- Sim, dessa vez você não tem o elemento surpresa, será que ainda tem alguma chance? - falou Charles tentando disfarçar sua voz tremula.

- Eu venceria você mesmo com seu exército, então faria seus servos se ajoelharem aos meus pés.- falou Draco, os dois andavam em círculos, como que esperando para ver quem atacaria antes.

- Não seja tão convencido garoto, - disse Charles desgostoso - isso é o que vai leva-lo a ruína.

- A única pessoa que vai cair por aqui é você. - seus olhos brilharam com todo o ódio que sentia, estava quase na hora. - Como você se sentiria se tirassem tudo o que você tem? O que você faria?

Apontava a varinha para o peito do outro, ainda com um sorriso doentio no rosto, aquele sorriso que mostrava quem ele realmente era, que mostrava que aquele ainda era Draco Malfoy, apesar de tudo que tinha acontecido.

- Pare e pense garoto. - falou Charles assim que percebeu o que Draco estava prestes a fazer - Nós podemos ser grandes juntos, nós somos muito parecidos. Com o seu poder e os meus contatos nós podemos fazer isso se acertar.

- Eu não sou nem um pouco como você. - falou Draco - Crucio.

Então o homem se contorcia mais uma vez no chão gritando de dor, tão alto quanto seus pulmões podiam agüentar. Mas não seriam por muito tempo, logo não teria mais como gritar, não teria mais fôlego.

Interrompeu a maldição por um momento, se aproximando para ver o homem que respirava com dificuldade.

- Você é patético.- falou baixo, mas as palavras ecoaram na sala, onde só o que se ouvia era a respiração do outro. - Diante de alguem desarmado, desprotegido, você é o maximo, mas quando alguém tem chance de reação acabar com você não é nenhum desafio. Crucio.

O homem voltou a se contorcer no chão, ainda gritando de dor, como qualquer trouxa que fosse submetido a tal maldição. Como um amador.

Interrompeu a maldição mais uma vez, agora porque ouvia alguém tentando abrir a porta. Viu a mulher de vestido vermelho se arrastar para dentro do quarto, olhando para Charles com uma cara apavorada.

- Olhe! - mexeu a cabeça do homem bruscamente para que ele olhasse a mulher que gemia de dor cada vez que tinha que se mexer - Nós temos companhia!

Tinha um grande sorriso no rosto. Andou até a mulher e levantou-a pelo braço, arrastando-a até perto do homem estirado no chão.

- Veja que linda cena!

- Porque você está fazendo isso? - perguntou a mulher depois de alguns minutos tomando coragem.

- Porque? - ele fez uma cara incrédula - Você tem certeza que essa é a pergunta que você quer fazer?

- Ela não permitiria isso.- continuou a mulher, encarando o chão.

- Sim, mas ela não está aqui não é mesmo? E graças a quem? Quem a matou?

Ele apontou a varinha para Charles mais uma vez e disse:

- Crucio.

O homem voltou a gritar e a mulher tentava segura-lo para que não se batesse no chão enquanto se contorcia, ela chorava mais do que nunca.

- Pare, por favor, pare! - ela suplicou segurando a cabeça do outro.

Draco parou e encarou-a. Tinha certeza de que Gina jamais permitiria que ele fizesse algo como aquilo, mas a culpa de ela não estar mais ali para controla-lo era daquele homem, e tudo que queria era vê-lo sofrer, pagar por tudo que tinha feito.

- Ela não está morta - falou a mulher, como uma maneira de faze-lo parar, uma maneira muito eficiente.

- Como assim ela não está morta? - ele estava mais ansioso do que quando esperava por seu pai chegar em casa, quando tinham uma baixa no grupo de comensais - E o que é toda essa preparação?

- Ela tomou um veneno, assim que ela sucumbir a ele nós vamos entrar novamente em uma pausa, a garota está resistindo, ninguém nunca durou tanto. - havia algum veneno naquela frase, mas ele estava misturado com a dor e o medo, o que o tornava quase inofensivo.

- Onde ela está?- perguntou com os olhos faiscando.

Naquele momento Charles se mexeu, encarando a mulher com um olhar que dizia com todas as palavras "não diga nada".

Draco viu aquele olhar e novamente uma raiva intensa tomou conta de seus sentidos, já não respondia por seus atos.

Apontou a varinha para o coração do homem, olhando nos olhos da mulher, que tremia nervosa.

- Se você não falar ele morre!

Ela hesitou, pareceu pensar um pouco, trocou mais um olhar com Charles, que ainda conservava a mesma expressão.

Draco apertou a varinha e começou:

- Avada…

- No labirinto! - ela gritou chorando - Ela está no labirinto!

Draco olhou para ela como que para ter certeza que ela estava falando a verdade, então andou até o armário e reconheceu uma poção.

Olhou para os dois que pareciam acabados no chão e então jogou o pequeno frasco na direção deles. Uma fumaça cinza se espalhou ao redor deles e os dois caíram desmaiados, pelo menos pelas próximas 72 horas.

Olhou o relógio e saiu correndo, tinha pouco tempo para achar Gina e pelo que a mulher falar ela já deveria estar bem mal.

Correu para fora do castelo e pegou seu cavalo novamente, sussurrando para onde ele deveria ir e que deveria ser tão rápido quanto fosse possível. Ainda apreensivo cavalgou tão rápido quando o cavalo agüentava, sempre pensando em como encontraria Gina, e pedindo a Merlin que ela estivesse viva.

Parou na entrada do labirinto, respirando devagar. Uma névoa cobria o chão, assim como em seu sonho, mas não havia riso além de onde seus olhos alcançavam, a única coisa que podia ouvir era o silencio, um silencio tão pesado que fez com que sentisse uma pontada no coração.

Avançou ainda com o cavalo, tentando se lembrar do caminho para o centro, sentia uma coisa estranha ali dentro, como se estivesse sendo vigiado, como se alguém soubesse além de seus passos.

Olhou mais de uma vez para trás para se certificar que não estava sendo seguido, agora já cavalgava mais rápido, fugindo do que o seguia, pois tinha certeza que alguém o fazia, mesmo sem ser visto. Chegou no centro do labirinto e saiu do cavalo imediatamente, procurando por Gina.

Sentiu o ar lhe faltar quando seus olhos encontraram uma figura tão branca quanto a mais pura neve, a não ser por seus cabelos cor de fogo, deitada encima de um frio banco de pedra. Aproximou-se a passos largos e se debruçou sobre a garota. Seus olhos estavam fechados e sua respiração era fraca, estava mais gelada que o inverno, mas seus lábios ainda permaneciam vermelhos.

Passou a mão por baixo de seu corpo e abraçou-a, segurando as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair, se ela estivesse morta ele voltaria para aquele castelo e acabaria com aqueles dois.

- Draco -falou a garota fracamente, como se isso fosse tudo que ela conseguisse falar.

- Gina, - ele sorriu de pura felicidade - meu amor, você está viva, graças a Merlin.

- É...tão bom...te ver.- ela tinha um fraco sorriso no rosto.

Ele tirou a própria capa e envolveu-a no corpo gelado da garota, mas isso não pareceu ajudar, a garota estava muito fraca.

- Eu vou tirar você daqui, nós vamos até um lugar quente e você vai melhorar.- falou ele se afastando dela para buscar o cavalo.

- Não. - sussurrou ela, fazendo com que ele voltasse a se debruçar sobre seu corpo - Está tão frio, fique aqui.

Ele abraçou a garota, sentindo sua respiração cada vez mais lenta, até que, depois de um minuto ela cessou. Draco olhou para o rosto da garota, tão pacífico, seus olhos não tinham mais seu brilho, estavam gelados e desfocados.

Juntos seus lábios com os dela uma última vez e sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto molhava seu rosto com suas lágrimas que a tanto pediam para serem derramadas.

- Eu te amo mais que tudo, não me deixe.

Sentiu um calor envolver seu corpo e abraçou o de Gina, como se não pudesse se separar dela. Abriu os olhos para ver uma luz branca envolvendo os dois corpos e então voltou a fecha-los enterrando o rosto nos cabelos de Gina.

N/A: Últimos capítulos, eu ainda estou em dúvida se vão ser mais dois ou três, talvez o próximo seja o último...Tudo depende de como os personagens vão reagir aos acontecimentos...

Desculpem muito a demora, eu nem tenho desculpas, capitulo tava pronto eu só não consegui postar...

Desculpe um bilhão de vezes!

Muito obrigada miaka, CahMJ's, Elendira e Ane Malfoy pelos comentários!

O assunto não será retomado, pelo menos não está nos planos, então eu vou falar aqui mesmo. OHarry deixou um rastro de energia pra trás, porque ele "furou" a proteção do mundo, pra ele poder entrar ali ele teve que usar uma poçãos muito poderosa, e muito poder nunca passa despercebido, foi graças a isso que o Charles conseguiu se recuperar e fazer o que fez, mas agora o Draco já acabou com ele!

hehehhehehhehheh

Desculpem as pessoas que esperavam um Draco conpreensivo e que não torturaria as pessoas por nada, esse não seria o verdadeiro Draco e ai eu jamais me perdoaria, além disso euy odeio os mocinhos que deixam os vilões sem pagar por seus crimes só porque são muito nobres pra dar o troco...

É isso...Muitos beijos e deixem reviews!


End file.
